Living in War
by ZiggyLoveGoRawr
Summary: They were made for war, cast out of the shadows themselves. Never did they expect a love as fierce as theirs to exist. AU OOC Lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fan fic so please be nice I don't have a beta so expect errors and all that other stuff. If you are interested in beta-ing for me PM me, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!! SM is a genius!

Without further ado, I give you

Living In War

Prologue

Walking this earth for countless centuries becomes an endless drag after a while. Days pass like seconds, years pass like minutes and decades pass like hours. The supposed "big changes" that humans are so proud of are nothing that haven't been done before, just not on our world. We look up to the great scientists that "discovered" the reasons behind the many natural occurring processes of our earth. But never do those humans tread past what they are told to believe. They are to scared, and their brains tell them not to dig deeper into the realm of the unknown.

I walk amongst them, observe them dissect their motions. Humans have a peculiar way of going on with life. They are programmed to be happy when one is born, or grieve one passes away. They are pitiful creatures, a lame excuse for what they have the potential to be. Multiplying by the thousands and bringing war and hatred down upon themselves.

And for what?

Love? Money?

In the end it doesn't make a difference for they are not remembered when they die. The only memorial that they walked on this earth is the damage and dust that they leave behind.

That is why I am here. God created only ten of us. To purge when needed and to help when asked. One might think, "why would God create the blood-sucking creatures that man is so scared to study?" To answer you, He created us because of you. Convoluded it may seem but it is the truth. Humans are greedy, and with greed comes the desire for power. Power that is misplaced becomes everyone's problem. When those problems arise, others try to take over and…

Voila! You have yourself a full blown war on your hands.

That is where I come in. When a problem that is too large makes itself known, I sweep in and eliminate it. It's second nature to me, and its what I am good at.

A God of War, more powerful than Ares himself.

And who am I?

To my enemies they know me as the last thing they will ever see, but to others, I am

Jasper Whitlock.


	2. Chapter 2

People and other vampires alike fear me, and for good reason too. God has accepted that an existence such as mine would require me to draw out the pits of hell themselves. If ever I were to perish, I would not be allowed back into the gates of Heaven. I acknowledged that long ago.

You may be wondering what happened to the other nine. After years of fighting and purging the world of its mess, three went crazy and allowed themselves to be sucked into their bodies. They were the worst type of monster, the very ones that created your nightmares. They preyed on the innocent and slept with the evil. Soon they lost themselves completely and the rest of us were called upon to destroy them. Five others decided to settle down and create a family of sorts. That lasted some time until they again went their separate ways. I have not sought them our since.

And the last…

She was where beauty began. A Goddess in herself. Fierce and loyal, she was the only other that could have a chance at defeating me at war.

Isabella Swan, beauty personified

We were the first two created. We trained and fought for many years side by side. Together we were indestructible, undefeatable. The Southern Wars? You may know them as feeding territory battles, but what you don't know is why they began…

_Flashback_

"_They're almost here your majesties" said Caleb, one of our most noble watchmen._

"_Thank you, Caleb," said Bella_

_Bella looked at me, "Are you ready, My Lord?"_

"_Always, My Queen."_

_That's when you could hear them, light footfalls in the distance, still at least fifteen miles away. No other normal vampire would be able to hear them yet, let alone smell them. Their rancid clothes from their change still on their bare backs, from the smell caked in blood and other foreign substance that who knows how they got there. \_

_They were thirsty, that much was certain. Guided by that bloodlust alone, no reason would be seen in their eyes, black with desire. They were here in a foolish attempt to tear us apart. _

_Bella was wanted everywhere she went. Her beauty was unseen, and the minute one looked upon her, they were lost. She believed that it caused more trouble than it was worth, but that is not why I was so hopelessly in love with her. _

_We cold-bloods were not known to have souls. Especially the ten that were created for the sole purpose of destroying those who wreaked havoc on the earth. But not Bella. There was no doubt that Bella had a soul._

_No one without one could love as fiercely as her. _

"_30 seconds" Caleb broke me out of my thoughts. Bella looked over at me and smiled letting me know that she was thankful for thinking that she had a soul. _

_We both stood tall and waited for the last few seconds for the one hundred or so vampires to break through the tree cover. _

_When they did break through they looked like a rabid pack of animals, venom dripping down their chins and staining their clothing, if they even had any on. _

_Jealousy surged through me as well as anger and bloodlust when I saw all of the newborns eyeing Bella hungrily. She was after all the main reason why they were here, I meant nothing to them. Bad assumption._

_Briefly distracted by Bella's beauty, we lunged forward the massive group. Metallic tearing noises and inhuman screams filled the dusty Texas air. Within ten minutes all of the newborns were dead and in a huge pile which was now a billowing purple haze. _

_The only ones left were the five leaders of this thoughtless attack on us. _

_Bella's eyes no longer the beautiful Violet that they normally are, flashed black with an outline of the most intoxicating red._

_She was a force to be reckoned with, and these five vampires kneeling before us chose to do just that._

"_Who the fuck do you think you are" she said, agitation clear in her bell0like voice._

_The five vampires just looked at her in awe, not aware that they were looking at their death. _

_Unhappy without a response, Bella walked up to the clear leader and caressed his cheek in a loving manner. _

"_Who are you, my dear?"_

"_Names Jeffrey, Ma'am" he drawled_

"_Well Jeffery, are you aware that you and your so called army are about to meet the pits of hell itself?"_

_Jeffery's eyes flashed with fear for the first time, and he struggled to stand, not aware that I was holding them steady with my mind._

"_Please…" Jeffery begged_

"_My Love?" Bella whispered reverently_

"_Yes, Darlin'?" I said_

"_Do you believe that they deserve to live?" Bella said in a steel hard voice, unaware of how much that turned me on._

"_No" I said simply_

"_Well there you have it Jeffery, My Love has spoken. You should have considered the consequences to your actions before you started spouting out newborns like you did. You are lucky none of them turned on you." Bella said._

_With that she placed both her hands on either side of Jeffery's head and crouched down to his eye level. To anyone it would look like she was about to kiss him, but I knew better. Slowly, Jeffery's eyes began to darken and his skin began to wrinkle and crack. Bella was burning him from the inside out. His eyes bugged out and his screams echoed against the trees until he fell to the ground in a pile of ashes. _

_The other four vampires looked at Bella with wide, fearful eyes and begged for their lives to be spared. They did not know that once you attacked her, she held no mercy for your existence. Together we terminated the last four vampires and burned them in a huge pyre that could be seen from miles away._

_When that was done Bella turned to me and said,_

"_Come my Love. Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in battle?"_

_With that I crashed my lips to her and together we became one on the forest floor._

_End Flashback_

So yes, the Southern Vampire wars began with armies upon armies coming to try and take Bella away.

After three centuries together, we were separated when both had to go to different ends of the earth to terminate populations that got out of control.

We never saw each other after that. Ever since then I have searched to the ends of the world to find her, but my travels have come up empty.

I can only hope that while I am looking for her, she is looking for me also.

I know that she is not dead, I would have felt that. Our souls are tied together almost as if we are one soul that was stretched out to cover the both of us. In all my time on this earth, I have never met any other with a love as strong, powerful and fierce as ours.

We were the definition of soul mates, and our love itself could destroy the world if we wished.


	3. Chapter 3

After a century of looking for Bella I was sitting in a diner on the outskirts of Texas contemplating where to search next when she walked more like danced in.

_Flashback_

_The bell above the door of the diner chimed. Normally this would not have distracted me from my thoughts, but then I smelled her. Citrus and Lilac. _

_Her pixie like features were what I guess you could consider "cute", but after Bella, nothing would hold my interest like she did and still does. But this Pixie had an aura around her and I could tell that she was feeling very proud of herself and that made me curious. That and the fact that she was also a vampire. I don't know any other vampire that would walk into a crowded diner just for fun, unless they were crazed with bloodlust, but I could tell from her eyes that she was not._

_Oh no…her eyes!_

_They were bright crimson. I could tell just by looking at her that she was a newborn. But how was she able to control herself around all of these people and not feel overwhelming bloodlust that all newborns feel?_

_She sat down across from me and smiled as if she expected me to say something._

"_Ma'am? Are you lost?" She shook her head and just stared at me. I could feel her desire and awe wash over me. _

"_My head did not do you justice, Jasper." She said dreamily_

"_Do you have a name, Darlin'?" She couldn't have been older than 18 and she knew my name._

_At this question her eyes filled with tears that she could no longer shed and she looked at me with a heartbreaking expression._

"_All I can remember is that I was once known as Alice and I am 17 years old. I don't recall my last name or my human life. I just woke up from this three days ago and saw this diner and you in my head." I stared at her in shock_

"_You can see the future?" I asked though it made much more sense now about how she knew my name._

"_Well right now I can only see mine and it seems that I can only see clearly a few minutes in advance. If I push myself I can see days in advance but the images are fuzzy and they change. Why?" She stared at me curiously as if discussing this gift was absolutely normal. _

"_Because I have only known one other that could see the future. Her vision was much more exact and if she pushed herself, she could see years in advance. But that came with much practice, and the outcomes of her visions did not change, not matter what decision you made." I stated_

_Her eyes shown bright with curiosity, "Who was this? Can I meet her? How old are you?"_

"_Whoa, slow down there Darlin'. Her name was Bella," the name sent stabs of pain through my un-beating heart "and I am unaware of her whereabouts at the moment so meeting her is out of the question for now. And for your final question, I am older than time itself. Now why are you here?" I may have sounded a little harsh but she just opened a can of worms without even knowing it. Bringing up Bella always made me easily agitated, I missed her so goddamn much. Little Alice looked a little put out at my tone but stayed composed otherwise. _

"_I saw myself coming and finding you and then going to find a family of vegetarian vampires that live in the northwest peninsula. By the way, how are your eyes violet?" she asked, ever the curious little creature._

"_I was one of the first created of our kind. It comes with its perks." I said in a very final voice which conveyed that this area of conversation was not permitted._

"_Oh" was all she said in response._

"_So in this vision of yours, you really see me coming with you?"_

"_Yes" she stated very sure of herself_

_In that moment, I knew that I would go with her. After a century of looking for my Love I'd become lonely and lost. I lost myself and for a while threw myself into battle, very stupidly I might add. I have the scars to prove it. But without my Bella, I was nothing. So I steeled myself and responded to the hyper pixie sitting across from me._

"_Well then Darlin' what are we waiting for? Lets go." I tried my best to sound enthusiastic, but I think Alice saw through me. _

_End Flashback_

So here I am, fifty years later in the small town of Forks, Washington where 97% of the year it is overcast and rainy. I miss the dry Texas air, and crave the sunshine and heat.

I still haven't given up on Bella but after a century and a half, it just seems like she does not want to be found.

I am relatively happy with the family setting and dynamic that the Cullen's have going. Carlisle, our father figure is a doctor at the local hospital. He is an amazing creature, and his story is one for the books, denying his thirst and nature to help save human lives. He is a very compassionate being and for that I admire him.

Esme, plays the maternal role in this household. You could have a pig nose and donkey ears and she would still love you. Besides Bella, she is the most loving person I have ever had the chance of meeting.

Emmett, a bear of a man, is actually a giant teddy bear. He is a kid stuck in a 6'2" 290 pound man. He loves to wrestle and play video games, but what it comes down to is he is

extremely loyal and caring.

Rosalie, Emmett's mate, is what some know as stunning and beautiful. That is of course because they have not met Bella. She had a hard life as a Human that ended abruptly and for that she carried her anger over to this life. She is vain and self-absorbed. But beyond that hard exterior, Rosalie is very insecure but loving and caring nonetheless. Once you get on her good side she is fiercely loyal.

Lastly, there is Edward. He was the first of the Cullen kids, made even before Esme. He has known Carlisle the longest and overall seems like a very unhappy young man. He was changed too soon in my opinion, like Alice at the age of 17. He is extremely smart though. But because of his gift of reading minds, he likes to keep to himself. He doesn't have control over his gift and for that reason he is afraid that he might say or respond to something that he was not supposed to hear.

Alice blended right into this family and she made it clear early on that she wanted a relationship with me, but I declined in the most gentlemanly fashion that I could muster. But after fifty years of pinning after me, my patience is wearing thin.

Tomorrow we are all to start a new year at Forks High. Yayyy!!!...no

Rosalie, Emmett and I are seniors and Alice and Edward and juniors. At least they get to be in the grade they are supposed to be in. Its not that easy to blend in here, if being every girls and even some guys dream "boyfriend" because of our inhuman beauty isn't enough, try being a 6'5" twenty year old senior. Yeah, very inconspicuous if you ask me…

It will be our second year at Forks High, and as you can imagine, we've grown ourselves quite the reputation.

Last year I decided to pose as a couple with Alice just so that I could get away from the ridiculous amount of marriage proposals. It quieted down some, but some people just don't really get the idea of COUPLE.

Alice couldn't be happier about our "status". No matter how many times I remind her that it is just for show, she doesn't seem to get it either.

"Jasper, are you ready to go?" Edward yelled up to me.

"Yeah, be down in a minute" I said.

"Okay. We'll be in the car" he said as I was making my way downstairs.

"Bye Esme, Carlisle" I said as I walked past them into the garage towards Edwards Volvo, but in a last minute decision I decided to take my bike. Ah my beautiful Ducati 1198, the humans got something right. As the others piled into Edwards car I put on my helmet, kick started my baby and sped off.

As I was rounding the corner of Forks High I prepared myself for the open-mouthed stares that were surely going to come once we pulled into the parking lot. But once we pulled in and parked, not only did I notice that the attention was not on us for once, but there was also a beautiful Lamborghini Murcielago parked across from us. Rosalie, our car buff in the family, openly gaped at the beautiful and sleek solid black car.

I noticed that the owner of the car was still situated inside the vehicle, and that the minute I took off my helmet he or she gasped and stopped breathing. _I know that sound…_

Edward was looking at me weird and Alice had a frustrated look on her face.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked

"The future just went blank when you took your helmet off! I can't see anything!" she exclaimed like a petulant child.

Right at that moment the driver of the Lambo decided to step out. A collective gasp was heard throughout the parking lot and time froze.

Long and thick mahogany hair with hear highlights.

Legs that go on for years, a body that any man would drool over, woman would kill for, or child would wish they had.

And finally, Piercing violet eyes that captured my dead heart from the minute I woke to this life.

Lust radiated from every crevice, even the fucking animals came closer, fighter their fear to stay away. Every student spouted out desire and from the girls, especially Rosalie, pure unadulterated jealousy. Then she spoke, in that sexy, rough but still bell-like voice.

"Jasper…"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello all! Though I don't have many readers those of you who take the time to read this...

I LOVE YOU!! I've wanted to write a story for some time, but I was a bit nervous with how it would be perceived in the world of fanfiction. Plus there are already sooo many stories out there I wanted it to be original, so I hope I captured that.

This story remains without a beta so be ready for errors! Sorry

Anyway…on with the story!

Chapter 4

EPOV

There in front of me stood the most enchanting creature that has ever possessed this damned existence.

Beautiful did not even cover it.

She looked to be around twenty years of age, and if her car wasn't enough, she had the hottest body I had ever seen in my entire one hundred and eight years. She stood at around 5'10" with legs that went on and on. Just looking at her made my body react in a foreign way.

Once I was done openly gaping and the Goddess that stood in front of me, I noticed that I could not read her mind, just like I could not read Jasper's.

And her eyes…

Her eyes were the most brilliant Violet I had ever seen; similar to Jasper's yet more vibrant.

_Hmmmm…I wonder if she knows Jasper._

That's when she spoke, in a sultry and sexy voice, the one word that made my mind come crashing down from its thoughts and caused untainted jealousy to rip through me.

"Jasper…"

I couldn't contain myself anymore. Jasper always seemed to have and take what I wanted. All beginning with Alice.

_Flashback_

_We heard them in the distance, light footfalls coming from the south. From the sound there was at least one, but perhaps another. Whoever they were, they were silent and stealthy. _

_When they broke through the pines of our backyard I immediately heard my name reverberating in my head._

'_Edward, we mean you and your family no harm. We want to join you' her tinker-like voice was beautiful. My eyes then fell upon her. Standing at around 5' though she carried herself very proudly, as though she were taller. She had short black hair that was windswept from their run, and though I may be no empathy, she was radiating pure love and her thoughts were very curious, not at all harmful or vicious._

_Her crimson eyes told me that she was a human drinker, but her thoughts conveyed her newborn status. _

_How could this be? She was far too controlled._

_Someone clearing their throat brought me out of my reverie._

"_Hello. My name is Jasper Whitlock, and this young one is Alice." There stood a tall man who made my 6'3" look weak and brittle. He had an air around him that demanded power and respect. From his voice I could tell he was from the south…hmmm…the south, it's dangerous down there._

_And Oh his eyes! Violet depths that went on and on. One glance at them and I could tell that the air he carried around was not just for show. He was powerful how very powerful I could not be certain. Surely not above the Volturi right?_

_But what captivated me more than anything about this foreign man was not his powerful air, or his distinct eyes. I could not read his mind._

_This has never happened to me before, and it frustrated me to no end. I pushed harder trying to get the smallest glimpse into his psyche, but the minute I pushed his intense gaze fell on me and made me recoil from my attempt. _

_Was this beautiful Pixie his mate? The attraction was definitely there on her part which made me uncomfortable in the oddest of ways, but from him? I could not be certain. Then he spoke, in a velvet voice that demanded respect and attention._

"_Alice told me of a family that lived of the blood of animals that lived here. We come to you from Texas where Alice found me wandering alone. I am not a stranger to this diet; in fact I have practiced it for quite some time. We seek refuge and if you'll have us, we would like to become a part of this dynamic." Esme stared at him for a few seconds before she spoke, no doubt wondering how he captivated everyone so thoroughly with only a few words._

"_Of course my dears come in!"_

"_Thank you" the beautiful Pixie, Alice, spoke_

_From that moment I knew that I wanted her. She made me feel again. Something that was so lost to me before. From just a few spoken words, she gave me a glimpse of hope that I had thought I lost after Carlisle damned me to this life. _

_End Flashback_

That's right, I want Alice. I had to hide my true feelings from Jasper in fear that he would think I wanted to steal her.

Even after fifty years, Jasper remains in the background of our family. I've always been jealous of him but I was able to turn that into unhappiness which I believe made him think that I was unhappy with this existence. Which I am, but not nearly as much from before Alice.

Everyone in the family knows that Jasper does not hold any interest in Alice and this angers me. She follows him around like a puppy, and he hardly even spares her a second glance. We still know relatively nothing about him; he refuses to talk about his past. All that we know is that he is very _very _old and even more powerful.

After about a year, Carlisle called Aro of the Volturi to ask him if he knew of Jasper Whitlock.

_Flashback_

_Carlisle and I were hunting on the border of Canada when he brought Jasper up._

"_Have you been able to read anything from him yet, Edward?"_

"_No, and I don't even bother trying. Not after the first time. Carlisle, he knows when I am trying to get into his head." I said in an exasperated tone_

"_Maybe I should call Aro. Don't get me wrong, if Alice trusts him then so do I, I just wish he would incorporate himself into the family more."_

"_Yes, I know. You should call Aro then. But I'm not sure if you should wait. If you call Aro anywhere near Jasper and he hears he might become suspicious."_

"_You're right, son" With that we ran to the nearest telephone and Carlisle called Aro. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Aro, this is Carlisle."_

"_Ah Carlisle, my dear friend! It's been too long! What can I do for you today?" Aro spoke in an excited voice. He really did like Carlisle, the feelings were mutual._

"_I was hoping for some answers, Aro"_

"_And what is it that you would like to know my dear friend?"_

"_Have you ever heard of a vampire called, Jasper Whitlock?_

_There was a long pause on the other end and when Aro answered his voice was shaky and scared. Odd…Aro was never scared._

"_Where have you heard that name, Carlisle?" Aro asked in a nervous voice_

_I mouthed to Carlisle to not tell him that Jasper is living with us and he nodded slightly in acknowledgment._

"_I just heard it from some rogue vampires we ran across while playing baseball." Carlisle responded. _

"_Oh. Well in that case, he is just another vampire, Carlisle. Nothing that should concern you or your family."_

"_Well then it was nice speaking to you, Aro. I'll make sure not this much time passes before we speak again."_

"_Good bye, Carlisle" With that the line went dead. _

_End Flashback_

There was a tug on my shirt which brought me back from my thoughts. When I focused my mind both Jasper and the unknown Goddess were gone. Alice was also wondering where they went and she looked a little put out.

_Now's your chance to talk to her you idiot. _My mind was all over the place today so I decided not to chance talking to her on the chance that I might make a fool of myself.

"Alice, we should be getting to class" I said

"Yeah I guess we should" she responded

AnonymousPOV

The state of Washington.

A wet and dreary state. In this state was a small town called Forks, where the weather was even more dismal than the rest of the state put together.

I don't know why I had to be sent here, we all know it's a lost cause.

The God and Goddess of War cannot be defeated. They probably already know that I am here, which would not end well for me, that was for sure.

But my leader is greedy and though I hate to admit it she does have a small advantage that no other has had the opportunity to have.

She worked with the God of War himself.

Maria.

She spent sixty years with the Warlord, fighting with him until he turned against her for her heinous crimes.

This gave her an unneeded ego boost and somehow in that non-existent brain of hers, she believes that she is now untouchable. I guess being the only vampire to ever be spared for the wrath of the God of War himself would do that to you though. That is why no one argues with her.

The God and his Queen were not known to be the forgiving type so this was just grand.

I, however, know the real reason why she was spared.

The God was not himself. He was empty, missing his Queen. This made him even more lethal than he already was. He was ruthless and killed without thought at times. For this reason, he spared Maria. He saw how empty she was and he sympathized with her.

Maria's evil saved her once, but to think that it would save her a second time is pure stupidity.

So here I am, here to gather information on the infamous God of War himself, also known as Jasper Hale.

AN: So I know that this is the second time I ended a chapter with Jasper's name but if I didn't end it here, it would go on for another six pages. Please review!

I love you all!!

3 Ziggy


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!! Still no Beta...**

_**WARNING**_**: LEMON ALERT!!!!**

* * *

_Previously on Living in War…_

_Long and thick mahogany hair with hear highlights._

_Legs that go on for years, a body that any man would drool over, woman would kill for, or child would wish they had._

_And finally, Piercing violet eyes that captured my dead heart from the minute I woke to this life._

_Lust radiated from every crevice, even the fucking animals came closer, fighter their fear to stay away. Every student spouted out desire and from the girls, especially Rosalie, pure unadulterated jealousy. Then she spoke, in that sexy, rough but still bell-like voice._

"_Jasper…"_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

JPOV

When I heard my name fall from her sweet plump lips, nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. Everything around me faded into black and there she stood in all her glory.

She was a thing to behold and a century and a half away from her was not making this reunion easy. I wanted her, and I would take her right here if the humans were not around to witness. I didn't care if the Cullen's saw, I had to sit and watch Rosalie and Emmett's rather obnoxious public displays of affection everyday, a little payback wouldn't hurt.

I opened up my mind to my long lost love and found that she was waiting for me inside my head.

'_Not here, Jasper'_ She thought

Just hearing her voice inside my head made my jeans tighten uncomfortably around my hips. She smiled slightly at this thought.

'_Come, my Love, we must talk'_

She didn't even have to ask I would follow her to the ends of the world. I did in fact already do that, but now that I have her in my sights I was not going to let her go again. I didn't even bother looking back at my "family" as I walked toward Bella. She met me halfway and held out her hand. I took it without hesitation and in that moment all of the time spent apart didn't matter, we had found each other.

We were home.

We walked out of the parking lot away from the school and its nosy students, and farther away from its other inhabitants that would most definitely be trying to listen in. We continued to walk until we were immersed in the woods and then we took off running. Hand in hand we ran, faster than any normal vampire could go. To them we would look like a blur or a trick of the eye. To humans they wouldn't even feel a breeze, they would remain blissfully oblivious.

When we slowed down we were on the border of Canada. Bella stopped and turned to face me.

"Jasper" her eyes filled with tears she would not shed and she fell into my arms and sobbed.

"Shhhh, Darlin' don't cry" while I was saying this I choked on my words. This was too emotional for wither of us to handle.

So we just stood there, me holding Bella up while she cried tearless sobs into the crook of my neck. I buried my nose in her hair, rememorizing her scent.

Freesias, orange blossoms, and roses. Delicious.

After an immeasurable amount of time, Bella quieted down and pulled her face out of my shoulder to look me in the eye. Staring at each other I was hit with just how much I missed this woman in front of me. Her love for me poured out of her washing me in the most intoxicating feeling ever.

Just when I thought this moment couldn't get any better I was hit with her lust.

I crashed my lips to hers and groaned at the taste. Sweeter than any blood, better than any addictive substance. She gasped and responded with the same amount of force. I licked along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she allowed without any hesitation.

Our tongues found each other and preformed their mating ritual with one another, not letting up. I pushed her up against one of the huge pines that surrounded us and she moaned.

I grasped her hips and she wrapped her legs around me. Her arms drew around my neck and pulled me in impossibly closer to her. My hands made their way to the hem of her shirt where I grasped the flimsy material and tore it up the middle, exposing her long creamy torso to me. I noticed that along her ribs and arms were scars identical to mine in a lesser degree. This did not make her any less beautiful though, it just proved that she has lived and survived. I noticed that my shirt was gone making its way down to meet forest floor. I felt her hands at the button of my jeans and pulled away slightly to give her better access to it. Hanging onto my neck she released her legs around my hips to push my jeans down taking my boxers with them. I stepped out of my jeans and when my cock sprang free Bella let out a feral moan that made me twitch.

I noticed that she was far too overdressed for my liking and ripped away her bra. My hands moved down to unbutton her jeans and pull them off of her. It did not go unnoticed that she was not wearing any underwear. I pushed her back against the tree as her legs wound themselves back around my hips causing my cock to rub up against her heated core.

Both of us let out moans of pure pleasure. I looked at her to find that she was staring at me with love and devotion in her eyes. Slowly, I pushed into her core and both of us let out gasps of unpolluted bliss. I stood still for a moment letting both of us get used to the feeling once again. Bella tightened her legs around me forcing me in deeper causing me to groan.

I pulled out almost completely only to start the process all over again.

"Faster Jasper" my Bella said

So I went faster. Pulling all the way out and slamming back into her. Anything living gave us a wide berth of space fearful for their lives. The only thing that could be heard in the forest around us was our pleasure sounds and the noise from our skin slapping against one another.

"Oh God Jasper!" Bella moaned

"Fuck…baby…you're…so tight" I said in between thrusts

I could feel the coil in my stomach begin to tighten as I sped my motions up. Bella began to clench around my cock and moan louder.

"Jasper!...uhhhh…I'm gonna…cum baby…don't stop!"

"Ughh Bellaaa." I groaned

I sped up even more and fucked her hard against the tree, which protested against the force that we were exerting against it. I looked down to watch my dick disappearing in my Bella at inhuman speeds. The need to let go was overwhelming.

"Shit…Bella…I'm not gonna last much longer, Darlin'"

"Fuuuuccccckkkk Jasper!" Bella moaned as her pussy clenched around me so tight it was almost painful

"Ahhh Bellaaa!" I groaned as I released in her. Her pussy milking me for all that I was worth.

We stood there gasping for unnecessary breath while we held onto each other for dear life. I stayed put inside of her, not willing to let this moment end. When our breathing slowed a bit I looked into her eyes are leaned in and kissed her. It was a slow kiss but full of passion. It could have lit the forest on fire, I was instantly hard again.

Bella moaned into my mouth and we started all over again.

After four more trees, two of which didn't make it, we were finally sated, for now at least.

I put Bella back on the ground and we both started searching for our clothes.

"Now how am I supposed to go back to school with a ripped shirt?" Bella asked amused

"Here" I said handing her mine. I had on a black beater underneath, but we wouldn't be going back to school.

One, we had too much to talk about and two, if she showed up in my shirt and me in a beater in 40 degree weather it would look far from normal. Plus, I wanted to avoid the probing eyes of my family.

"We could go to my place" Bella offered

"That would be great, Darlin'"

I took her hand and we sped back to Forks High only to be stopped mid way by the rest of the family. _Darn it…_

I could feel Rosalie and Alice's jealousy, Emmett's curiosity and awe and Edward's jealousy and…happiness?

All of a sudden I was irritated. I needed to be alone with Bella. From the corner of my eye I saw her smile sympathetically at me, I opened up my mind to her again.

'_Jasper, baby, don't let them get to you. They are just curious.'_

'_Sorry Darlin', but I just got you back, so excuse me for bein' a little possessive but I'm in no mood to share at the moment.' _I thought back

'_I understand, my Love, truly I do, but don't you think you own them an explanation at least? I can tell that they hardly know anything about you, but just let them know that we'll be back, and then we can leave'_ She thought ever the rational one of the two of us

'_Okay, my Queen'_ I acceded

Suddenly I smelled it, other vampires, here in Forks. I saw Bella stiffen slightly and knew that she smelled them too. Emmett chose that time to speak up.

"Carlisle called, Eleazar and his family are here for a visit" That explained the scent, it was still to far away for it to be distinguishable

Ughhh…Tanya. _This couldn't get any better._ I quickly closed off my mind to Bella so that she wouldn't see the images of Tanya's disgusting attempts to get into my pants run through my mind. Bella cast a curious glance my way, she knew something was up, but she didn't push it, yet another reason why I loved her so much. Alice then said,

"He said that we had to go back home because they had news. We wouldn't have followed you otherwise" she said cryptically.

I could easily pull what she saw out of her head, after the first two centuries of our existence, Bella and I decided to tuck away our gifts unless absolutely necessary. The only one I decided to keep using was my empathy.

I felt Bella's mind tug on my own and once again opened up my mind to hers. She did not draw out what I tried to hide from her, she wouldn't invade my privacy like that.

'_Jasper, we need to go with them. I know you want to be alone, as do I but something is coming. You need to open yourself up to your powers again, then you'll feel it too.' _

'_Do you know what it is, my Love?"_ I asked

'_I could tell you but I know that you will not like it.' _

I knew right then and there what she was talking about, but I refused to believe it without her confirmation.

'_Tell me, Bella'_

'_Maria'_

I couldn't help the growl that ripped through my chest at that moment. The one lone vampire I let get away and it's back to bite me in my fucking ass. All of the Cullen's took an automatic step back. They reacted to me as humans react to them.

They feared me, but at the same time found me enchanting. Bella held her ground, she knew I would not, could not, harm her, nor could she harm me. My anger and any other emotion was shared with her, my pain was her pain. Her eyes flashed even brighter and she tightened her grip on my hand and squared her shoulders towards the Cullens.

"Go" She said in an authoritative voice that would not be disobeyed, "we will follow"

And together we ran towards our home in Forks.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Short note….**

**almazuna18****, you are awesomeeeeee!!!**

**- ZiggyLove**

**AN2: This story is still without a beta so sorry about any errors!**

* * *

_Previously on Living in War…_

'_Tell me, Bella'_

'_Maria'_

_I couldn't help the growl that ripped through my chest at that moment. The one lone vampire I let get away and it's back to bite me in my fucking ass. All of the Cullen's took an automatic step back. They reacted to me as humans react to them. _

_They feared me, but at the same time found me enchanting. Bella held her ground, she knew I would not, could not, harm her, nor could she harm me. My anger and any other emotion was shared with her, my pain was her pain. Her eyes flashed even brighter and she tightened her grip on my hand and squared her shoulders towards the Cullens. _

"_Go" She said in an authoritative voice that would not be disobeyed, "we will follow"_

_And together we ran towards our home in Forks. _

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

So we ran. Ran in the direction of the foreign vampires, Eleazar's coven. We ran slower then normal to compensate for the other four vampires that we had in our company. I could tell that Jasper was constantly tasting my emotions, making sure that I wasn't going to lose it. It made me realize that he was wary of my reactions towards the life that he has lived for the last century and a half.

From the small Pixie, Alice is her name, I could see that she and Jasper have been living with the Cullens for the past fifty years. I made me reflect what I have been doing for the past 150 years.

_Flashback 150 years_

"_Jasper, we have to do this" He was making it so hard. I was already falling apart at the seams for having to separate from the other half of my soul. No matter how short the assignment, it would hurt just as bad._

"_Yes, I know Darlin'. But just because I know we have to do this, doesn't mean I'm going to like it." He grumbled_

"_My Love, we can neutralize our assignments as quick as lightning and be back in each other's arms before we even miss each other." I was lying to him and he knew it. _

_This was our first mission that we were going to complete that required us to go to opposite sides of the earth to terminate overgrown populations. We've been on short term leave from each other before, but nothing of this caliber. Those small trips alone were like tossing my heart into an open flame and letting the long tendrils of fire lick and torture it. It wouldn't be the same until we were back together in each others embrace._

"_Jasper, my God of War, I'll come back to you as fast as I possibly can." I said as venom tears began to form, blurring my vision. _

"_Bella, my heart travels with you. Take care of it, my Love." We embraced tightly once more and shared one more brief but nonetheless passionate kiss and parted. _

_I took off first, not wanting to have to watch him leave. When I was almost out of hearing range I heard his voice one last time…_

"_Come back to me, my Goddess, I'll be waiting…" My long strides faltered, but I pressed on, I would not fall apart where he could still sense me. It would only cause him to worry and come running. Then we would be forced to say good-bye all over again, and one time was enough for me. _

_Once I was out of range for any of his powers I collapsed on the forest floor and wept. This would be the hardest thing I'd ever do._

_But, nevertheless, I would do it thoroughly so that I can make sure that I get back to my Jasper as soon as possible and never have to leave him again._

_**Jump 40 years forward**_

_My heart…_

_My mission to destroy the overgrown population took much longer than I expected. It went on and on without break for almost forty years. The leader of the population of newborns had a gift. A gift of no scent, so for forty years he was able to slip under the radar, spewing out newborns like there was no tomorrow. When I finally went home there was nothing but ash. _

_I knew Jasper was not dead, I would have felt it and perished right along with him. But our home no longer stood, and Jasper's scent was nowhere to be found. _

_I heard a movement coming from behind me and spun around acting defensively. I feral snarl rose up in my chest and caused my visitor to stumble back and fall on his behind, a very hard feat for a vampire I might add._

_Caleb sat there, wary of my reaction towards him, head bowed, hands trembling. His clothing was badly burned and he was covered in bite marks. His marred marble skin was so badly disfigured that it looked at if he were made out of wax and placed over a flame melted and then taken out to dry and attempt to reform itself. He looked like he was in a great amount of pain, which explained how he fell back when I growled at him._

"_Caleb! What happened?!" I asked rushing over to help him up _

"_My Lady, they came with a vengeance, from shadow and death, they tore through this place looking for you. They took Jasper, I'm so sorry my Lady, I tried to stop them." Caleb said remorsefully_

"_Nonsense, Caleb. You did the best you could. Thank you" I hugged him and he melted into my arms. _

_Caleb was always intensely loyal. He was fast and straightforward, and he protected the ones he cared for with everything he had. His appearance now proved that to me. It was often easy to forget how young he was. Turned at the mere age of sixteen, he was wise beyond his years._

"_Caleb, dear, I need to know, do you remember anything? Did they say anything? Any names? I have to find Jasper, but I can't do that without your help." I whispered to him in a soothing voice. He was so fragile right now that it seemed if I spoke too loud he would crumble in my arms. _

"_My Lady, I'm so so sorry" Caleb sobbed in my arms, he was starting to worry me._

"_Caleb I have to know. What happened?" I asked, adding some steel into my voice, and hating myself for it. But I had to get answers and if being stern was the way to go then so be it. I needed my Jasper back…_

"_You can't find him my Lady" Caleb whispered, "He went willingly."_

_My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, taking Caleb with me. _

"_What do you mean, Caleb?" My voice was starting to sound dead. I reserved this tone for battle, but this was becoming too much for me to handle._

"_I mean the creatures that came through here were looking for both of you. When they found him they asked him to join, he agreed, my Lady, and they all left." I fidgeted in my arms, "I tried to stop them so they burned down the house and the leader, she let her army use me as their toy." he began to shake at this, I held him tighter. _

"_Why, Caleb? Why would Jasper go?"_

"_Because, my Lady, when you didn't come back Jasper fell apart. He is not the same anymore. The leader of this new army offered him a distraction…war."_

"_Caleb, please Honey, did they say any names or give away any information? I need you to really think now, Caleb." I tried to stay calm but knowing that my Jasper was out there, fighting because of me made me want to rip the world apart and start it over from scratch._

"_Yes, I think they said one name," he thought, "yes, yes it was their leader's name"_

"_Well? Caleb what was it?" My patience was wearing thin and if Caleb didn't say it soon, he would become a victim of my wrath. _

"_Maria, the name was Maria. I'm so sorry, my Lady"_

"_Shhh, Caleb, shhh. You're okay now" Using my power, I healed Caleb's melted flesh the best I could. It might seem cruel that I did not do this before our little "chat" but I know that when pain is involved, information becomes much more accessible. _

_Caleb would never look the same again, but at least he did not look like a melting candle. _

_Now, to the matter at hand._

_Maria. I _will_ find her. And when I do, Satan himself will not be able to save her._

_**Jump forward to the day before reunion with Jasper**_

_A grand total of one hundred and fifty years, and still no sign of Jasper. I was starting to believe the he did not want to be found. _

_I tracked Maria and got extremely close. But every time she was in my grasp her and her army picked up and fled without a trace. This threw me off because I had to start the tracking process all over again. I made sure to cut off my scent to her army so as not to alert them of my presence, but never once did I see Jasper. _

_Finally, about sixty years after I went home to find my house burned down, I infiltrated Maria's encampment. I found Maria's tent and was about to step in when I heard her. _

'_Dammit! I will get him back! He will come back!" Maria hissed_

"_Maria, he'll kill you" a dead voice responded_

"_He spared me once, he'll do it again" she said, defiance clear in her voice_

"_No Maria, he does not allow second chances."_

"_Shut up you fool! You all are just sour because The God of War himself let me live!"_

_Jasper was gone… _

_Without thinking I took off running at a full on sprint towards the Texan border. Probably not my brightest move. I left the woman that had my Jasper for the last sixty years alive and able. But I was desperate to find _my_ God of War, and being like this made me messy. _

_Throughout the years I followed every lead I found. Being one of the first vampires created, and for the sole purpose of seeking and destroying, this task shouldn't be this hard and time consuming, especially with all my extra abilities. No, it really _shouldn't_. But that is because it wasn't taken into account that I was searching for _Jasper_, another first born, who also had a plethora of extra abilities. If he didn't want to be found, I would not be able to find him. But I persevered nonetheless._

_And that led me here._

_To the dark and dank town of Forks, Washington. A prime place for a vampire, overcast 97% of the time. We wouldn't have to hide here. I caught an old trail of Jasper's scent about five miles out. He could have just passed through for all I know._

_I was walking around the town about to take off to my next destination when I passed a restaurant that seemed to be a popular student hangout. That's when I heard the whispers begin…_

"_Hey Mike, do you see that chick across the street?" Pubescent boy numero uno asked his friend, Mike was his name._

"_Holy shit man! She's hotter then Rosalie!" Pubescent boy, Mike answered_

"_Yeah man do you think she's related to them?" Numero uno asked_

_hmmm…they know people that look like me? As in other vampires?_

"_I dunno man but I'm about to find out. Watch how real men work, Tyler." Numero dos replied in a cocky tone._

"_Dude, not cool, I saw her first. What if she is related to the Cullens, man? You gonna explain to Emmett how his cousin, or whatever she is, got with you? You know they hate you." _

"_Man, you don't know that" Numero dos replied petulantly, but you could hear fear in his voice._

"_Well I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Man, I can't believe summer is over…but junior year here we come!" Tyler responded excitedly_

_Well that was weird. I never imagined my new lead would come from two adolescent boys that wanted to hit on me._

_Well it looks like I'm off to high school. I took out my cell phone and called the only high school in the town, Forks High. _

"_Hello?" an elderly woman answered_

"_Hello, my name is Isabella Swan and I was wondering what the process of enrollment is. I know it's late but I just moved here from…Phoenix, Arizona." I hoped my brief hesitation didn't register to the old woman._

"_Well dear you can start tomorrow but may I please speak with one of your parents?" Shit! I didn't think this through!_

"_Ma'am I'm 17 and I am an emancipated minor" I spewed out_

"_Oh, okay well then the process should be relatively easy, just bring in your old school records to the main office tomorrow and I'll have your schedule ready for you, dear, my name is Ms. Cope by the way." _

_Well that was easy. I could type up fake records in minutes._

"_Well Ms. Cope, thank you very much. I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"_

"_8:00 AM, dear. See you tomorrow and have a nice evening."_

_With that I hung up and kept on walking. I needed transportation. I called up the closest Lamborghini dealership and bought a black on black Murcielago. I ran the hundred or so miles to the dealership and sped back to forks making it back just in time to go to school._

_When I parked I heard a beautiful sound of a well tuned engine speeding down the road_

_A gorgeous Ducati 1198 sped into the parking lot faster than any human would be able to maneuver the bike and parked smoothly in the space across from me. _

_That body…_

_Then he took off his helmet and I gasped and held my breath._

_After a while I decided I couldn't stall anymore. I stepped out of my car and stood straight. Time froze and my voice stuck in my throat._

_Beautiful Blonde locks that fell right to his chin. Piercing violet eyes that entranced me from the moment I woke to this life. A body that was made just for my pleasure…_

_I finally found my voice and whispered…_

"_Jasper…" _

_End Flashback_

When I was brought out of my thoughts we were standing in front of a huge white mansion. It was beautiful. Grand white columns held up the front porch of the three house and a huge wrap around garden surrounded to house. Nearby I could hear the peaceful sounds of water flowing. It reminded me of our old estate…

Just then a tall strawberry blonde vampire walked out of the house. Her eyes zeroed onto Jasper and mine intertwined hands. A scowl instantly showed up on her face and she folded her arms across her chest and said,

"Get your grimy hands off of my mate, you bitch!"

_Oh this should be good…_

* * *

**AN: Ahhh!! my hands hurt!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: We got snow! And that means no school for me, bitchess!!! But knowing how I work, the minute I pick up a shovel to help, I fall on my ass effectively ruling me useless to anyone…except my computer.**

**So on with the story!**

**BTW! I added pictures of what I think my characters should look like onto my profile. Check it!**

**Still no beta, sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything except my melted candle stick aka Caleb. :)**

* * *

_Previously on Living in War…_

_When I was brought out of my thoughts we were standing in front of a huge white mansion. It was beautiful. Grand white columns held up the front porch of the three story house and a huge wrap around garden surrounded to home. Nearby I could hear the peaceful sounds of water flowing. It reminded me of our old estate…_

_Just then a tall strawberry blonde vampire walked out of the house. Her eyes zeroed onto Jasper and my intertwined hands. A scowl instantly showed on her face and she folded her arms across her chest and said, _

"_Get your grimy hands off of my mate, you bitch!"_

_Oh this should be good…_

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

"Excuse me?" I asked to the blonde.

She was beautiful in her own right. She wasn't anything compared to the blonde Cullen, Rosalie I believe, but she was pretty. She had to be for what she did.

She was a succubus, a lure of the human male. Arguably one of the worst types of monsters. The males that survived talked of the creatures of their dreams coming to them and making them feel the greatest pleasure they had ever experienced. This made them sought after, human males all over the world believed that this was the one experience that they wanted more than anything. Little did they know that these survivors were far more lucky than they thought.

She was a couple inches shorter than me, standing at around 5'8" with curly strawberry blonde hair that hung to her shoulders. She had long legs and a torso that would make any human male go weak in the knees. Her breasts were well filled out nicely as was her ass.

In the past, before Jasper and I were separated, whenever we ran across a Succubus or an Incubus, the male version of a succubus, rarely did we let them live.

This blonde in front of us was fortunate to not have run into us at that time.

"You heard me you slut! I said get your _grimy_ hands off my mate!"

"Tanya…" Edward warned

I chuckled darkly and from my peripheral I saw and heard Jasper laughing with me. The Cullens were extremely wary of us. They knew Jasper had power alone, but together, they knew we were a force to be reckoned with. Though they did not know the extent of our abilities, they were not dumb enough to cross us.

Tanya , however, was.

"Do you even know who we are, little girl?" I asked her in a condescending voice. No matter how humorous this situation was, we had more pressing matters to attend to. I had no reason to stand here and have this conversation with Tanya. I wasn't even jealous, I knew Jasper and I were soul mates, and our little 'rendezvous' on the Canadian border just proved that.

"Who 'we' are?!" She scoffed, "I know who Jasper is, and I know that you're the slut that's trying to steal him away! And I am no _little_ girl, you prude!" Tanya said, venom dripping in her voice

"Tanya," my patience was slipping and Jasper was not even attempting to calm me "I have been mated to Jasper for _over_ ten thousand years, and if that doesn't give you any insight to how long we have existed, let me just tell you that to me you are no more than a thorn in my side. To me you _are_ a little girl, an embryo that I can terminate at any given time, if I wished to do so." My voice was steely and there was a collective gasp when I mentioned how long Jasper and I have existed.

Tanya visibly cringed back, but her nerves and conscious seemed to be on a different frequency to her vocal cords.

"Liar" she sneered

I could feel Jasper tugging in my head so I let him in.

'_Darlin' would you like me to step in?'_ He asked. Yet another reason why I loved him so dearly. He knew I could handle myself and liked to do so at that, but he could feel my control thinning and so he decided it was time to intervene.

'_Please, be my guest' _I responded to him. I saw a smile tug at the corners of his lips before his beautiful face turned up in a sneer.

He was a terrifyingly beautiful sight to behold, and he was all mine.

Tanya cringed back even further when she noticed that he was directing his glare upon her.

"Tanya, if I were you I would refrain from calling _my mate_ a slut or a liar. That is, if you value your existence enough to want to keep it for another hour." He said in a dead calm voice which was a stark contrast to the look on his face. It only made him more deadly.

The air was thick with tension as we waited for Tanya's next idiotic response. I wondered briefly if it was possible for a vampire to be delusional.

"Well it's not my fault that this slu…_she_ comes gliding in like she fucking owns this place!" Tanya screeched. I swear her mouth has a mind of its own cause I could feel her fear, but she refused to react to it. She would probably make a good warrior if she directed her mind to a more constructive path.

"That's enough, Tanya" Jasper said in the same calm voice. But I could feel his insides were beginning to boil. This bitch wouldn't last much longer if she kept this up.

"It will be enough she leaves!" Tanya screamed trying to assert her authority. _Poor girl…_

Faster then any of the vampires standing before the two us could see, Jasper flew to where he was standing behind Tanya. The calm façade was gone and he was now the horrifying demon known as the God of War, _my_ God of War.

Before Tanya even registered that he was behind her, he leaned down over her shoulder and whispered menacingly in her ear,

"How about _you_ leave so that I don't have to listen to your fucking voice anymore. One more word and I'll rip your fucking head off and let you watch while I burn your body whole." Jasper's eyes were pitch-black, the whites of his eyes were no longer existent. I knew his threat was not an empty one and it was something that he would carry out without a second thought.

Tanya let out a whimpered incoherent plea, but shut her mouth before she could say anything in fear that Jasper would act on his threat.

Just then Jasper and I heard the light footfalls of six other vampires coming from behind the house. This must be the rest of the Cullens along with the rest of Tanya's coven. I knew that I had to calm Jasper down before they came into view. He and I had to be a united front in order to face what they had to tell us.

I flitted over to where I was standing in front of Tanya facing Jasper.

"Move" I commanded to Tanya who upon my words stumbled to where the Cullens were standing, still shocked at our little confrontation.

When she was no longer blocking me from Jasper I slowly closed the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear,

"Come back, my Love. Come back to me." I sent all of my love out to him and I could tell that slowly but surely he was coming around. I whispered more soothing words to him, and I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

This is why we needed to be together.

Jasper was the only being in the entire universe that could bring me back from drawing into myself and letting my inner demon rule over my mind and motor functions. It was the same for him, only I could bring him back. God himself did not bother trying to keep us sane when we let loose the demons that he created so that his world could remain stable. A shaky equilibrium if you ask me.

Without Jasper my demon would stake its territory in my mind for days on end.

Before today's reunion, I had accepted the fact that without him, I had no control over how long my demon would have power over me.

But with Jasper here he could bring me back within minutes, and so now since he works the same way, it was my turn to bring him back. This was mild compared to some of the other times…

_**Flashback to 100 years after creation of Jasper and Bella…**_

_Today was the first mission that Jasper and I would complete that would be a real challenge. _

_Today we wouldn't be fighting Vampires._

_No, today we would be fighting the Children of the Moon._

_Werewolves. _

_A fairly new vile race of creatures that had no control over themselves once they changed, during the full moon. And tonight was the first full moon of the year. _

_When God created us, he created us so that we would be able to co-exist with all of the other creatures in the world, including the Children of the Moon. _

_But that is not to say that the Children of the Moon were created to co-exist with us. _

_Children of the moon were also created for the purpose of destroying overgrown populations, but they were too knew a species and were deemed untamable. _

_One of the first created, a power hungry beast, wanted the werewolves to be at the top of earth's hierarchy. God saw this and ordered him and his followers to be exterminated. When word got to him that we were coming he went around like crazy, biting every primitive human he could find. _

_He was successful in created the first werewolf army. He had changed more than 1000 humans, but due to their territorial like nature, they fought each other, much like newborn vampires. _

_They were untrained vicious animals with claws and teeth capable of ripping through our marble flesh. _

_We were briefed on the situation and sent out to destroy this army of over one thousand. This was not going to be an easy feat. _

_Two vs. One Thousand_

_Before we reached where they were congregating in the mountains of Russia, we smelled them. A rancid putrid smell surrounded our senses temporarily blinding me. Next to me I felt Jasper stiffen. _

_In my head Jasper told me to stop breathing, so I did, but the smell was engrained in my memory. For the first time in one hundred years I wanted to throw up._

_Jasper then thought to me,_

'_Let it out, my Goddess, let your demon out.'_

_Going into a dangerous situation like this we had to be prepared, so we unleashed out monsters and let them consume our bodies. _

_I felt my eyes darken, and a red haze invaded my vision. But it didn't impair me, no, in fact it magnified everything. I could now see the entire light spectrum. _

_Every molecule of water on the leaves, every atom that made up all that surrounded us. I could see through into the cavernous mountain, see little individual orange heat sparks where the werewolves waited for our arrival. I could hear water running up the tree roots, and the sound of wings flapping above us, but more importantly, I could hear the sound of one thousand and sixty two distinct heartbeats in the mountain._

_We could hear and see _everything_._

'_Goddess, are you ready?' Jasper thought_

'_Always'_

_I could feel my lips pull back into a menacing grin, and when I looked to my Jasper his face was set in an identical mask. _

_We were no longer Jasper Whitlock and Isabella Swan._

_We were the God and Goddess of War._

_This is why people, vampires and nature itself feared us, and now we were out to set the world right once again. We were about to add another creature to the list of beings that feared us. Werewolves._

_We dashed into the mountain, a shimmering red shield forming around us preventing anything from sneaking up behind our backs. If someone or something saw us from afar coming at them when I had my shield around us, they might think that Satan himself is coming to collect their soul. They couldn't have been more wrong…_

_We were worse than Satan._

_When we reached the opening to the mountain's cave the first round came running out, already at a full sprint. Angry snarls ripped through their horse sized bodies, they were no longer the men that controlled their bodies, they were ferocious flesh eating monsters. There were eighty or so in the first round. _

_It was almost too easy. One of us alone could have gotten the job done, but together, it was like a walk in the park. _

_Yes, these animals were well equipped to kill vampires._

_Yes, they were skilled._

_Yes, they had the advantage of mass and numbers._

_But we were better._

_By the time the sun rose, we were onto the second to last round of the rancid smelling dogs when they began to change back to their human forms. Most of them looked terribly disoriented in their naked forms, and when they saw us they froze. Their human instincts told them that they should be very afraid, but their werewolf instincts told them that we were the enemy, and to stay and fight till the death. Their human brain capacity could not handle these warring instincts so they froze, like deer in headlights._

_We had no choice, we had to kill them. We could not risk waiting for the next full moon to see if they would be tamable. To make their death a little more humane, Jasper fed all of the happiness he could in his warlike state and I cut off their senses. They would at least die oblivious and happy. That is if they didn't end up in hell._

_When we finished off the ones outside, we took off into the mountain and did the same to those inside. _

_Then we came upon the leader. _

_Being one of the first created of his kind, he was more powerful and created with a few gifts of his own. One being immunity to others' gifts, and the ability to remain in his wolf form past the full moon. He got past my shield and launched at me from the back. When we collided it sounded like a mountain collapsing. The thunderous blare reverberated against the cave amplifying the noise. _

_A surprised growl ripped through my chest as we fell to the ground, followed by the most frightening sound I have ever heard. But this sound was music to my ears._

_Jasper's furious snarl tore through his chest causing the werewolf to hesitate long enough for me to kick him off and flit to the other end of the cave where Jasper stood crouched down._

_I knew he was too far gone, this was the most angry I had ever seen him, he was livid. I also knew that this was now his kill. I would not attempt to interfere._

_Before the lone werewolf could even defend himself Jasper lunged across the cave and had the wolf pinned against the wall. If we weren't fighting I would have found this image humorous. There stood my God of War overpowering a wolf more then twice his size._

_Jasper released one of his hands that was choking the wolf and took hold of one of its limbs. With a powerful yank, he tore off the wolf's front left leg. The wolf yelped in pain and his form began to quiver. _

_He was changing back to his human form._

_Suddenly, pinned against the wall was a man about 5'11" with wide scared eyes as he stared up at Jasper. His left arm was missing and blooding was pouring out of the wound, but he seemed too scared to actually notice the amount of blood he was loosing. When his eyes zeroed onto his torn off limb he began to shake. _

_The display would have caused a sane Jasper to drop and interrogate the man for reasons as to why he created an army of this size in the first place. But standing before this man was not a sane Jasper. Standing before him was a man that had lunged and attacked me._

"_Please!" The wolf-man begged, "I'm Sorry!"_

_At that Jasper loosened his hold on the man. It seemed as if he was letting him go, relief flashed in the man's eyes._

_Faster then the eye could see, Jasper swung his hand at the man's head effectively decapitating him. _

_It was finally over._

_In the time that Jasper was taking care of the last of the werewolves, I had time to calm a little, and sanity began to seep into my head. _

_But Jasper's demon was still fuming. _

_I sprinted over to him and cradled his face in between my hands. I spoke to him in both my head and out loud causing an echo effect that I knew would bring him back faster._

"_Jasper, my Love, it is over." I thought and said simultaneously, "Come back to me, my Love, come back."_

_After about five minutes of soothing, the blackness in his eyes began to fade back to their original bright violet._

_After another indecipherable moment, my Jasper was back, and our demons were successfully locked away until the next assignment. _

_When I saw the sanity creep back into Jasper's eyes I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his._

"_I love you, Darlin'" Jasper both said and thought to me against my lips._

_I pulled away and smiled at him. He leaned in and our foreheads touched, and I said, _

"_I love you too, Jasper. More than anything." _

_End Flashback_

So, like I said…

Bringing back Jasper today was like a cake walk.

The other six vampires were getting closer and I quickly pulled Jasper in for a chaste kiss before we turned and faced the direction of the others.

When they appeared they took in the sight before them and when their eyes landed on Jasper and me, they instantly became wary.

The blonde male who I knew was the paternal figure in Jasper's mock family stepped forward and introduced himself to me.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I am the leader of the Coven that resides here in Forks. You seem to have already met most of my family, but this here" he said taking the hand a beautiful motherly looking vampire, "is my wife and mate, Esme Cullen."

"It's very nice to meet you Carlisle, Esme, my name is Isabella Swan." I said in a soothing voice.

"It's nice to meet you too, Isabella" Esme said

I smiled and felt like I should say something else,

"Thank you" I blurted out

Carlisle and Esme looked and me confused.

"For what, dear?" Esme responded

"For taking care of Jasper in my absence" I said

"Well Bella, it's been our pleasure" Carlisle said honestly.

Right then I knew how Jasper was able to stand living with this family for the past fifty years.

The two leaders of this coven were the most compassionate and loving vampires I have ever run into, possibly in the entire world, cause I have met _a lot _of vampires.

Right then the other male that was with Carlisle and Esme stepped forward and said,

"My name is Eleazar,"

_hmmm…I know that name_

I felt Jasper's tug and opened my mind and before he could say anything I asked,

'_Where do I know his name from?' _I thought to Jasper

'_He used to work for the Volturi, Darlin''_ Jasper responded

That's it! I knew I had heard that name before. The vampire that could sense out the gifts of others…

"and this here is my wife and mate, Carmen" he said pulling forth a tall dark-haired woman who smiled brilliantly at the me, "We are the leaders of the Denali Coven, from Alaska."

Next, a short blonde haired vampire stepped forth and held out her hand,

"Hi! I'm Kate" she said in a happy tone, but I sensed something else coming from her too…mischief?

_Ahh…she has a power, this should be fun._

I took her hand and grasped it firmly and smiled at her. I look of awe and confusion swept across her features and I smirked. I let go of her hand and turned to face the last vampire that had yet to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Irina" she said formally. I could feel her annoyance towards me, and I suspected it had something to do with the still trembling Tanya who was standing over by the Cullens. She was also a succubus.

_My my! Two succubuses in one coven! They were really asking for it._

Eleazar then spoke up and looked straight at Jasper and I.

"We need to talk"

* * *

**AN: This took me FOREVER to write!! Whew… please review to let me know what you think!**

**-ZiggyLove**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: No Beta. My apologies for any errors. **

**Now March!**

_**Left, left, left, right, left…**_

**Disclaimer: SM owns all, gosh darn it!**

* * *

_Previously on Living In War…_

_**BPOV**_

_Eleazar then spoke up and looked straight at Jasper and I._

"_We need to talk" _

**Chapter 8**

**JPOV**

We all filed into the living room and I sat down on the loveseat and pulled Bella down onto my lap.

Carlisle and Esme looked at me curiously but said nothing. _Bless their un-beating hearts._

Both Tanya and Irina glared at Bella, but she ignored their venomous glances. She knew what was coming was much more important then their petty succubus issues. So we sat down and directed our undivided attention to Eleazar.

"Well, what do you need to talk about?" Bella asked in a stern voice. We knew the gist of what was happening, but we still needed the finer details. This was vital, so we automatically slipped into military mode.

Eleazar squared his shoulders, from where he sat across the living room next to Carmen, towards us.

"We came here to see you Jasper, but it seems that we may have gotten lucky and run into both of you at the same time." Eleazar spoke

Of the two vegetarian vampire clans crowded into this room right now, Eleazar knew the most about me, and in turn about Bella. From his power to sense other vampire's powers, he put two and two together, and figured out who we were.

"You see, about two months ago, a human drinking vampire stumbled across our home and when asked what they were doing, they responded that they were recruiting. They were sent there in hopes of enlisting Kate and myself." He said in a grave voice. "Jasper, they came from Texas, they're building an army and from all the talk that's circulating, it's big. Really big."

This didn't surprise me in the least, Bella had already told me that Maria was behind whatever was brewing. I knew I should have killed the bitch when I had the chance, she was too much of a liability.

Bella could sense that I was too deep in my thoughts to respond so she spoke up.

"Thank you for your warning, Eleazar, but we were already aware of this." Eleazar looked up at her in confusion, and Bella simply tapped her head. I've seen Edward do this many times over and have come to despise that little gesture, but when Bella did it was just plain sexy. She looked over at me and smirked.

_Dammit! I left my mind open_

"Well, what do you plan on doing?" Carmen spoke up

"It depends." Bella offered

"On?" Carlisle questioned

"Whether or not Jasper and I see fit that we allow her to come to us, or if we should go to them first."

Everyone looked at us incredulously while Eleazar remained calm.

"Are you crazy?!" Emmett asked, "Now I love a good fight more than anything, except you Rosie, but you can't just go waltzing in on a newborn army of this degree and expect to come out alive. Let alone with just the two of you." Emmett was looking at us like we had five heads. Though he was the only one that spoke up, he was not alone in thinking like this. They all, excluding Eleazar, believed we were mad.

Bella smiled at them and then looked at me and thought,

'_It's time, Jasper. We need to tell them about us.'_

'_Okay, Darlin'. You or me?'_

'_You. You're the one they lived with for the past fifty years. They'll most likely take it better if you tell them.' _

I nodded minutely and turned to face the ten curious vampires sitting and standing throughout various places in the living room.

"I think it's time that we tell you about our past." I spoke cautiously

The level of curiosity radiating throughout the room skyrocketed. And when they saw that I was about to begin they congregated closer around Bella and me.

"What have you guys heard about the Gods of War?" I asked

"I read that they were the first vampires created by God himself to purify the world, there were ten, but only two were well known. The God and Goddess of War. They were supposed to be terrifyingly beautiful, even to those they killed. But, I heard that they were just a legend. A myth." Carlisle stated, ever the bookworm.

Bella scoffed and said,

"Come now Carlisle, you're a vampire. You know nothing is really a myth." Realization dawned on his features and he gasped

"It can't be…" Bella and I waited patiently for the other nine vampires to catch up to Carlisle and Eleazar. When they did they gasped and stared at us intently waiting for me to continue our story.

"We don't know the exact date that we were created, it was before time itself existed. But I do know that Bella and I were the first two."

"What happened? To the others I mean." Irina interrupted

"Three went crazy, which is the reason why you are here today. Five tried to settle and start a family, but separated after some time, I don't keep tabs on them and I know that they quit their "jobs" so to speak a little while after that." I said "This may not make sense, it's a long story so please, no more questions until the end."

They all nodded and Irina offered a small apology which in turn, Bella smiled at her kindly.

"As I was saying…what you read, Carlisle, wasn't a myth, it just didn't get everything right. God himself did create us, as ironic as that may sound, he did it for a good reason. We were made to purge the earth of anything and everything that threatened the balance of this world. If we were not created, this earth would have died within one hundred years after its formation." I paused to run through my thoughts

"God created five males and five females. Not as mates per se, but he was just keeping up with the whole idea of balance. In fact, Bella and I were the two that paired up. Since we were the first created, and for the purpose of war at that, God gave us each a special ability, or power as you call it. All of us had control over the earth, wind, fire, and water, but Bella and I were given something extra since we were the first two created. The prototype so to speak.

We were given the power of all powers." I said and looked up to see eleven sets of golden eyes staring at Bella and I in confusion.

"What that means is that we can have any power that we wish, we just have to think about it." Bella clarified.

Eleven distinctly different gasps surrounded us at that moment. _Damn_

This is why I hated telling people about our gifts. They were already wary of us without knowing and now they are going to be even more so. I tried to smile but it come out more like a grimace.

Bella saw how uncomfortable I was and continued on with our story.

"We were trained by God himself and taught to be civilized with all of God's other creatures. When we completed our training, we were sent on our first missions individually to see how well we would fare. When we were ready, Jasper and I trained the other eight.

Once that was done, they were sent on their own individual missions. Jasper and I were the only two that successfully completed our assignments on the first try." She said.

Bella looked over at me and smiled knowing that she gave me enough time to recuperate from my thoughts to tell the rest of the story. So I continued,

"When God was satisfied that we were ready to go off without supervision, he gave us the choice of fighting together or as individuals. Again, Bella and I were the only ones that decided to stick together. We continued to keep tabs on the other eight for the first four centuries, but after that we somehow lost contact. Then we got word that three of them had combined forces and turned to Satan. You see, each of us was born with an inner demon that helps us in war and guides us to success. You all have something similar, but only on a much smaller scale. But when we let that demon loose, sometimes, depending on the assignment, it can be hard to reign in. Bella and I had the worst two demons of the ten, if not calmed down after missions were completed, it could be days before we come back to reality. But these three allowed their demons to take over their mind completely and they drew into themselves. Then one of them fed off a human but didn't drain him completely. That was when the first bitten vampire was created. We were forced to kill the three that went mad, and the other five, like I said tried to create a family. They were successful for some time, but I suppose having five of the most powerful vampires in the world trying to live in one household while also trying to be civil to one another got to be too much. So they separated. Last I heard from them, they had all decided to 'retire' from what we do, and God being God, allowed them to. So Bella and I are basically the only ones left." I finished

"Now, do you have any questions?" I asked

"So you're really them? The God and Goddess of War?" Carlisle asked, shocked.

Bella and I simply nodded and Carlisle's eyes lit up with no doubt undiluted curiosity.

"But Jasper, you said that you and Bella chose to stay together. So why have you been apart for all this time?" Rosalie asked.

Now our beginnings were one thing, but I myself still needed answers to this question.

Bella looked at me and smiled sympathetically at me, showing me that she felt the same way.

"We were given individual missions that required us to travel to opposite sides of the world to complete. We got separated, but now we have found each other again." I said smiling at my Bella.

"What about the Volturi?" Edward asked curiously

"What about them?" Bella asked

"How do you get past them?"

"We don't, it's more like they get past us." I said, looking at Eleazar

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that similar to us, they are here to terminate, but they only work in the realm of vampires. When Bella and I first ran into them a couple millennia ago, their leader, Aro, tried to recruit us. He was still in the process of staking his claim on the vampire world and we were the first vampires that he had met who blocked his power. When we refused, he threatened to separate us by force if we did not join. Let's just say if a vampire could shit his pants, Aro would have done so _and_ more…" I chuckled softly, still to this day that story brings a smile to my face.

_Flashback_

_Bella and I were running south from a territory north of Italy where we had just completed an assignment, when we ran into him._

_He looked fairly young and new to this life, but he was flanked on both sides by five others, creating a "V" like shape. _

"_Hello" he said, "My name is Aro Moretti, are you two are…"_

"_My name is Jasper, and this is Isabella"_

"_Ah, Jasper and Isabella, welcome to Volturi!" He held out both hands for us to take._

_Upon contact with our skin, I could immediately feel a probing sensation in my head. I knew he had a strong gift, and I also know that for it to work, he needed physical contact._

_I quickly fortified my mind and I could feel that Bella did the same. _

_Aro's forehead scrunched up and he looked a bit disgruntled._

"_Well that's very interesting" he stated, more to himself. Suddenly his eyes glinted with an idea._

"_I have a proposition for the two of you, you see I'm starting somewhat of a 'vampire police force' and I would love it if you two would join us." He said it like we had an option but I knew that he wasn't really giving us one, little did he know we were the last things on this planet that he wanted to mess with. _

"_Thank you for your offer, but we will have to graciously decline." Bella stated_

"_Now, now my dears. That was not the answer I was looking for. You are outnumbered and I would hate to see you get separated from each other. I can tell that your bond is quite strong." Aro stated in a sure voice._

"_I'm sorry Aro, but the lady declined, and I go where she goes." I said back firmly._

"_So be it Jasper, but I would hate it if you had to one day come home to a not so pretty looking mate." Aro threatened. _

_Oh boy is he asking for it. I was beginning to lose my patience with this lame excuse of a man, when Bella took a step towards him._

_Aro's posse quickly moved so that he was fully protected from us. I used my power to freeze them so that they could not advance towards us any further._

_Bella weaved her way through them and stood in from of Aro._

"_Was that a threat that I just heard, Aro or was I mistaken" Bella's voice was steely and I could tell that Aro was fighting not to cringe back. He was wondering why his guard let her get past them. He was starting to get scared._

"_You heard correct Miss Isabella" Aro said back trying to remain calm, but his voice quivered at the end_

_Suddenly, Bella grabbed Aro's dick and yanked it off completely causing the fabric of his black pants to tear and come with it._

_Aro roared in pain and doubled over. Bella turned around without a word and started walking back towards me, with his penis in her hand._

"_You Bitch! Give that back!" Aro yelled_

_Bella's eyes flashed and before he knew it Bella was standing in front of Aro with her teeth just centimeters away from his throat._

"_You will not call me a Bitch for threatening my mate and me. You brought this upon yourself! Perhaps now this will serve as a lesson for you that you don't always get your way." Bella said in a hard voice, "as for your lame excuse for a dick. I'll be keeping it until I feel that the need to give it back. Let it be a reminder to you that there are things in this world that are even more powerful than you."_

_With that she turned and walked away leaving behind a scared and sore Aro. When we were a good distance away I released his guards from their frozen positions._

_Three years later when Bella and I were moving, we came across the box that housed Aro's dick. After a few laughs about forgetting it was there, we had Caleb express ship it back to him, well as express as you could possibly get back then…_

_End Flashback_

"Wow" Carlisle said in awe

"Yes. Now if you don't have any further questions, it is essential that we talk about what is coming." I said going back into military mode

"Okay, so what do you think should happen?" Eleazar asked

"I think Jasper and I should go down to meet her head on. With this being a town, it would not be safe for her to unleash this many newborns on it." Bella responded

"So what can we do?" Emmett asked excitedly

"That is for you to decide" Bella said, "You can either stay here or come with us, either way Jasper and I are going. If you decide to come, we will have to train you, if this is really as big as Eleazar has heard, then we will have to start soon, the newborns won't last long."

Carlisle and Eleazar shared a significant glance and I could tell that they were worried about the rest of their families.

"I'm sorry, I know that this is sudden, it is really not necessary for you to come, but Jasper and I feel like you deserve the option." Bella stated

Esme smiled and reached over to pat both of our knees.

"Thank you, Dear."

Carlisle then looked at me and said,

"Is it okay if we all go somewhere to discuss this privately?"

"Of course" I responded, "Would it be easier if Bella and I stepped out for a moment?"

Carlisle smiled gratefully and that was answer enough,

"Do you have your cell?" Carlisle asked me and I nodded, "Good, I'll call you when we have made a decision."

With that, Bella and I stood and went out the front door. We could easily listen in on their discussion, but we didn't, we respected them enough to have a few moments to talk things out as a family.

Bella and I walked out towards the back of the house were the river was. Her eyes lit up and she looked at me and dashed towards the water. I followed closely behind her and watched as she sat at the edge rolled up her jeans and put her feet in the water. I followed suit and sat down next to her.

Taking her hand I asked, "What do you think they are going to decide?"

She shrugged and said, "I don't know. It's hard to say, but I know that Emmett is dying to come."

I chuckled a little at that, Emmett was always eager for a good fight. But I'm not sure he really thought through exactly what he would have to do if he came. Our play fights were always just for fun. This would be for real.

This would be to kill.

Bella and I sat there in comfortable silence until I felt and heard a buzzing in my pocket. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the Caller ID.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"You can come home now, son. We have made a decision."

"We'll be there in five." I said and then hung up. Bella was already standing and reached down to take my hand. She pulled me up and together we ran hand in hand back to the house.

When we walked in through the front door, we went straight to the living room where we could smell the others.

When we walked into the room all eleven vampires had serious expressions on their faces except Emmett. Right then I knew their decision, as did Bella, but we wanted to hear it confirmed out loud.

"The verdict?" I asked

Carlisle squared his shoulders towards us and said in a strong sure voice,

"We are going with you, all of us. We will need you to train us."

I nodded and looked at my Bella who smiled. Her eyes flashed with excitement, which I mirrored perfectly and she said in a keen voice that sent shivers down my spine and woke up God of War Jr.,

"Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

**AN: I…need…sleep…but reviews are always welcome!**

**- ZiggyLove**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Massive Snow storm coming in…you know what that means! More time for me to write!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all**

* * *

_Previously on Living In War…_

_JPOV_

"_The verdict?" I asked_

_Carlisle squared his shoulders towards us and said in a strong sure voice, _

"_We are going with you, all of us. We will need you to train us."_

_I nodded and looked at my Bella who smiled. Her eyes flashed with excitement, which I mirrored perfectly and she said in a keen voice that sent shivers down my spine and woke up God of War Jr.,_

"_Let's get started shall we?"_

Chapter 9

JPOV

"Okay, first things first," Bella started, "do you guys know of a place where we can congregate and practice that is far enough away from the humans that there is no chance of one stumbling into one of our practice sessions?"

"A few miles north there is an open field that we often play baseball in. It is far enough away that the humans won't hear or see us." Alice stated matter-of-factly with a tinge of sadness

I knew that I had to talk to her. I owed her that much. Maybe I could hint at how much Edward wants her.

Yes, I knew that Edward wanted her, though he tried hard to hide it from me, and was damn near successful at that, he didn't take into account just who I am. _Well it's not like he could you idiot, the entire family only found out who you were today. Dumbass…_

I tried to tell Alice of his intentions once, but she was too busy coming after me to even listen.

Truth is, I know Alice doesn't, no, couldn't love me. Though she truly believes that she does, it goes no deeper than lust. Same for Edward to Bella. Only difference is that Edward knows that he loves Alice, but that did not stop him from feeling lust whenever he and Bella are in the same room together. Alice doesn't know how to differentiate between the two emotions. When Alice found me, she was instantly attracted to me, but not in the way that Bella and I attract each other. She was attracted to me because of my age, wisdom and protection that came with being around me. From the time that she woke to this life, her mind was a chaotic mess. Not being able to remember who you are would do that to you though. Then when she saw me in her first vision, she had nothing else to grasp onto except that. She become obsessed with me in a sense. When she finally met me she felt calm for the first time since she awoke. This caused her to follow me around like a lost puppy, but I could tell that she feared what would happen if I wasn't around to sooth her. I put up with her because I knew what it felt like to feel lost, hell when she found me I was lost, for the past century and a half I've been lost. Lost without my Bella. So I granted her the small luxury of being in my presence for the past fifty years without complaint.

But now with Bella back, it was time that we put this little obsession to rest and set her off in her heart's path.

In order to train successfully, we needed everyone's undivided attention, but ever since Alice saw me with Bella, I knew that would not be possible until I talked to her. So here went nothing…

"Alice, come take a walk with me." I stood and smiled at her. I looked at Bella who was just smiling warmly back at me and I heard her thought

'_Set her right Jasper, and do it nicely. I have a feeling that we could be really good friends.'_

'_Anything for you Darlin''_I thought back with a smile

I reached out and helped Alice up off of the couch. I didn't miss the glare that Edward sent my way before he composed his face into a serene mask.

I would have to work this just right so that Edward can have his happy ending too. _Nice Jasper. Now you sound like a pussy. _Geez my inner voice was really grouchy today..

I took Alice out the back door and didn't stop walking until we were out of hearing range of the probing ears of my family. When we finally got to a reasonable spot I stopped and sat down on the damp earth.

Alice slid down gracefully in front of me, a forlorn expression haunting her pixie features.

"Alice – " I started

"Save it, Jasper. Even without my vision, I have a pretty good idea of what you're about to say to me." Her voice sounded sharp, but I could hear the undertones of pain

"Well then Darlin', if you know so much then you would know that Edward is head over heels in love with you." I blurted. _Very smooth Whitlockyou asshole, you were supposed to be subtle._

Alice's head shot up and she looked at me in surprise, happiness radiating off of her for a few seconds before sadness took over once again.

"You can't know that." She said looking down at her hands

"Eh hem…Empath, remember?"

She looked back up at me with _hope_ in her eyes? Maybe this won't be as hard as I expected.

"But I can't be with him, Jasper. I love _you_."

"Yes, Darlin' you do, but in a brotherly way. What you think your deeper love is, is actually lust." I repeated to her what I had thought about earlier and when I was finished she had venom tears in her eyes.

I got up and closed the distance in between us and picked her up in a tight embrace. She was so tiny in comparison to me.

While she was still in my arms I asked,

"I can tell that you want Edward, Alice. Why did you not act on your feelings?"

"Because, Jasper, from the moment I saw you in my head when I woke to this life, I thought that I loved you. I thought that we were made for each other. I'vealways found Edward attractive, but I never acted upon those feelings because I felt that, even if we were not together, I would be betraying you. I know that you never saw me as a lover, but that didn't stop me from going after you. I was waiting for you, Jasper." I looked at her sadly said

"I'm so sorry Darlin', if I had talked to you sooner, I would have prevented all of your heartache."

"It's okay, Jasper. I probably wouldn't have believed you before anyway, but now that I see you and Bella together, I understand." She smiled

Suddenly her face was sad again and she was feeling very depressed.

"All this time, Jasper. All this time I've been after the wrong person. Oh I must have hurt Edward _so_ bad!"

"It will all heal in time, Alice. If you two are meant to be together, in a few years it won't even matter that you spent your first fifty years going after the wrong man." I soothed

She looked up at me and smiled a teary smile

"Thank you, Jasper. I owe you my sanity"

"It has been my pleasure, little one. I believe that you helped me some too." I said light-heartedly

But deep down I knew it was true. Alice's naturally vibrant nature brought me out of my rut many times over. Though at the time it may have felt like I was babysitting a two year old, if it weren't for her, I may have been the fourth of the first-borns to go mad. I owed her my sanity as well.

"Really, Alice, Thank you" I said and pulled her in for another tight hug.

When we released each other I felt lighter and I could feel that Alice did too.

"Now. What are you waiting for, Alice? You have a man waiting for you to come home, extremely impatiently I might add." I said playfully

She laughed and play punched me.

"Shut up old man! Don't be mean to my boyfriend!"

"It's a little soon for that don't you think, you don't want to seem too presumptuous." I joked

She fake pouted and stomped her foot. This made me laugh even harder. She looked like such a little kid.

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder

"Jasper!" She squealed

"I can't risk harming poor Edwards soon to be mate!" I said teasingly

She laughed and her small fists pummeled into my back. I chuckled and pretended to lose my balance and drop her.

"Gahhh!!" Alice screamed

Right before she face planted and became very well acquainted with the soft mushy ground of Washington State, I caught her and swung her in the air. I felt so free and fooling around with Alice was comparable to a big brother playing with his little sister. I finally felt what it was like to be a part of a family.

For centuries I was either with Bella or roaming alone looking for Bella. I never really settled down, but now with Bella back in my arms that is exactly what I wanted to do. Don't get me wrong, I loved what I did, it was what I was made for, but suddenly the idea of having a family didn't seem so bad.

In my distraction, Alice was able to jump on my back.

"Giddy up horsie!!" She giggled

With her stable on my back, I ran back to the house in a full out sprint to let Alice experience _real _speed.

"Whoa, Jasper, Slow Down!! Are you trying to rip my face off?!" she shrieked

I laughed and let her climb down. We were about a mile out from the house. Together, we ran the rest of the way home, well, Alice sprinted while I jogged.

When the house came into view, Edward was outside pacing.

"Don't wear the grass out too much, Edward. You don't want to ruin all of Esme's hard work" I joked, still on my happy high with Alice. It made me temporarily forget that Edward and I still weren't on the best of terms with each other.

His growl confirmed it. Alice must have saw that he was going to lunge so she ran over to him and crashed her lips to his. His expression was priceless and his emotions were running haywire. From anger, to lust, to shock, to love. Alice's abrupt kissing techniques surprised him so much that he took about a minute to respond. He just stood there with his eyes wide.

When Alice pulled back he stared at her for a good minute and then leaned in slowly and took her lips in his. Suddenly I felt out of place again, and I missed my Bella. I heard them in the house talking amongst themselves, so went in the direction of her voice and her smell. It didn't really make a difference though. Bella and I were so in tuned to each other that you could cut off all of my senses and I would still be able to find her. As long as I still had my un-beating heart, I could just follow the pull. On missions we had to shut this tug on our heart-strings down in order to focus on the assignment at hand. From the day it was shut off over a century and a half ago, I hadn't felt it again until this morning when I was reunited with Bella. _Weird…_

When I saw her it was like looking at my own personal savior. I could tell that she was happy. She was glowing, and in turn, this made me even more happy. My dead heart soared at the observation that she was acclimating to my family so well. She was sitting next to Rosalie, who had a small smile on her face, small, but still, it was something. I mean this is _Rosalie _we are talking about. She usually never let people in. In fact she's known Eleazar's coven her entire vampire existence yet she still has not warmed up to them. Bella was truly something else, and she was all mine.

_Damn I know how to pick em'…_

Right when I thought that, Bella let out a small chuckle before she tried to cover it up with a cough. _Yeah right, like vampires need to cough._

Shit. My thoughts are really muddled today.

I walked over to the empty space on Bella's other side and sat down next to her, pulling her into my chest, she melted right into me and relaxed completely. I knew that we needed to start training as soon as possible, but I couldn't stop myself from indulging in this small moment in time. Everything seemed perfect.

_Damn Maria! That Stupid Bitch will pay for ruining this moment. _

After a few more minutes, Bella sat up and thought to me,

'_We have to get started, Jasper.'_ I nodded and soaked up all of the contented feelings around me before I sat up and cleared my throat. I heard the front door opening and closing and I knew that Alice and Edward were back from sucking face outside. Bella slapped my arm and I looked at her a little sheepish in a face that said 'sorry' and 'what?' at the same time. She laughed, and everyone was temporarily distracted by the beautiful noise, and they couldn't help but join in, even if they had no idea what Bella was laughing about, she just had that effect on people. Once she got it out of her system I faced the other eleven vampires and started.

"Before we start physical training, there are some things that you need to know. One is that newborns are vile and controlled solely by their bloodlust, because they still havehuman blood in their system, they are extremely strong and fast. Bella and I are going to teach you how to use this against them. Secondly, the leader of this army has a gift. The gift of persuasion. It will be ineffective on Bella and I and we will shield you so that you are not affected by it either. But we will want you to act like you are. You can tell when she is using her power because her eyes flash white right before she speaks.

The reason why you must act like it is affecting you is because Maria is dense, and this makes her predictable. She is only good for one thing and that is creating newborns and ordering them around. Her gift allows her to do just that without getting killed herself. If she believes that her powers are working, she will automatically think that she has the upper hand and stop attacking to assess your value in order to see if she wants to keep you as one of her pet soldiers. She is always looking to add to her collection.

You also need to know that apart from me when I fought for her, Maria has another 'right hand man' so to speak. He is very weak physically because he was turned when he was in a coma. His heart was extremely weak and he spent most of his transformation under a life-support monitor because his heart would not beat on its own. Maria is not known to keep weaklings but he is kept around and safe because of his gift. Whenever there is a huge amount of power emitted from a vampire anywhere on the earth, he feels it. When he gets the sensation of a new power, Maria seeks them out and asked them to join or die. That is how she built her army. She only keeps one or two powerful, older vampires around her at a time so that there is no risk of mutiny in her 'empire' or to her throne. If there is one thing that matters more to Maria than blood, it is her position as 'Queen Bee'. The reason we are telling you this is because from here on out, we will have to be very careful with how we train. Bella and I will not be able to use our powers because we cannot risk him sensing our presence before we are ready.

Another thing is that there will be times when you will be up against multiple newborns at the same time. They will not hesitate to lunge at you at the same time, so Bella and I will teach you how to dodge their attacks and take control.

During these training sessions it is imperative that you follow all of our directions. If not you will fail, and Bella and I will not be able to guarantee your survival." This was harsh, but it was the brutal truth, and they needed to know this in order to come back alive and unscathed.

"We know this is a lot to take in, but you must remember that you agreed to this, and in order to assure our victory, we cannot afford to tell you anything except the truth, even if it sounds insensitive. There will be no time for complaints of whining. You are all soldiers now and Bella and I will treat you how we treated the other eight.

Once we begin to train physically, we will not be forgiving, if you are hurt or unable to keep going, you will have to raise you left hand. This is the only way that you will get us to back down. Otherwise, we will keep attacking you. Everyday from here on out from 5 AM to 8 AM, Bella and I will be teaching you how to master your demon, then from 8 AM to 10 AM we will teach you how to meditate in order to bring yourself back. Like I said earlier, your demons are mild in comparison to ours, so it should be relatively easy to bring you back, and with our help, sooner or later, you will be able to do it yourself without our assistance. Finally, from 10 AM to 3 AM we will have fight and strategy training, and from 3 AM to 5 AM you will be given time to recuperate. The will be our schedule for the next few weeks. It is rigorous, but necessary. Once Bella and I feel that you all have learned enough, we will tone it down a bit, but don't expect that to happen any time soon. Bella and I refuse to fight along side anyone but the best. You all are no exception to that rule. Any questions so far?" I asked. I knew this was a lot to take in.

"Do you know how many we will be up against?" Carlisle asked

"We can't be sure until the time that we are set to leave comes closer. But if I were to estimate, knowing Maria and her lust for power, I wouldn't guess anywhere under four-hundred."

"_Four_ hundred?!" Esme exclaimed worriedly

Bella nodded and as she was doing so, her eyes glinted with the excitement of the prospect of war.

"Don't worry Esme," I said "Bella and I have been up against worst odds with just the two of us. As long as you listen to everything that we teach you, and follow everything that we show you down to the 'T', this should be relatively easy and we will all come out unscathed."

"Anything else?" I asked

The eleven vampires in front of us looked around at the others in the room, silently asking if the questioning was complete. When the silence lasted for a few seconds longer I concluded that if any other questions should arise during the training about what was going on, that they ask during our recuperation period. They all nodded and agreed to this and with that I stood with Bella and said,

"Alright then. Let's get started." An evil smirk lit up my face at the excitement of the coming war.

All of a sudden I felt Bella's mind tug on my own.

'_Yes, Darlin'?'_

'_Jasper, there is something more. Someone isn't telling us everything.'_

'_Who Darlin'? Can you sense who it is?'_

'_It's coming from Tanya but whatever it is it surrounds Irina. I can't tell anything else without opening up my other powers, and that is just too dangerous, we cannot risk Maria sensing our presence.'_

'_Okay, Darlin', how do you suppose we find out? Would it be better to ask them to step outside with us and speak to them alone, or should we just confront them in here with everybody else to witness?'_ I asked

'_Here in front of everyone is better. The more we put them on the spot, the more apt they are to tell us the truth.'_ I nodded and looked towards where Tanya and Irina we still sitting.

Once my gaze fell upon them, they began to fidget and the longer I stared the more uncomfortable they got.

Whatever they were hiding was big.

"Tanya, what are you hiding from us, and why is Irina wrapped so tightly around what ever it is?" I asked in a hard voice. This was no time to hide anything from us, and by the look of it, whatever it was, was vital to this mission's success.

_These two fuck-nuts really knew how to rub me the wrong fucking way…_

* * *

**AN: So, like mentioned in the AN above, there is this **_**colossal**_** snow system that is the size of three states that is moving over to where I live. There are warnings that it may cause the power to go down and shit like that. I'm hoping that this doesn't happen, but if it does and I don't update within the next few days,**

**I AM SO SORRY! Just know that I'll come back with a vengeance! :)**

**Other than that…**

**Have a fan-fucking-tastic weekend everyone!**

**- ZiggyLove**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wow, okay, longest chapter so far. Sorry it took so long! We ended up getting around 33" of snow in my area, so it took a good three days to shovel it all out, and that is **_**exhausting**_** for those of you who have never experienced shoveling snow before. **_**And **_**it is snowing again as we speak and we are to expect another foot or so. UGH!**

**But on the bright side, my school is canceled for the entire week! Aha! Take that bitches! :P**

**But anyway…between the ungodly amount of snow and celebrating my 18****th**** birthday –hell yes! – I haven't had the time to update. But I have not forgotten about this story and I already know what is going to happen within the next few chapters, so yeahh…**

**BTW check out my profile! I have pictures of what my characters look like :)**

**Also I'm putting up a poll on whether you guys think Tanya should be killed or not… ;) Till next time!**

**-ZiggyLove**

**P.S – Still no Beta so expect mistakes…I can't catch them all :(**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all**

* * *

_Previously on Living in War…_

_**JPOV**_

_Whatever they were hiding was big._

"_Tanya, what are you hiding from us, and why is Irina wrapped so tightly around what ever it is?" I asked in a hard voice. This was no time to hide anything from us, and by the look of it, whatever it was, was vital to this mission's success._

_These two fuck-nuts really knew how to rub me the wrong fucking way…_

**Chapter 10**

**AnonymousPOV**

I should have known that finding information on the God of War would be a challenge. You can't just go waltzing in and grab it. Even if I made it seem like I posed no threat to him, it still wouldn't be easy.

It seems as if he does know that I, or someone, is here because I can't seem to find anything on him.

I did, however, find that he is living with a Carlisle Cullen and his coven. I caught scent of seven old vampire scents that surround the area, but there are also six other newer scents that I picked up as well. I followed a trail that consisted of one of the older lingering scents, and one of the newer scents. It led me into the woods where I found a few trees scattered precariously on the forest floor along with shreds of a shirt and a…bra?

Well that's interesting…

But what caught my attention the most was not the site where no doubt a good, tree falling fucking took place, it was the fact that the two scents that I followed and were so concentrated in this area, disappeared beyond this site. After the trail that led to this place secluded place in the forest, it was like the two vampires here just _vanished_.

I was only aware of two vampires that were able to cut off their scents.

The God and Goddess of War.

_Shit…_

This was not good. Finding the God of War alone was a challenge in itself. Finding a weakness was close to impossible, and there was only one that I could this of.

His Goddess

But if I'm correct in my assumption, that at least one of the scents that I followed and then watched disappear into thin air, was the God of War, then that means that he has found his Goddess, because I know without a doubt that he would not fuck anyone but her. And if this is true then that means that he no longer has a weakness, and neither does she.

Fuck. Shit. Damn. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

This is what we were counting on. We were expecting the God of War to be alone still after all of these years. Of course it seems that whenever we hope, the outcome is not good for us. _Dammit!_

I have to get back to Maria. Screw this fucking stupid recon mission, there is no point anymore. If we attack we will die.

I just hope Maria is smart enough to listen, but knowing her, this will only make her more determined.

Sometimes I wonder when Maria's concept of what is sane went off-center…

**BPOV**

When Jasper asked Tanya what she and Irina were hiding, they immediately went on the defensive.

"What are you talking about, Jasper? I have no idea what you mean! And besides, even if I was hiding something, we have more important issues to worry about at the moment!" Tanya started out hesitant, but ended yelling

Both Jasper and my patience were wearing thin with these two numb-nuts. I needed answers and I needed them now.

"You know what we're talking about you two and it's about time you come clean." I stated in an authoritative voice.

"Seriously, we don't know what you're talking about." Irina stated defiantly, her eyes darting around.

It was a dead give-away if you ask me. Anyone who has spent time in the military, or like Jasper and I, in the "evil" vampire extermination wars would say the same.

"If you don't start explaining yourselves, I will be forced to do it for you, and trust me, it will not end nicely for the two of you." I growled out. Next to me, Jasper snarled his support.

"Would you quit being so cryptic already?!" Tanya screamed "We told you we have no idea what you're talking about!"

I was just about ready to rip these two fuck-tards to shreds when Jasper sent what calm he could muster in his livid state, towards me, effectively stopping that action…for now. He looked at me and the sides of his lips curled up slightly telling me he was also anticipating shredding these two dimwits.

"We will not ask you again. Tell us what you two are hiding or we will force it out." Jasper stated in his dead calm voice.

_Ahh, my man was sexy._

"Well bring it on, _honey _because we are not hiding anything!" Tanya said petulantly

I could tell that both she and Irina were scared and that once again, Tanya let her mouth run away from her head. _Or perhaps her brain is just too small and her mouth is lost…_

Both Jasper and I chuckled darkly at that thought.

"What is so fucking funny?! You're both crazy!" Tanya screeched in a voice that would break bullet proof glass.

"It's just that your mouth can't seem to find your brain is all" I told Tanya. I couldn't help but tease her a bit, she deserved it anyway. And if she was going to waste our time, then I would make it worth it for everyone else in the room.

"You bitch!" Both Tanya and Irina screamed at me, "You're going to wish you were never born or created or whatever the fuck you were! I bet that you are God's one and only embarrassment!" Tanya finished

_Uh oh…_she was asking for it now. Jasper snarled so frighteningly and everyone in the room whimpered and recoiled from it. Now I know Jasper in and out but if I had to know only one thing about him, it was that you never, and I mean _never_ insult me in front of him.

I knew that Tanya deserved to die but even in my aggravated state, I would not subject her to Jasper's wrath.

_I would handle this…_

I put my hand on Jasper's arm both in comfort and in restrain. He calmed slightly at my touch but did not break eye contact with the bitches sitting across from us. He was about to lose control.

'_Jasper, baby, come back' _I thought to him

I stepped around so that I was blocking his sight of dumb and dumber and put both my hands on either side of his face.

'_I'm here, my Love. Come back to me'_

His pitch black eyes reluctantly looked down at me and I leaned on my toes and kissed him as hard as I could. I licked him bottom lip asking for entrance, which he granted immediately with a growl. I slid my tongue into his mouth and they started their sinuous dance with each other, fighting for dominance. When I pulled back after a few minutes his eyes were a dark wine color. His demon wasn't caged completely, but Jasper was in control. I looked away from my Love's beautiful eyes and at the Cullens and Denali Coven, where they sat in their respective locations cowering from us.

Before she could register what was going on I was in Tanya's face with my war mask on. I have not come across anything that was not frightened shitless when Jasper and I looked like I did now. Once our victims saw us this way, they would become so petrified that they couldn't move, think, or see anything else other than us. But at the same time, we were the most terrifyingly beautiful things that they would claim they ever saw, even though most that saw this mask didn't live to talk about the sight they were exposed to.

When both Tanya and Irina registered that I was in front of them, they visibly shook and cringed back into the couch further, as if they wanted to melt into it. _Haha not likely!_ If their human bodily functions were still running they would be pissing and shitting in their pants. I hissed at the two of them and they whimpered so pathetically that I almost took pity on them…_almost_

They were shaking so badly that one would believe that they were sitting on a malfunctioning massage chair. It was weird because vampires don't tremble; only those that are exposed to this mask did. In a way this was refreshing; to confirm that I had not lost my touch.

"Now we asked you nicely, but you two don't seem to understand that this is not some sick game that you two can play. This is serious and though I can't use my powers to their full extent I can tell that what you're hiding is vital to the success of the coming battle. So once again, tell me or we won't be on good terms any longer." I snarled out

"You can't force us to do squat, bitch! You just said it yourself! You can't use your powers right now!" Tanya argued stupidly back.

_She has got some courage or, more likely, severe stupidity. Not even God argues back when Jasper or I am in this state._

Jasper was suddenly next to me crouching down but still towering over the two dummies.

"You stupid _stupid _girl" Jasper sneered

"Well I guess you two have chosen the hard way…" I said with a wicked gleam in my eyes. I could feel my vision becoming clearer and I knew that to spectators my eyes would be completely black, no white or violet would be seen.

In a movement so fast, I had Tanya's neck in my left hand and Irina's in my right. I pulled them up from their sitting positions and held them both at eye level. Both of them started kicking and thrashing around thinking that if they squirmed enough, then I would let them go. This, however, just made me hold onto them tighter.

I felt my nails beginning to dig into their marble skin and it was a wonderful feeling. I brought my power of fire to the forefront of my mind, careful not to bring it out too much that it would alert Maria's helper. My finger tips glowed bright orange like a hot coal. Tanya and Irina started to scream in pain. I could tell that Carmen and Kate wanted to help them. Though their bonds to each other were not that significant, they still did not want members of their coven to hurt like this. But of course they did nothing. They were far too scared for their own lives to do anything, and deep down, they knew that both of these whores deserved what they were getting.

Beside me Jasper had an evil shit-eating grin plastered onto his face. Call us sadistic for loving their suffering, but these bitches deserved to die. Plus, the world would no doubt be a better place with two less succubae haunting the human male population.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" I sneered to the two vampires

They just continued to thrash around like wild animals screaming and whimpering as my fingers dug deeper into the hard flesh at their throats.

I allowed my fingertips to grow hotter and their screaming went up an octave.

"P-p-pl-ple-pleeeaase!!....s-stop-p!" Irina chocked out. I loosened my grip on her throat while Tanya continued to squirm in my left hand.

"Are you ready to spill yet, _dear_?" I asked in a condescending voice, flexing my hand around her neck to make sure that she knew that if she did not tell the complete truth, I would hold no remorse in killing her right then and there.

"Y-ye-yes" she stuttered out

She stood there, her eyes darting between Jasper and I.

"Well" I snarled out tightening my hold around her neck

"It's about Maria's army"

"Please!" I stated sarcastically, "Tell us something we don't know. Do you think Jasper and I would expend this much energy on you two lowlifes if the information you have was not vital to us? I thought I explained this already" I said angrily

Granted, she was cooperating, but she was still making it extremely hard to not kill her.

"I'll tell you everything! Just please! Let Tanya go!" She begged

_Ahh the bargaining technique…_

I smiled and let Tanya go. She fell right into Jasper's arms and started thrashing around again. He was doing very much the same thing I was just doing to her except now I had my left hand free.

I chuckled darkly and looked back to Irina who was staring at us with wide scared eyes.

"There, _I_ let her go. Now, spill" I commanded

"A little while ago I met a vampire named Laurent. We fell in love and became mates. None of my coven knows this except Tanya because I needed an alibi and Tanya was there. We would say that we were going hunting and then I would sneak off to see him. He is a human drinker. About two months after we became mated, I found out what he did. He works for Maria in the south, building her army. He is not gifted, just extremely smart, which is why Maria keeps him around. She did not change him, he joined willingly." She finished her story.

Jasper and I were fuming, and from the angry gasps coming from everyone else, they were too. This is exactly what we did _not _need. This left us with no choice.

We had to kill Irina.

"Do you know what you have done?!" Eleazar yelled.

"I'm so sorry" Irina pleaded

Eleazar was about to respond but Jasper silenced him with a look

"What would you have done if we had gone into battle without knowing this? I asked in a dead calm voice. My demon was raging in my body screaming to be unleashed, from the way Jasper looked I could tell that he was on the same page.

"I would have turned on you and fought with Laurent" Irina said honestly knowing that if she wanted any chance of survival, she would have to be brutally honest.

Jasper and I had to get outside before we let our demons out and destroyed the house.

'_God of War, outside now!' _I shouted in my thoughts, desperately holding onto my last shred of sanity

He tore his gaze away from Irina and looked at me with night black eyes. He nodded minutely and dashed outside with Tanya still in his hands.

I followed on his heels with Irina in my hand. In an insignificant part of my brain I noted that the others were following cautiously behind us as well.

Once we got to the water we stopped and the family stopped about twenty feet away, too scared to get too close.

I let go of the last of my sanity and unleashed my demon. I looked up at the sky as my eyes flashed red and then went back to black.

Isabella Swan was no more, the only thing that remained was the Goddess of War.

**CPOV(Carlisle) **

I looked towards where Jasper and Bella were holding Tanya and Irina by their necks. They were no longer themselves and both of their eyes flashed red. I could only guess that they were now the God and Goddess of War. In all of my years of knowing Jasper, I have never seen him this way before. It was truly like I never even knew him. Looking on at them I had never seen anything more beautiful in my entire existence. Bella's glare flashed down to Irina and she smiled what can only be described as an intoxicatingly beautiful smile of death at the frightened vampire in her grasp. Then she snarled at her fiercely. Irina whimpered and tried to break Bella's grasp.

I knew that both of them deserved this, and even though I was known for my compassion, I couldn't help but be a little happy that the world was getting rid of at least one nuisance today. The human male population would be that much safer because of what was happening right now.

Bella kept smiling that terrifying smile at Irina, never breaking eye contact. I could also tell that Jasper had stopped torturing Tanya while still keeping a firm grasp around her neck, in order to allow her to watch her sister die.

Bella's fingers glowed even brighter and Irina let out a strangled cry. Suddenly, Irina's eyes began to turn white and her skin began to pale even more. She looked sickly, almost like the Volturi except worse. Her sobs became more desperate and gurgled as the seconds turned into minutes. Whatever Bella was doing, she was not making Irina's death a peaceful one.

Unexpectedly, Irina began to spit up blood. _Blood_…

Vampires don't bleed, let alone vomit…

_Oh my God…_

Bella was turning Irina back into a human.

When Irina's skin seemed to soften Bella let her go. I could tell that Irina was still part vampire because she still had no heartbeat. My only guess as to why Bella stopped her transformation in the middle was so that she did not exert too much of her power. This alone was still unbelievable.

Irina fell to the ground limply and started to sob uncontrollably.

Tanya was frozen in shock, so much so that when Jasper released her, she did not move a muscle. In fact, I believe that all of us were frozen.

Both Jasper and Bella crouched over Irina's shaking form and started to circle around her in an intimidating fashion. Still they managed to look strikingly beautiful and their slow circle looked more like a war dance.

This was so very intriguing. Even if this was the most brutal scene unfolding before my eyes, I couldn't look away. It was too fascinating to watch.

After circling for a few moments, Jasper stilled at Irina's legs while Bella was at her arms. Jasper leaned down to take both of Irina's legs, one in each hand, at the same time that Bella did the same thing with her arms. They were perfectly synchronized, and again I found myself completely and utterly captivated by the two creatures of God in front of me. So slow that it was painful to even watch, both Jasper and Bella began to pull in opposite directions. The sounds of bones breaking and soft flesh tearing filled my ears, along with the horrible piercing scream that Irina was emitting. Suddenly, all four of her limbs were disconnected from her body and it clicked.

Bella did not stop in the middle of Irina's transformation so that we weren't noticed, she stopped in the middle so that Irina would feel more pain.

Vampire's pain was nothing compared to human pain. When a vampire's limbs are torn off it hurts like hell, but it can be reattached in no time. But when a human's limb is torn off, the pain is so bad that sometimes the victims go into shock and die. This is in no way discounting the fact that a vampire's pain threshold is much higher than a human's but since Bella only made Irina half human, Irina felt her limbs being torn off _like_ a human, but her pain was _amplified_ by her vampire mind, making it unimaginable.

Bella really did think of everything. Even in her non-coherent state of mind.

When Irina's limbs were successfully dislodged from her body, Bella piled them up and lit them on fire. She picked up Irina's disfigured torso and sat it in front of the fire so that she could watch her precious limbs burn. Irina was a screaming, sobbing, bloody mess, and I wished that they would just put her out of her misery already.

While they let Irina watch the flames that held her smoldering limbs, Jasper and Bella turned to where Tanya was standing eyes wide in horror and mouth hanging open gaping like a fish out of water.

Both of them stalked over to her and began circling her much like they did with Irina, looking very predatory, as if they were stalking their prey, which in this case isn't too far off. Tanya was even too scared to beg and that was something. Tanya's mouth was always running.

Then Bella spoke in a voice that matched her terrifyingly beautiful predatory look,

"Well Tanya, what did you think? Was that proof enough to you that you should fear us?"

"Y-y-y-ye-yes" Tanya stuttered out

"If you ever lie to us again, you see your little friend over there by the fire?" Bella taunted

The question was rhetorical, but Tanya being Tanya nodded dumbly.

Both Jasper and Bella smiled wickedly at the frightened Tanya. She looked about ready to pass out and that was impossible for vampires, then again it seems that with Jasper and Bella around, nothing is impossible anymore.

"Yes, well lie to us again and what we did to her will look like a peaceful death compared to what we will do to you. Trust me." Bella smiled evilly. I couldn't stop the shiver from creeping up my spine at Bella's words, because I knew that this was no empty threat, and they would enjoy killing her.

"B-b-but she's not dead yet." Tanya muttered stupidly

_Boy this girl never learns_

"No..no she is not…yet" Jasper sneered while he smiled sinfully at Tanya

With that both Jasper and Bella flitted over to where Irina was on the ground and together hand in hand, they kicked her torso into the fire. The flames burst higher and Jasper and Bella broke out into hysterical laughter. I had to remind myself that they were sent from God himself, otherwise I would think that they came from the pits of hell. It was truly a horrifying sight to watch.

After a couple of minutes Bella and Jasper calmed down and simply watched the flames lick the burning body of what was once Irina. After another few minutes they turned to face us slowly and I could tell that they were still not in control of themselves and this scared me more than anything. I feared for my own life, but more than that, I feared for my wife and mate and my family, Denali coven included.

But before anything else could happen, Jasper and Bella took off running, at a speed that we could not see, towards the woods, hopefully in order to get their control back.

Everyone stared after them except Tanya who seemed to still be in shock. _Serves her right, she truly has no idea how lucky she was today…_

After an immeasurable time of staring into the woods waiting for their return, I broke the silence,

"Come, we can go inside to wait for them. Alice, do you know when they will be returning?"

"No I can't get a clear read on them." Alice said in a frustrated tone as she rubbed her temples

"Well don't wear yourself out; we'll just wait for them inside."

Everyone nodded and turned to head inside, there we would wait for the famed God and Goddess of War to return.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello Everyone! **

**I am Soo Sorry that this took forever! I had personal problems that I had to attend to, but hopefully it won't take this long for my next update!**

**So I had someone who was interested in being my beta but when I PMed her back she never responded so this story remains without a beta…**

**Therefore I an STILL looking and expect errors until further notice :(**

**I'm sorry! I know how annoying mistakes can get but please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all**

_Previously on Living in War…_

* * *

_**CPOV**_

_Before anything else could happen, Jasper and Bella took off running, at a speed that we could not see, towards the woods, hopefully in order to get their control back. _

_Everyone stared after them except Tanya who seemed to still be in shock. Serves her right, she truly has no idea how lucky she was today…_

_After an immeasurable amount of time spent staring into the woods waiting for their return, I broke the silence,_

"_Come, we can go inside to wait for them. Alice, do you know when they will be returning?"_

"_No, I can't get a clear read on them." Alice said in a frustrated tone as she rubbed her temples_

"_Well don't wear yourself out; we'll just wait for them inside." _

_Everyone nodded and turned to head inside, there we would wait for the famed God and Goddess of War to return. _

**JPOV**

The release of my demon felt amazing, but Bella and I knew that at this moment in time we were a danger to everyone else. We had to get out of here.

Together we sprinted out of the Cullen's backyard and into the woods. We didn't have time to explain our abrupt departure or tell them when they could expect us to come back. I'm not sure we would have been able to even hold a pleasant conversation with the state that we both were in. I would just have to hope that they would know that we _would _be back, and give us the time to get our sanity back without coming out to try and find us.

When we got far enough away we stopped our sprint and stood hand in hand in the deep woods. No humans ever ventured out this far in the woods and that caused the animals in this area to become extremely vigilant and nervous when we passed through. Though they could not see us, they could sense us. It was an instinct that humans no longer possessed, for they have come to rely on their technological advances for too much.

We stood together silently in the woods for an unknown amount of time just taking in the peaceful woods around us combined with the nervous energy of anything living.

My demon was still not contained, it was lashing out in my mind making it hard to just stand still. Feeling Bella's tension I knew she was in a similar position, if not worse, for she was the one who did the deed to Irina just a few moments ago.

Slowly we turned to face each other. When I looked into my Goddess's pitch black eyes they filled with fire that burned through my body to its core. Stronger than my demon, her hold on my soul trapped me in her gaze. I pushed her roughly against the tree behind her and crushed my lips to hers. Our hunger for each other could not be contained either, and in our present state this was not going to be gentle, at least our first release would not be…

Underneath our claw-like fingers, our clothing began to shred, and soon we stood before each other bare and feral with need. I shoved my tongue into Bella's mouth and fought for dominance. She pushed me back with a new force and we fell to the soft forest ground. Bella sat up, straddling me on my hips. Slowly she started rolling her hips created a delicious friction. It was too slow too both of our liking, at the same time that my hands grabbed her hips, she lifted above me. Positioning my cock at her entrance, she slammed down on me, both of us letting our feral growls of satisfaction of becoming one.

Bella placed both of her hands on my chest and started to ride me fiercely at an inhuman speed. As we climbed to our peaks, the closer we got, the harder she rode. I was sliding in and out of her with blinding friction, it was unbelievable. The only sound in the woods around us was our untamed groans and grunts of pure unadulterated pleasure. No words were exchanged, we were too feral. We were not making love, this was a pure fucking, and there was no time to be nice.

No, this was not nice; this was filled with a desperate _need_ to rid ourselves of our inner demons, and to gain back our precious sanity. People were counting on us now; we had to go back to them.

I could feel Bella begin to clench around me and I pulled out of her and tossed her on her hands and knees. I thrust back into her from behind hitting her g-spot with each hard stroke. We were panting with unneeded breath. I was impaling her with my hard cock over and over again, ever thrust going deeper than the last. I was burying my demon back into myself and into Bella. Together, we were casting out our beasts with our sexual need for each other. I was getting close and Bella was right there with me. With a roar we both released into and onto each other. I collapsed on Bella's back, with my head at her shoulder.

Without pulling out of her she tossed one leg over my shoulder and rolled over so that we were facing each other. The movement made my dick twitch and come back to life. When I looked into Bella's eyes, they were back to the bright violet that I love so much. When she felt me harden inside of her, her eyes darkened again but this time we were fully in control of our minds. This darkening was pure lust and love.

I pulled both of us up so that we were now in a sitting position. Her legs wrapped around my waist and mine around hers. Holding onto her hips I pulled her up slowly and back down, gasping in the sensation. When I looked at my Love her eyes were tightly closed and she looked to be in great concentration, she was panting softly. I tried to contain the smug feelings from coming out, that I had this type of reaction over her, then again, I did have my dick inside of her. I pulled her up slowly again, almost all the way out, and then, just as slowly, I pushed her back down,

"_Fuuck_, Jasper…" Bella moaned

"I know, baby..ugh…I know"

The process of pulling out and pushing in continued until we were hanging off the cliffs together. Every time I felt either of us getting close, I would stop all movement, prolonging our climaxes. When we did reach or sweet releases, they were that much more powerful.

"Oh. _Oh_ _Fuck_ , _Jasper_! Shiiiiiiiitttt, babby!" Bella screamed. She was never much of a screamer, so this was amazing to feel her ecstasy. I pulled it in and pushed it back out with my own, amplifying our feelings and making Bella climax again.

"Ugh Jasper! Faster, baby!"

I laid Bella down and started slamming into her, my dick filling her with each deep thrust, disappearing completely every time. It was amazing to watch.

"Uhhhh…Y-yes Jasper! Don't stop! Right there baby!" Bella moaned

"Fuck baby I'm not going to last much longer…" I groaned

"Almost there, honey"

"Fuck, Bella. I-I'm…I'm cumming"

I spilled my cold seed into her right when she started to clench around me for the forth time, if you include our hard, feral, fuck, that is.

We lay together for an immeasurable amount of time spent, or as spent as a vampire could be. In that moment, I wished that I could sleep. Never had I experienced it before, since I was never a human, but I've witnessed it plenty of times and it always fascinated Bella and me.

As we lay together, naked in the forest, we shared soft innocent kisses. Silently thanking each other for keeping the other grounded, and for brining the other back from their darkest. I owed my Goddess everything that I had in me, without her, I would not have made it the first few centuries of my existence, and the best part about it was that I was sure enough in our relationship that I could say confidently that she felt the exact same way about me.

"I do, Jasper, and I owe you everything as well." Bella said to me, I could feel the love pouring out of her and I couldn't help but soak it up and send it back with mine. If anyone was within a 15 mile radius of us, they would be consumed in a love so fierce that if they were human, it could possibly kill them. Their human beating hearts could not comprehend the amount of love that Bella and I felt for one another. It was ironic really that our un-beating hearts could feel more than their beating one's.

Though this moment was perfect, it couldn't last forever. I just didn't want to be the one that ruined it.

"We should go, my Love" Bella whispered to me, not wanting this moment to end any more than I did.

I buried my head into the crook of her neck and inhaled making a sound of reluctant agreement.

That's when I remembered that our clothes were now in shreds on the forest floor.

"Darlin' we're gonna have to run home and change before we make our presence known to the rest of the family." I told her. I knew that if we ran fast enough, the rest would not know that we had come back yet.

"Mmm hmm…" Bella moaned while kissing my collar bone

I chuckled at her reluctance to leave our little impromptu rendezvous spot. I pulled both of us up together and together stark naked we ran back to Forks. When we arrived back at the house we immediately jumped through my bedroom window and I went to my closet. I handed Bella one of my shirts which she put on and it covered all of her most private places fully. Then I pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt. Then we proceeded to Alice's closet where I pulled out a pair of black leggings for Bella to wear with the shirt so that when she sat down she would not flash anyone. _Only I am allowed to see that…_

Once we were presentable, I grabbed Bella's hand and together we went downstairs to the living room to find the rest of my family and the Denali's sitting around waiting for our return.

When we made our presence known there was a collective gasp from the group, obviously not expecting us to come from upstairs. When they saw my fresh clothes and Bella's improvised outfit, Emmett and Rosalie smirked.

"Glad to see someone can still have fun around here" Ahh, Emmett, always one to lose his filter. There was a resounding smacking noise from Rose's hand connecting with his head.

"Shit Woman! What did I do now?"

"Shut up you oaf, you know exactly what that was for" Rose said annoyed but with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. At the right time Rose could be just as if not more vulgar than Em, and that is really saying something.

"This is not the time for fooling around, Rose, Emmett." Carlisle said firmly. Rose and Emmett looked down in embarrassment.

"What are we going to do?" Eleazar spoke up

"We need to begin training you." I said while everyone else nodded.

"Can you lead us to the field that we will be training at?" Bella asked

"Yes, are we leaving now?" Alice asked, clearly frustrated that she could not see what we were going to be doing.

Bella and I simply nodded and everyone else got up and we headed for the back door. I took Bella's hand and together we followed Alice and everyone else while they ran to the clearing that we would train at for the next however long it took for them to build the skill to become warriors. It is impossible for a vampire to sleep and tire, but for the next few weeks or so, the lives of the vampires in front of us are going to be hell. The training that Bella and I will be putting them through is going to be rigorous and demanding, and if it is possible for a vampire to be sore, they are going to be icing their immortal muscles for days on end, and I couldn't be more excited to start, and from the smug expression on Bella's face, I could tell that she was excited as well. This is where were belonged, this is what we do best, _besides making each other crazy with lust that is…_

When we arrived at the clearing Bella and I immediately got into our military commanding modes.

"So what, are we going to get divided into male and female now?" The stupid Tanya spoke up. After today I'm surprised she could even speak, she must have a pair of steel balls.

Bella growled and Tanya flinched,

"If you want, but don't think that I'll be taking it easy on you, everyone will be training just as hard as the next. It makes no difference what gender you are."

I chuckled knowing that what Bella was saying was nothing but the truth. She was ruthless when she trained and sometimes she was even harder than I was on our subjects, but she was efficient and her methods worked wonders, so no one was complaining. _Well except those who were being trained by her that is…_I smiled at the thought.

"Okay first things first, Jasper and I will practice fight to show you how and what you will be able to do once we are done with you." Bella said back to business. I smirked at her loving this part.

We walked out the middle of the field where I went one way and she went the other. Once we were about fifteen feet away from each other, we stopped and turned to face the other. We crouched down and got ready to fight.

And the war dance began…

I stalked toward Bella and moved to the side in a quick movement to try and gain an advantage. I launched myself at her exposed neck, but in a fast move, she leaped off of the ground ten feet in the air and sailed gracefully over me, landing on the other side. I spun around knowing to never turn your back on your adversary and crouched down even lower. Bella took two steps to her left and suddenly darted to her right. She ran halfway around me and launched. I caught her arm and pulled her down, but before she could hit the ground she swung her hips and kicked out my leg and I fell on my knees. I stopped short and rolled over on the ground and jumped up. Bella was already charging toward me and I jumped in the air trying to evade her attack. She jumped in the air with me and caught my leg and pulled me down. I twisted in the air and grabbed her arm holding my leg captive. I yanked her off and swung her over my shoulders. She flew above me and landed gracefully back on her feet five feet away. I ran towards her and tried to confuse her with different directions of movement, it would have worked on anyone else, but then again, this is Bella I'm fighting. We fought for a few more rounds until I could feel impatience coming from our audience, most likely Emmett. I was about to call it a draw when Bella pulled a new move and sprung around me and landed behind me, capturing me in a chokehold. I felt her lips at my neck and I smiled, my Goddess, though she won far and square, I would let her win any day just to watch her for two seconds more. There was collective shock radiating off all of the other watching vampires and my defeat to Bella. Also probably because through we tried to slow our fight down, it was most likely still extremely fast, even for the sensitive eyesight of vampires.

Bella smiled and jumped onto my back, and I carried her over to the other waiting vampires. This little gesture of my giving my love piggy back ride sent another wave of shock through the group. It was so human, especially compared to what they just witnessed. I could only imagine the confusion and wonder that is running through all of their head in the endless amount of space they have to process things.

When we reached our destination of the other vampires standing in shock, Bella hopped off of my back and faced them fully.

"So, any questions before we get started?" She asked slipping back into her military mode

"Yeah, with training will we be able to move as fast you two?" Emmett asked excited. He was bouncing up and down which was weird considering his hulking frame.

"Probably not, but we will be able to improve your coordination and reflexes." I responded while Emmett's face fell a little he was still as eager as a kid on Christmas

"Well? What the hell are we waiting for? I don't know about you but I'm not willing to wait for that bitch to come here while we just stand her and watch with our mouths hanging open, let's go!" Emmett shouted

That's when I smelled it.

Coming from the north, the foul smell of those beasts from the reservation. Due to a pact, we were on 'peaceful' terms with one another, but they still carried a deep hatred from all things vampire, and I understood it. The ones that their ancestors were exposed to, that made them what they are today were vile and cruel creatures created by the ones that went on a crazy rampant to make all things evil. They of course were sent to hell, but the damage was already done, and now we have these shape shifters that protect the people at all costs as a result of that. Most of them hated their existence, they despised changing into huge horse like beasts, much like the Children of the Moon, only they did not need the full moon. None of them liked the idea of not aging, they believed that it made them all too similar to us vampires. But for the protection of their people, they took on their role as protector seriously and right now we were on no man's land, which probably caused a fright to them, also for the fact that they probably smelled the sickly sweet smell of burning vampire and the other new scents of the Denali's.

I could tell that there were three, the alpha and two others flanking him. _Not very strategic if you ask me…_If we did pose a threat, and there were this many vampire's against three wolves, we would obliterate them without so much as breaking a sweat, figuratively speaking of course. But then again, the others were probably staying close to the people, protecting them if we were to pose a threat. These three were reconnaissance, and I could tell by looking at the others that other than me and Bella, no one had smelled or noticed them yet. They must have seen that it was the Cullen's because one of them phased into his human form, surprisingly it wasn't Sam, their alpha, but Jacob, his second in command.

While I knew that they posed no threat to us as we did not to them, Bella did not know this and reacted defensively crouching down low and growling softly. I felt the utter confusion radiating off of the vampires standing behind us, for they has not yet detected the three's presence. I touched her arm and she immediately relaxed. She looked at me and asked through her thoughts,

'_Are they of no threat?' _I shook my head and smiled at her. She straightened up and smiled back grabbing my hand and squeezing it in between the two of hers.

That's when they stepped out of their hiding place in the woods and the Denali's immediately growled. It was out of instinct for them even though they knew that we had a long standing pact with the pack.

"Calm down everybody, they are just checking to make sure everything is okay." I stated in a calm manner, sending out calming waves to everybody.

That's when I heard what made me immediately stop my manipulation on everyone's emotions and simply stand their in shock. The familiarity and recognition radiating off of Bella had me stunned into complete and utter confusion. I hated this feeling.

"Jacob _Black_?" Bella stated in surprised tone with a smile threatening to take over her face.

I knew the boy was only 16 and has only been a wolf for a couple of months, and he has never set foot outside of the reservation.

_What the fuck…._

* * *

**Please Review so that I can continue this story because right now my fan base is very small and my inspiration in dwindling, so please spread the love and share this story to others that you know!**

**-ZiggyLove**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Oh My Freakin' Gosh! I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting! After your many reviews I have decided to continue on with this story, it is my baby after all, I just ran into some serious writers block. School has been a bitch; ANY JUNIORS OUT THERE CONSIDERING IB…DON'T DO IT! IT RUINS YOUR LIFE! Okay not really, it's a good experience and worth it in the end, but you need to get to the end first…anyway!**

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long :)**

**Again, Thank you so muck to all of the reviews and support it really means a lot! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

_Previously on Living in War…_

_**JPOV**_

"_Jacob Black?" Bella stated in surprised tone with a smile threatening to take over her face._

_I knew the boy was only 16 and has only been a wolf for a couple of months, and he has never set foot outside of the reservation. _

_What the fuck…._

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

"Jacob Black?" I asked. I already knew that it was him; my mouth just seemed to be catching up with my brain. A smile what tugging at the corners of my mouth, I hadn't seem him in eleven years.

I knew that one day if vampires were to interfere with his life that he would become one of the shape-shifters, I had known his grandfather, Ephraim. We had fought together to exterminate an overgrown population of vampires that threatened to spill into their land. He was a fierce person and a great leader, and even though he carried a deep hatred for those like me, he somehow knew that I was different and trusted me with his life. When I learned of his passing, I was in Russia handling some vampires. I was not able to come down until eleven years ago, that's when I met Jacob. His father Billy I had known as a small child, from one of the few times that I went to check up on Ephraim, but he remembered me and I was surprised to see that he welcomed me into his home with open arms. He told me about a treaty that existed with some other vampires, but did not specify who, and said that I should not worry about the lines that they made that separated our two kinds. He said that they had left and did not know if they were ever going to return.

_Flashback_

"_Bella? Is that really you?" I hadn't seen this face since it was a small boy with sleek black hair and a wide baby smile. It was that complete opposite of what was before me now._

_Sitting in a wheelchair was a man of about six feet with broad shoulders and black hair that was long and straight and pulled back into a loose ponytail. His once baby features had matured into aged and knowledge wrinkles. It was clear that he was a leader, a trait no doubt inherited by his father. By the looks of it, vampires had made no appearance while he was growing up, leaving his generation shape-shifter free. He was still handsome for his age and the wheelchair did not suit his commanding presence. He had an air of authority and even though I knew I was much older and wiser, I respected this man greatly and I knew that this respect was returned equally._

"_Billy!" I said excitedly. I flitted over to where he was situated and hugged his frame firmly. _

"_Boy it's been ages! How have you been Bells? You look great by the way, faired much better than me by all means. Time has been extremely kind to you" He smirked_

"_Oh shut it you old fool! Ha! Now I can call you old!" It was so unlike me to be this carefree but Billy just did that to me, his father was a great friend and loyal companion and I could tell that Billy was the same._

"_Only on the outside dear." Billy said, a bit a sadness touching his eyes_

"_Billy, what happened to you?"_

"_Oh you know, same old same old, vampire attack" he said it like it was nothing but I growled fiercely._

"_What?!" I hissed_

"_Shh Bella, let me explain," he saw that I was about to lose it and quickly tried to calm me. Billy was almost family to me and you never mess with my family…_

"_Shall I rephrase myself; I was fishing when a bear got too close. It went for the attack but a vampire pushed me out of the way, just a little too hard is all. I fell into the bank and cracked my knee cap on a slippery water rock." He explained calmly, I was only slightly mollified_

"_Billy, you're not that old, that type of injury should not put you into a wheelchair. And also, how was there a vampire there?"_

"_Bella, I have arthritis. I know I'm not that old yet, but my arthritis came early. I guess since the wolf gene skipped my generation my human traits came out." All of a sudden Billy seemed to get a little uncomfortable. "About the vampires. No one ever told you this but about sixty years ago Ephraim made a pact with some vampires that were living as a family together. They followed the same diet that you do and promised not to bite or hurt any human. They left about three years after and didn't show up until three years ago when my accident happened, but even then they were just passing through. We have lines of territory drawn up so that they don't hunt on our land, but you don't need to worry about those, you're family." Billy smiled at me warmly _

"_So, how have you been?" just then a woman who looked to be around thirty came out with a little boy who looked to be around six years old._

"_I've been great! Bells, I would like you to meet my wife, Sarah, and my son, Jacob." He motioned for the woman and boy to come over._

_Sarah smiled timidly at me and walked over slowly, but her son beamed and ran over to me. _

"_Hewo! Names Jacob! What's youw name?" he asked excitedly_

"_Hello, Jacob it's so nice to meet you" I smiled, "my name is Bella" _

"_Bewa! That's a pwetty name!" his smile lit the dreary setting of La Push up, he really was something, just like his father and grandfather before him._

"_Why thank you, Jacob. I'm glad that you approve" I smiled at the little boy before me_

"_Will yew play wif me, Bewa? I have lots and lots of toys!" Jacob giggled; the sound was music to my ears._

"_Maybe later Jacob, but Bella and I have to catch up right now." Billy said with a light in his eyes, this little boy really was his world. He had a beautiful family. I felt a pang in my chest where my heart is, I really missed my Jasper, more than ever._

"_Aw Pwaese Daddy!" Jacob made puppy eyes at his father which even a stranger may not be able to resist_

_Sarah left all nervousness behind and walked toward to where Jacob was standing in front of me. I took the time to really look at her. She was beautiful. She had long black hair that went down just past her shoulder blades. Her face was rounded and inviting. From afar she could be easily confused as a vampire. From the love radiating off of her I could tell that this really was a perfect family. _

"_Come Jacob, let's go play out back. Daddy and Bella will join us when they are done talking." Sarah smiled lovingly at her son_

_Jacob squealed and took off towards the back of the house as fast as his small legs would take him._

_I chuckled and looked after the little boy adoringly, he really was like a small sun the orbited around whoever he was with, brightening their day._

"_So, Bells? Hows it going with you?" Billy asked me once we were alone_

"_It's as good, well as good as can be expected" I smiled but I know that it did not reach my eyes. Billy caught that._

"_Still looking for Prince Charming eh?" I appreciated him trying to make light of the situation, but I could tell that he was really worried for me._

"_Always, until I find him. I just wish it didn't feel like I was chasing a shadow." I said sadly_

"_Come on Bells, don't give up! I know that you can find this fella. What was his name again?" Just as Billy asked we both turned to the high pitched squeal of delight coming from the backyard and shared a laugh._

"_He really is something Billy, I'm happy for you, and Sarah, she's beautiful."_

_Billy beamed and for a minute he was the little boy that I met all those years ago, _

"_Thank you, Bella. That means a lot coming from you" _

"_I mean it Billy, you have a gorgeous family. Cherish them forever." I hated to turn our light catch up chat into a heavy sad one but I needed him to understand how valuable the love he achieved was. _

"_I know Bells, forever"_

"_Anyway, you said you have a treaty with other vampires who share the same diet as me?"_

"_Yep. Haven't seen them since they saved me, but I've got a gut feeling that we could have some visitors really soon." _

"_Huh. Is that the superstitious old man coming out in you Billy?"_

"_Shut it Missy"_

_Our playful banter went back and forth for a couple more minutes before Jacob came running around from the back of the house giggling while Sarah chased him with a hose. We decided to join in and have a water war. Jacob demanded that I was on his team. When it began to get dark we were all thoroughly soaked and Jacob began to shiver._

"_Okay little man, I think we've had enough for one day. What do you say? Let's go in and get some grub!" Billy said_

"_Yay! Food! Mommy I want Sp-spa" Jacob looked disgruntled for a few seconds before his face lit up and he yelled, "Spahghedi!!"_

_We all shared a laugh and Sarah corrected him,_

"_You mean spaghetti, little guy?"_

"_Yeah!" Jacob screamed then added, "Can Bewa eat wif us?"_

_I chuckled and walked up to him and leaned down to his height,_

"_Maybe next time, Bud. I have to get going now; it was great to meet you though." I smiled ruffled his hair._

_He looked a little sad, but not for long,_

"_Oh okay. As long as you pwomise to come back soon!" He gave me a hug and ran inside where Sarah was prepping his dinner._

"_Well Billy, it was great seeing you." I hugged him_

"_You too Bells. Don't be a stranger now." He was trying to be stern but the corner of his lips twitched into a warm smile._

"_Yeah yeah old man." I smiled, "tell Sarah I said it was lovely to meet her"_

"_Will do. See you later Bells."_

"_See you"_

_End Flashback_

"Bella" Jacob said in disbelief he seemed to be trying to convince himself that it was really me and that I meant no harm

"It's really me Jake" I said

Suddenly a huge boy was running towards me at full speed.

"BELLA!" Jacob yelled, reverting back to the five year old boy that I met

He crushed me into a tight hug and spun me around. Suddenly Jacob was torn away from me and the Cullen and Denali clan were standing in front of me protectively. I was pissed.

"What the fuck?" I yelled. The Cullen's and Denali's had the decency to look a little sheepish, but Jasper looked livid.

"Yes Bella, what the _fuck?_" Jasper stared me down

We didn't argue much but I could understand why he was mad now. These were not creatures that were made to co-exist with us, and here I was hugging one. I turned back to face Jasper.

'_Jasper'_ I thought to him, this conversation was private and only for us to talk about, but in our present situation, we couldn't really run off into the woods again, _'Baby, I know this is a lot for me to push onto you right now, but Jacob is family. Do you remember Ephraim Black, The shape-shifter that Carlisle made the treaty with?'_

Jasper nodded minutely so I continued,

'_We fought together at one point; he was different from the other shifters that we came across before. This singularity is what allowed him to make a treaty with you guys. Jacob is his grandson, I knew Billy, Ephraim's son from the time he was a little boy. I watched both Billy and Jacob grow up, Jasper. They helped me when I couldn't find you…_

_Baby, we can trust them, and I have a feeling that they can help us.'_ I could tell that the others around us were curious as to what was going on between Jasper and I, but they were smart enough not to question us while we were 'talking'.

'_I'm not going to act like this makes me happy Bella. Though these mutts pose no threat to us, they have hated us since they transformed, but I will respect this only because I trust you, but if any of them step one foot out of line, I will not hesitate to destroy them. I just got you back and I will not budge on the matter of your safety, I love you too damn much Darlin''. _Jasper thought which caused me to smile and wrap my hands around his waist.

'_Thank you my Love. I love you more than I can describe and I would never ask you to compromise on the matter of my safety for I will never compromise on yours.' _I looked up into his eyes and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him passionately.

He leaned down so that I didn't have to reach as far. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he granted just as eagerly. We got carried away when Jacob cleared his throat causing us to snap out of our moment and look towards that noise with annoyance. Jacob looked smug and happy at the same time.

"So, you must be the infamous God of War that Bells never shut up about" Jacob said, I snorted, easily falling back into our playful and carefree ways that I seem to have with the Black's.

"Oh shut it you Giant Buffoon before I break out the embarrassing diaper stories." Jacob narrowed his eyes at me but stayed silent. _That's right, be afraid, be very afraid._

I knew that we would need to talk about this more, and that this issue of the shifters was far from over, but for now our argument was resolved. That was one plus about existing for so long, you could look at any issue objectively even when you had a set opinion about something, which is why Jasper and I rarely fought, but when we did we could easily talk it out…_or find a good dense forest that needed thinning._

"Man, I can't believe that we never figured it out." Jacob whined, "Especially with your eye color, man looking back, we're not very observant."

Emmett chuckled at this and I had forgotten that the Cullen's and Denali's were with us. Remembering the situation we were currently in, I got back into business mode and turned to Jacob.

"Jacob, I know this might ruin the reunion a bit, but I have a favor to ask." Jacob looked at me curiously

"What's up Bells?"

"Well you're probably wondering why we're here?" he nodded so I continued; "there is a threat to us coming from the south. It's ridiculous and petty but we were just wondering if you boys just wanted to have a bit of fun?" I questioned

"Hells Yeah!" Jacob crowed while the two wolves flanking him howled in agreement. I had to laugh at this, even though they looked like grown men in their human forms, their enthusiasm to kill betrayed their age, they were still really only children.

"Well we have just begun training. It would be wise to sit in for our next lessons" Jasper smirked, "you might actually learn something for once."

This caused the three to growl at Jasper, which in turn I growled instinctually back at them. It didn't matter if they were close friends, almost family, Jasper was my mate, the love of my existence, you don't growl at him, ever.

"Whoa, easy there Hells Bells," Jacob cautioned. The nickname only made me growl even more, this kid was about to hop to Texas if he didn't stop while he was ahead.

"Enough" I growled, "I assume that there are more wolves?" I asked of Jacob, my playful mood was gone. Jacob nodded, "Good, you all will start training with us tomorrow after school." I commanded

"Aw man! We really have to go to school still?" Jacob groaned

"I don't think it would look very good if all of a sudden the Cullen's just stopped coming to school, and the same goes for you guys on the reservation." I stated, "We have to keep up the façade, it already looks fishy that we just up and left this morning before class even started."

It was hard to believe that so much could happen in one day, and that is very surprising considering how long I've walked this earth. I've lived through countless days and nights, and never has one been this eventful. It probably has something to do with the sexy god of a man that is standing next to me. I smiled at that, right before Jacob's voice pulled me out of my inner ramblings,

"Well why can't we start training right now? I can call the others and they can be here in a few minutes tops." Jacob was borderline whining, and it was something else that easily betrayed his age. This kid was going to annoy me to death, not exactly an easy feat.

"Because _Jakey_," I knew he hated that nickname, but if he was going to annoy me endlessly, I would toss it right back at him, "though you may transform into a huge smelly wet dog, doesn't mean that part of you is not still human, and what do humans need?" I asked him like he was in elementary school, "Sleep, Jakey, humans need sleep."

Jacob growled at me for mocking him and I just gave him a smirk back. Then a thought hit me,

"Hey, can I see Billy and Sarah?" the minute Sarah's name left my mouth sadness filled Jacob's eyes.

"Mom died about four years after your last visit." Jacob told me

"Oh Jacob!" I cried rushing over to him, "I'm so sorry, Sweetie. How did she pass?"

"Vampire" Jacob growled. I hissed, along with Jasper

"She managed to get back to the house, but it was too late, a vampire had bitten her." Jacob chocked on his words before he continued, "She told us that she loved us and that she was proud to have been a part of our lives." I could tell that this was going nowhere good, my eyes filled with tears that I would never shed and I was working extra hard not to lose my temper, "She worked up enough strength to tuck me into bed one last time and sing me one last lullaby, I could tell that she was in pain, but she said that she would be fine once I went to sleep. She told me she loved me more than her own life and then continued to sing. I pretended to fall asleep and she left my room. I knew something was very wrong so I snuck out of my bed and followed her outside where she went with my dad." Jacob was crying now and I pulled him tighter to me letting him know that I was here, "I saw my dad and mom hugging tightly and then she whimpered in agony. My dad lit a fire and just held my mom for a long time. When she seemed to get worse I heard her say, _'It's time, Honey. I love you so much, never forget that! Tell Jacob that for me everyday, and please, Billy, Please be strong for him. Remember that I will always be with you, even when I'm not physically in front of you.'_ Mom and Dad were crying and I remember being so confused and scared. I had no idea what was going on and why she was in so much pain. I wanted to go out to her but she told me that everything would be fine once I went to sleep, and I wanted nothing more in that moment to turn back and go to sleep, but I couldn't faze the feeling that if I turned away I would never see her again. Mom and Dad hugged for a few more moments and exchanged one more _'I love you' _and one more kiss. The next thing that happened will forever be with me, no matter how much I try to forget it." Jacob was shaking so hard, I knew he was trying not to phase, but I just held onto him knowing that he needed the support, and right now, I was the only thing holding Jacob together. "My mom turned to the fire and stood there for a moment before slowly stepping into the flame. I couldn't stay put anymore and ran out to her screaming at her to move away from the fire. My dad caught me before I could go any closer and I thought he was crazy for letting her get so close to the fire. But once I saw his face, I knew that this was just as if not more painful for him to watch than it was for me. The long tendrils of orange flame began to lick at her flesh, but she didn't seem to feel it, when it was happening I wondered why she wasn't screaming in pain, but now I know that compared to the venom searing through her veins, the fire was a welcomed change. Her flesh began to melt away exposing muscle and bone. It was the most horrific sight I will ever bear witness to, but Mom never looked away from us, when the fire finally seemed to be weakening her, she fell to her knees and said one last thing before her life disappeared before our eyes. She said, _'It's so beautiful, I'll wait for you my Loves.'_ And then she was gone." Jacob whimpered into my shoulder. I could tell by looking at the other two wolves that this was something that he managed to keep from them, they were both crying huge tears, and suddenly they both howled into the setting sun. All around us sorrow was felt, but I knew I had to say something

"Jacob, don't cry I'm here. Your mother was by far the strongest woman I have ever seen in my existence, it takes more strength than I possess to go through the process of changing without completely shutting down. I have no doubt in my mind that God saw this and honored her soul. Jacob, she is still with you, you can feel her can't you." I stated I knew this was true; his mother's soul was too strong to leave the one's she loved even if there was no physical representation of her around.

Jacob nodded and looked up into my eyes.

"She's here right now, in the wind, in the trees, in the water. Jacob, your mother was mother earth personified, and she will walk with you to the ends of the earth, just not physically." I whispered to him. I saw fresh tears fill his eyes and then he crushed me into a hug that would have killed a human.

"Thank you, Bella. That meant more than anything to me." Jacob sniffled, "I'm sure my Dad would love to see you." He added

"I would love to go see him, but maybe that reunion best be saved for tomorrow, it's getting pretty late, and you must be exhausted." I told him. I could tell that telling me that story was physically draining to him and he needed time to recuperate. I can't even begin to describe the kind of courage that it must have taken to tell me that story. It is one of the physical reminders that he is his mother's son. Her strength was passed down to him and at that moment I knew that Jacob would be fine. May be not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not even for twenty years, but I knew that the strength that his mother gave him was enough to make him carry on, if not for himself, then for her.

Jacob was definitely born to be a leader, and not just any leader, the packs leader. When he stepped up to that role, they would be nearly undefeatable. _Unless they annoy the heck out of me._ I smiled at my thoughts and sent Jacob home to sleep off some of his sorrow.

Tomorrow, we would begin training, not only with vampires, but shape-shifters, and together, we would form and force so fierce that even Satan himself will be reduced to go hide in his cozy little corner in Hell.

* * *

**Reviews make me update faster! X**

**-ZiggyLove**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: NEWS UPDATE!!!**

**I got a Beta! A lovely lady that goes by the name Bamababe on fanfiction. She is Ah-Maze-Ingg. Seriously, I'm so very thankful. :)**

**Check out her stories! They are definitely worth the read, so check ittt!**

**.net/u/1830988/BamaBabe**

**And of course, a huge whopping THANK YOU to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome and are the driving force of this story.**

**Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

_Previously on Living in War…_

_**BPOV**_

_Jacob was definitely born to be a leader, and not just any leader, the packs leader. When he stepped up to that role, they would be nearly undefeatable. Unless they annoy the heck out of me. I smiled at my thoughts and sent Jacob home to sleep off some of his sorrow._

_Tomorrow, we would begin training, not only with vampires, but shape-shifters, and together, we would form and force so fierce that even Satan himself will be reduced to go hide in his cozy little corner in Hell._

**Chapter 13**

**JPOV**

School…The bane on my fucking existence, but Bella insisted that we keep up our façades and continue to attend this institution that I swore would be the end of me…

It was a little easier now that Bella was here with me, but I still didn't understand what appearances we had to keep, we were already outcasts, what with our hundred thousand dollar cars and looks. I'm not one to flaunt and I am far from vain, but we definitely stood out.

That and our abrupt disappearing act yesterday which led to our expensive cars staying in the school lot overnight, which of course, did not go unnoticed. So we made a show today of piling into a rented minivan and all went to school with Esme driving. Bella had to go register herself and Carlisle called in last night to explain that she was his niece who had an unexpected departure from her previous home. He told Ms. Cope in the main office that she would need 'special care' and to put her into all of my classes…_yeah we all had a really good laugh at the 'special' part._

So here we were, officially starting our second year at Forks High, or in Bella's case, her first. I walked with her to the main office, our siblings staying in the parking lot, to get her schedule but made sure not to hold her hand or touch her in any sort of way. As far as these drooling humans knew, she was a new student and Alice was still my 'girlfriend'. When we walked into the main office Ms. Cope openly stared at us, her mouth dropping down to her chin and her eyes going wide. The unintentional lust and jealousy pouring out of this old woman was enough to incapacitate me. _Well at least figuratively speaking that is._

When it was clear that she was frozen in her seat and had no intention of saying anything, Bella cleared her throat loudly getting her attention. Ms. Cope snapped back into the present and asked to be excused for a minute. When she was gone, Bella turned to face me with laughter in her eyes.

"Well geez, do I have something unpleasant on my face?" she giggled. God I love that sound. I couldn't help myself; I stooped down and kissed her hard, pushing her up against Ms. Cope's desk. Bella moaned into my mouth and her tongue slipped out and trailed across my bottom lip. I let out an unintentional groan and opened my mouth to her.

Boy, Ms. Cope would really be in for a show if she walked in now, from the sounds of it she is already hyperventilating in the ladies room down the hall. Bella's hot perfect core grinding into my already noticeable erection pulled me out of my musings.

I could feel that the desk would not be able to take much more of our incessant dry humping, so I pulled Bella up by the waist and slammed her into the wall near the desk, causing a loud bang to reverberate in the otherwise silent room. I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Shit Baby" I groaned. This was not the way to start out the day. No change that, this was definitely the way to start the day, just not in the school part.

"Mmmm" Bella moaned, bringing her legs around to wrap themselves around my waist. We had to stop or else I was going to take her right here and that would definitely either get us expelled or discovered, and we had more important things to worry about and getting expelled would just add to that growing list.

"Ugh…Baby…baby, we have to stop." I really didn't want to do this.

"Fuck baby" Bella groaned and released her legs around my waist, "I wish we had just skipped out on school, we really don't need to be here."

"I know, Sweetheart but you said we had to keep up appearances. Only following orders Babe." I grinned at her kissing the tip of her nose. Bella swatted my hands away.

"Ass"

"You love it, Baby" I laughed at her, she got a mischievous look in her eyes and I knew I was in for it.

Suddenly Bella reached down and grabbed my still hard as rock dick and began stroking it through the rough material of my jeans. Going commando was not a good idea, the rough friction of the material on my sensitive skin just added to her tight grip. A hiss escaped my lips and Bella smirked,

"Well you're just going to have to get rid of this…problem, by yourself." She said looking down at her hand still stroking my erection. With that she let go and walked around me to stand in front of the desk just as Ms. Cope was coming back from her hot and heavy fantasy session in the bathroom…gross.

Due to my…problem, I had to stay turned around so that no unneeded attention was drawn to my crotch, which was definitely pitching a tent and going camping. I pretended to read the bulletin that was posted on the wall while Bella handled her business with Ms. Cope. I was silently seething by myself because now I would have to walk around with this hard on, or at least until I could go to the bathroom and take care of myself. This was just perfect, the icing on top of my fucking cake. First, I had to go to school, then I had to find out my long lost love was also going there, and then to add to that, long lost love brings bad news, and finally, said long lost love fucking cock-blocked me. Fuck.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and instantly relaxed.

_Yeah I know I'm pathetic, I go from seething to calm in seconds as long as she is with me. I couldn't ever stay mad at her. _

"Come on" she whispered into my ear, "let's go get rid of that shall we?"

_Damn I love this woman._

We left the office and instead of going back down to the parking lot, Bella led me to the side of the school that was obscured by trees and out of the line of sight of wandering eyes. When we were completely out of sight, Bella pushed me up against the wall roughly, her eyes darkening with lust. She sunk down to her knees and wasting no time, unzipped my jeans. My eager cock sprang free of its confines and she kissed the tip where pre-cum was leaking out.

"Shit" I groaned as Bella took me into her mouth completely. Thank god we don't have to breathe. When my dick was completely buried down her throat, she swallowed creating a suction that almost undid me right there.

Bella began to move me in and out of her hot mouth, creating a delicious friction. I could feel the heat beginning to radiate from my center, or at least it felt like heat to me, to a human they would still freeze. Bella began to move faster, and the vibrating coil began to loosen. I wasn't going to last much longer.

Suddenly, Bella froze her movements and grabbed my hips forcing me to impale her roughly in the mouth. She looked up at me through her long lashes and pushed me in further, encouraging me to thrust into her. So I did just that, I fucked Bella's mouth and when it became too much I thrust once more into her hot mouth and shot my load right down her throat. Bella swallowed everything that I had to offer, which caused suction on my sensitive softening cock. I pulled out and pulled Bella up and crushed her to me.

"Damn I love you woman!" I buried my face in her gorgeous mahogany hair that smelled like home.

Bella laughed quietly and kissed my neck,

"I love you too Baby, but we really need to get to class now, so if you're done, put that away." Bella joked looking down at my dick.

I buttoned up my jeans and grabbed Bella's hand and together we walked out of the privacy that the side of Forks High offered.

"So, are you ready for school?" I asked in mock enthusiasm

"Oh yeah, bring it on" Bella responded just as sarcastic

I let go of her hand when other students came into view. When we spotted our family members, we began to walk towards them. Again, like yesterday, we got many stares that made me feel uncomfortable. I knew that they were all looking at Bella, but all of the lust being emitted was really taking its toll.

'_Baby, just relax'_ Bella told me through her mind

I looked at her and tried to smile, but I'm sure it came out as a grimace which made Bella frown in return.

_Fuck it all to hell…why the one power I choose to keep with me is the one that is probably the most difficult to handle?_

_Then again it does allow me to feel the waves of pleasure that I make Bella feel when she climaxes around my hard dick…shit! Just what I fucking need, another hard on._

Beside me Bella chuckled,

'_You're on your own with that one, Love'_

'_Darlin', you're so going to pay for this when we get home.' _I responded. Bella had the decency to look a little skeptical about what was in store for her when we got home.

When I came back to the present, I went immediately soft, all of these fucking students with all of this fucking lust. Bella could tell that I was about to lose it and took my hand in hers, instantly earning gasps from all around us.

The relief was instantaneous, her touch made it all go away, nothing mattered now except the connection through our hands. Nothing could compare to it, you could castrate me and sew her up and we would still be fine, as long as we could hold and touch each other. Albeit, it would be really damn frustrating if I couldn't worship her body, that would just suck.

I could feel the emotions changing over from lust to raging curiosity now and that was not much better, but I had Bella with me, so I knew I would make it through the day. We said bye to our siblings and Bella and I headed off to gym. _Way to start off the day…_

Since it was the second day of school we all had to get dressed, including Bella even if she wasn't here yesterday. Luckily, the school's gym clothes had to be purchased so Bella could just buy a set today.

I stood in the corner of the gym leaning against the wall waiting for the girls to come out of their locker room. As she entered the gym, her eyes sought me out. Upon finding me a breathtaking smile lit her face as she made her way to my side.

Her grace still astounds me to this day. The shorts and t-shirt dress code was ridiculous, especially for the cold town of Forks, but hey, who am I to complain, Bella looked amazing. I wasn't worried about my scars here; human eyes are too weak to pick them up. I knew that if they could see them, they would be even more intimidated by Bella and me, since we were covered in them.

The game of the day was badminton and we had to pair off. Of course, Bella and I were a team, and our first opponents?

Michael Newton and Jessica Stanley.

While Jessica was giving me goo-goo eyes, I saw Mike undressing Bella with his eyes and fuck me sideways if I didn't want to punch his teeth out and strangle Jessica. They were the gossip King and Queen of Forks High and probably two of the most annoying people that I've stumbled across in the history of my existence. Not that I care about any of the stories that circulate this mundane school, but juicy gossip leads to crazy fantasies. The kind in which jealous people, like Michael Newton and Jessica imagine Stanley, imagine themselves with someone or something they cannot obtain, which leads to an insurmountable wave of emotions that can seriously knock out a vampire cold, if only I weren't so old and experienced that is.

It was our serve so I served it with a little more force than a human could. It wasn't recognizable to their weak eyes but they sure did feel it. It hit Mike in the leg and he immediately dropped his racquet and screamed out,

"Ahhh! What the fuck was that?!" He looked like a little girl that just broke her arm, at least he sounded like one.

I tried my best to look confused and looked towards Bella to see that she looked confused as well. Her façade was so perfect that if I couldn't feel the humor radiating off of her, I would have through that she really didn't know what just happened.

"Um, it was a serve?" Bella responded like a question, adding that innocent touch. For Mike and Jess it was the first time hearing her voice. Mike's eyes glazed over and his injury was forgotten. He tried to play it off like he was just kidding,

"Oh that? Yeah I know. I think something bit me though, like a bee or something."

"In 40 degree weather? I don't think there are any bees, isn't it too cold for them?" Bella asked looking at me for reassurance like she didn't already fucking know. _God this woman was the best… _

"Oh, well maybe it was a spider or something. It didn't hurt that bad anyway, let's just play." Mike attempted to sound nonchalant, but failed miserably.

He got down into a ready stance and spun his racquet in his hands a couple of times. Both Bella and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?! Let's play!" He shouted

"How exactly do you plan to do that when the birdie is at your feet?" I asked trying to contain my laughter.

Mike looked down and blushed bright red. He picked up the birdie and immediately tried to serve it as hard as he could at me. I hit it back with ease and so began our rally. It was sad really, seeing both Jess and Mike running all over their small space trying to get the birdie back onto our side, while Bella and I mostly staying in our place, once in a while taking a step or two.

By the time gym was up and we were let out for our half hour break, both Jess and Mike had to hit the showers they were so sweaty. I knew they played as hard as they did to try and impress us, but Bella and I were having too much fun watching them run around like maniacs sweating their hair out, to even notice. We separated to change and met back up in the hall. This time Bella beat me and Mike was already out trying to woo her. By the looked of it he was failing miserably, but that's the thing about our very own gossip king and queen, they didn't know how to quit. They just kept coming back like vultures until they got what they wanted. He obviously didn't know Bella. If he did, he would know that right now she was about to rip him a new one…

"Come on Babe! I'm the king of the school! I got the 411 and…stuff" Oh God, he did not just say that.

Bella broke out into a dark chuckle,

"I'll tell you what Mitch –"

"It's Mike, Babe" Mike interrupted

"Whatever I don't care, just don't interrupt me again. So here's the deal, I'm going to turn around and walk away. If you follow me one more time, you won't be able to sit for the next few days without whimpering in pain. Got it?" Bella let a little venom seep into her voice towards the end of her little rant. Even when putting someone in their place her voice was music to my fucking ears.

Mike looked at her incredulously, his mouth hanging open like a fish. He was obviously searching through that pea sized brain fro something clever to say.

"Earth to Mike? I'm walking away now, okay?" She sounded like she was talking to a four year old. Bella was not one to talk down to anyone, she was the most compassionate and loving person out there. Bella never judged people and she always gave everyone three strikes, which was two too many if you ask me, but that's just who Bella is and I love her for it. But the fact that she is talking to Mike like this could only mean that he had pushed all of the wrong buttons with her and used up his three strikes. I've never met anyone that used up their chances that fast. He really is quite the dumb fella.

Bella turned around gracefully and walked about fifteen feet away…

Remember when I said Mike was a dumb fella? Well yeah, I change my mind, he had absolutely no brain whatsoever. He went after her dumbly and grabbed onto her arm. When he touched her I wanted nothing more than to go over there and rip his arm of and slap him with it, but this was too good to pass up, I had to see what my Love was going to do with this numb-nut.

Bella spun around and took a hold of Mike's offending hand. Even from here I could tell that she was squeezing pretty damn hard for a human. Mike winced in pain and tried in vain to pull him hand away.

"Hey let go!" He half whimpered, half shouted

Bella smirked, "I could have said the same thing to you. You should have listened to me, Mike my dear."

"Come on now you bitch! Let me Go!" Mike tried to put authority into his voice was failing quite miserably.

"Oh now that wasn't very smart now was it? Calling your captor a 'Bitch'? I'm going to teach you a lesson Mike, and you better take something from it because if not, the consequences will be twice as bad."

Bella caught my eye from where I was leaning against the school watching the whole thing. By now Bella had accumulated quite the crowd and people were anxiously waiting for what was going to happen next. Bella smiled at me darkly which I returned letting her know that he plan was good to go. I just wanted to find out what she was going to do to him.

With Mike's hand still in Bella's steel grasp, she twisted him around and slammed him down onto the ground. I could tell that she was holding back so that she didn't break him, and I could tell that it was taking a lot out of her to do so.

Mike was laying face down on the ground with Bella still holding onto his hand which looked to be at a painful angle, but not enough to break.

"You ready Mike?" Bella asked while she was spreading Mike's legs apart.

_What in God's name is this woman doing?_

"I really hope, for your own well being, that you never stumble across me again while you're doing something less than gentlemanly, like trying to get into some girls pants, who obviously doesn't want to take in any part of that act."

Right when Bella finished her mini rant she swung her foot back and kicked Mike right in the balls gracefully. Mike screamed at the highest octave I have ever heard in my life and fainted, there was two seconds of complete and utter silence before everything around us broke out into chaos. Some people were still standing in shock while others were laughing hysterically and manically at the human boy laying on the paved parking lot drooling. I almost felt sorry for him, that kick looked like it hurt, even to a vampire. Again, I _almost_ felt bad for him, but not nearly enough as I was pretty close myself, to losing a nut from laughing.

Bella looked up at me and smiled proudly before walking towards me. I met her halfway and swept her up and kissed her. Screw the no touching policy, it's not like we were anywhere near fitting in anyway. When I put Bella down she giggled and said,

"Well? How was it, human enough?" She asked excitedly. It made me laugh, she became such a child when she was trying to impress me, and it was hands down the most adorable thing ever.

"Abso-fucking-lutely, Darlin'" I told her

Bella beamed at me and from about fifty feet away we heard more distinct laughs, laughs that were not human. We both turned and saw our siblings standing there all laughing. Emmett looked a bit put out and I could feel his disappointment.

"I think Emmett is mad that he didn't get to kick Mike, Darlin'" I told Bella, she just laughed and hugged me tighter.

When she loosened her hold, she turned around and motioned for our siblings to come over to us. When they were close enough Bella spoke,

"I'll wrestle you when we get home, Em" Emmett immediately grinned from ear to ear and yanked Bella from out of my arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Bellsy!" Emmett boomed

I'm pretty sure he forgot that he was scared of her not twelve hours ago. We were acting so normal, hell, even I forgot. But, this was the kind of comic relief that we all needed to loosen up and bond. I'm genuinely happy that it happened, even if it was at Mike's expense.

"Come on guys, breaks almost over. We'll see you all during lunch" Alice said while taking Edward's hand and walking off towards the English building.

Rose was off to mechanics and Emmett was off to gym, which left Bella and me standing there. I grabbed her hand and started leading her to the math building. Leaving a groaning half conscious Mike to recover by himself.

When we got to the classroom, we both had to hand in our schedules since neither of us was there yesterday. The only two seats left were across from each other so I went to the teacher and asked if he would allow us to sit together.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stedman?" I asked. The middle aged man turned to me and nodded

"It seems like the only two seats left are across from the room from each other, would it be possible for one of them to move over so that Bella and I could sit next to each other?"

"Well I don't see the problem in that. I did not assign seats, so you will have to take it up with either Ms. Stanley or Mr. Crowley."

_Oh for the love of God…did he really just say Stanley?_

I nodded and turned around. I decided to ask Tyler first to see if he would mind since I didn't really have any problems with him.

"Hey Tyler, would you mind sitting next to Jessica for this class? Bella is new and she would be more comfortable sitting with someone she knew." I asked in a persuasive voice.

"What? Why can't you just sit with me Jasper, and Bella can sit with Tyler?" a nasally voice rang across form the other side of the room.

_Ugh Jessica_…_how did she even get into this math class?_

I pretended not to hear her and kept eye-contact with Tyler. But he wasn't staring at me, he was staring at Bella. This day just keeps getting better.

"Please Tyler?" Bella asked since she obviously had his attention.

After about five more minutes of interrupting class time and about ten more responses from Jess, Tyler acquiesced when I sent him a wave of assurance and trust and Bella asked at the same time. Jessica grumbled through the entire class and shot daggers at Bella, which were easy to ignore.

After that, the day went by relatively quickly, with Bella there never seemed to be enough time to get through anything. Next thing we knew it was lunch, we stood in line and waited for it to move forward. When it finally came to us, Bella bought a salad and lemonade, while I bought a slice of pizza and a soda. Props of course. We walked to our table in the corner of the lunch room where everyone was already seated. Alice and Rose seemed to be planning a shopping trip for more durable clothing for our trip to Texas while Edward and Emmett were talking strategy. When Bella and I sat down they all looked up and smiled at us.

"Bellsy! Get yourself into anymore trouble?" Emmett asked. Of course that's the first thing that he wants to know. Not, 'hey Bella how's your day been going so far?'

"Not yet Emmett, but hey, we're only half way through the day." Bella replied

"Hell yeah! Jasper, man you know how to pick em'!"

I laughed along with everyone else at the table. We were getting weird stares from everyone, but we were too engrossed in our own little bubble to notice or care. Our playful banter continued on until the bell rang and we were off to our second to last class, English. When Bella and I walked into the room it was still pretty empty and the teacher had still not arrived, so we just took two desks towards the back of the room. When Mr. Nicholson walked into the classroom Bella and I both got up to give him our schedules to sign.

I was mildly surprised at Mr. Nicholson, he was middle aged, but his insight into literature was like none other that I have ever met of his age. He was well read beyond his years and it showed in his style of teaching and articulation. When he gave us our first assignments, a five paged essay, the response from the class was instantaneous. Groans were heard from all around except from Bella and me. It was sad really, the one teacher that I would actually appreciate this year was the one teacher that everybody else would hate. It was honestly unexpected for Bella and me to look forward to a class, it's never happened before, what with our endless knowledge, so this was truly amazing. At least there would be something to keep me busy when Bella and I couldn't have time to ourselves.

Before I knew it, the school day had ended and we were free to go home. Bella let Rosalie drive her Lambo home while she rode with me on the back of my bike. When we got home, the wolves were already there and the Denali's were present as well.

Carlisle had an extra shift at the hospital so we had to wait a couple of hours for him. While we waited, Esme and Bella cooked a feast for the wolves. Even though it smelled like rancid meat to my nose, the boys said it was one of the best meals of their lives, and they proved it by 'wolfing' it down.

By the time they were done eating, Carlisle was home and we were ready to begin. We all ran together to the clearing with the Quileute's in their wolf forms. When we got there Bella and I immediately got down to business, putting everyone into groups.

Bella, Me and Sam

Alice, Emmett and Quil

Edward, Esme and Jacob

Carlisle, Rosalie and Paul

Tanya, Kate and Jared

Eleazar, Carmen and Embry

The other wolves that were present were ordered not to fight since they were still too young. But this was still good, I was happy with our standings.

With that done, everything was ready to begin, and of course, Bella and I were on the same page.

"Let's begin"

* * *

**Reviews make me update faster :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So sorry for the delay. I ran into some pretty nasty writer's block which prevented me from getting this out any sooner. Just as a warning, I have my senior exams fast approaching so that leaves me with even less time for writing. With that said, I am going to apologize in advance if this story gets put on hold for a few weeks. To all of my readers, thank you so much for putting up with my hectic schedule! **

**I love you all!**

**Follow me on twitter for previews of upcoming chapters and updates!**

**www(dot)twitter(dot)com/ZiggyLoveGoRawr **

**Lastly, and infinite amount of hugs and kisses go out to my beta, BamaBabe. **

**Three words people…**

**She. Is. Amazing.**

**Enough said; now on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**-ZiggyLove**

* * *

_Previously on Living in War…_

_**JPOV**_

_We all ran together to the clearing with the Quileute's in their wolf forms. When we got there Bella and I immediately got down to business, putting everyone into groups._

_Bella, Me and Sam_

_Alice, Emmett and Quil_

_Edward, Esme and Jacob_

_Carlisle, Rosalie and Paul_

_Tanya, Kate and Jared_

_Eleazar, Carmen and Embry_

_The other wolves that were present were ordered not to fight since they were still too young. But this was still good, I was happy with our standings._

_With that done, everything was ready to begin, and of course, Bella and I were on the same page._

"_Let's begin"_

* * *

**Anonymous POV**

Getting back to Maria was the easy part. Explaining to Maria why I was back was going to be the difficult part…

I moved towards the old run down building that she used as her headquarters of sorts, and nodded to the two guards standing in front of the dilapidated front door. The building itself was sagging more towards one side and all of the windows either had huge panes of glass missing or were completely gone. The jagged edges of glass matched Maria's personality and general being perfectly, sharp and pointed which promised unrelenting pain if crossed the wrong way.

While walking through the building towards her office, I felt a huge wave of dread wash over me. It took me a while before realizing that it was my own. This type of behavior and the feelings that it evoked was not normal for me, I was used to being on top, not the other way around. When I joined forces with Maria it was supposed to be a fifty-fifty spilt in control, little did I know that she was going to play me right back at my own fucking game. She has been around longer, fought longer, survived longer. So like a good little puppy, I fell right into her waiting fuck-me-over-big-time trap. And here I am, reporting back to the person that I joined voluntarily, I wasn't forced into this situation, I got here by my own goddamned self.

_Well, I was somewhat blackmailed into this situation, but shit, I value my existence too fucking much to get myself killed over a stupid mistake like trying to leave Maria_…

On my way a blur of fire whipped past me and stopped me in my tracks.

"Why the _fuck_ are you back here?"

"I have news." Keeping it simple and blunt will hopefully get me to Maria faster.

"Well no duh, Sherlock. You wouldn't even dare to step foot cross that threshold if you didn't bring back something of value. So, what is it?!"

"Maria finds out first" I snarled. This was not going to be pretty. Maria no doubt already knows that I'm back and if I don't get to her soon things are going to get ugly.

"Oh boo-hoo, I'm so scared. Now come on, spill!" It was kinda ironic how everybody associated Victoria with fire and here she was playing with it. I really needed to haul ass to Maria right now and she was preventing that from happening. Yeah, Victoria provided a good fuck once in a while when Maria fucked up my ego, but it never went deeper than that.

Victoria was part of my small, but vicious coven that joined Maria's 'cause'. When she runs she looks like fire, there is no more to it than just that. She instills fear almost instantly and she is feline in her movements. The best part of it is that she enjoys it. I doubt she would even be scared of the Gods of War themselves. That was the drawback to working with Victoria, not only did she move like a cat, she had about the same sized brain as a small domesticated one. Victoria was stupid, which would explain perfectly why she held no value for me getting to Maria right this second.

"Get the fuck out of my way, Victoria. I won't ask again." I seethed

Finally, she stepped aside and I was allowed to proceed down the hall. Quickly.

When I finally got to Maria's door, I lifted my hand to knock, but before my knuckles could come in contact with the old wooden door, her voice rang out from within.

"Come in James" her voice held a level of malice and finality to it which caused me to involuntarily tremble.

_What the fuck? Vampires do not tremble, especially me. I'm a fucking Grade-A tracker for Christ-sake. _

I stepped into what felt like my doom. She was sitting behind the dilapidated desk leaning her head on her closed fist. She had an air of boredom about her and that made her all the more frightening.

"Would you like to tell me what you found? I can only guess it's good since you're back so early." She was impatiently drumming her fingers on the desk, her long, dirty blood-stained fingernails clinking melodically on the old wood. The sound was enough to drive even the most sane, mad, which was likely her goal in the first place.

"There is a new development that you should know about." I stated, but before I could continue Maria started to talk again, more like growl impatiently.

"Well? I don't keep you around to stare at me and tell me what I already know! What the hell did you dig up?"

"She's with him" I spewed out. I was not used to this. I'm usually the one that is feared above all, but when in Maria's presence, it seems like the man in me runs away and cowers in a corner, leaving behind a lost soul that is much too easily scared.

"James, I'll ask you one more time. What. Did. You. Find?" Her eyes flashed with the demented anticipation that she gets right before she makes a kill.

_This was not good_…

"The God and Goddess of War have been re-united! They are back together! As One!" I yelled, too scared to stay calm.

For once Maria did not look like she knew what to say, a definite tell-tale sign that she herself was getting nervous.

"How sure of this are you? I will not tolerate a _guess" _she snarled

Another thing that Maria was good at? Making one second guess themselves, which led to denial.

"I am positive" I said with more confidence than I felt. But, if I was going to die anyway, it might as well be for cause that I truly believe, I would not let Maria play with my mind.

Suddenly a sick, menacing smile lit Maria's face up.

"Well this certainly shakes things up now doesn't it?"

**BPOV**

Something was off. I could feel a change in the air.

It was infinitesimal and without opening up my mind to my other powers, I would not be able to get a true sense of what was really going on. All I knew was that it made me want to train harder and prepare faster, which could only mean one thing.

Maria.

It had to do with her one way or another. I could tell that Jasper felt it too because he threw everything he had into the trainings that we have been having for a week now. It has been grueling on the others and I could sense their hesitation with how to proceed. I knew that they all thought about quitting more than once, but with a group effort, they were getting through it. I bet they never thought they would see the day when vampires got exhausted and worn out. We had no choice in the matter though. Technically, this would be easy for Jasper and me, but we could not take the chance of anyone of the others being hurt. I can't have that on my conscious, they were, after all being hospitable to me and welcoming me with open arms. The Cullen's that is, Tanya is still cold towards us, but I could not find it in myself to care how she felt. I kept a special eye on her though; I would not put it past her to change sides when it comes down to it because what it boils down to is that Tanya is a backstabbing bitch.

But this is all secondary to what is currently going on.

Everyone is working hard, some more than others. Edward and Alice have unfair advantages over the rest of the group which usually ends with Jasper and me having to spar with them when they are training since we are the only two that can keep up with them and in turn, win against them. I still remember when Jasper and I had to train at least twice as hard as we were currently pushing the Cullen's and Denali's…

_Flashback_

_It's funny how you never want to sit down with a manual to tell you what to do until your thrown into a situation where you have absolutely no fucking idea what you're doing. That is what God is doing to the ten of us right now. We've been training for somewhere around ten years now, but the timing is not exact since the days seem to blend in with each other. Jasper and I have been declared the leaders of the ten of us. Since our job entails us to go on a lot of individual missions the term 'leader' is used loosely. It more or less means messenger for God. But that is not to discredit our talent. Jasper and I have excelled at our training faster than any of the others. Our stealth and speed are unparalleled, and alone we are lethal, but together we are undefeatable._

_This is one of the first trainings where we are all grouped together. Usually we have individuals or doubles, but not all together. We have literally no idea what God is playing at here, all we know is that he wants us here at the same time that we usually train, all together. This is where the hesitation comes in. I can feel it._

_We are trained not to feel it, but I can tell that the others were obviously not listening intently on those lessons. I take a look at Jasper, he is the only one besides me that is not feeling anything except anticipation. Ah, anticipation. I can definitely feed off of that, doubling my own. Jasper has a wicked smile on his face which tells me that he is doing the same thing. Our already heightened senses span out even further with the extra boost of excitement, the only other feeling that can compare is when Jasper is shoving his hard cock into my wet pussy…focus!_

_It's hard to when Jasper is looking at me the way he is, so I look away, we always have later, or whenever this hideous attempt to catch us off guard ends. _

_Suddenly I feel the ground begin to shake. Whatever it is it is big and moving at exceptional speed which tells me one thing, it's not human. _

_The delicious anticipation amplifies in the pit of my stomach and my excitement grows with each step that whatever approaches takes. A wicked smile creeps up the corners of my mouth and I reach over to give Jasper's hand a squeeze. He returns the gesture and looks at the others to make sure that they have felt what draws near. Most of them have recognized it and put together that we are being tested, finally they figure it out. _

_Jasper and I stand at the head of our little impromptu triangle of defense. The test is still at least five miles away, but at this rate they should be here in about a minute. _

'_Free your minds' Jasper thinks to everyone and then closes the other right out when he says to me, 'Let them feel our wrath my Love' he grins at me and crouches down_

_He looks so fucking sexy._

'_Let them know what pain really is my God of War' I thought back to him with a menacing smile of my own. _

'_Just wait till later, I'll show you what real pleasure is, Darlin''_

_My grin got wider and I licked my lips adding to my anticipation. I was going to do what ever I dammed well could to make this end as soon as possible, even if I had to unleash every single one of my powers on to these unsuspecting _things_. _

_Suddenly they burst into the clearing and we saw what they were. Demons, animals of the night and vampires all together; all blood crazy and all new. God must have just made them, and had fun doing it no doubt. He knew that they were going to be destroyed soon so he definitely had no inhibitions when creating the most evil creatures that he could possibly think of. Oh, the way he prepared us. We all knew how against he was with anything of nature being destroyed, but the beasts in front of us were not of nature. They destroyed her and hurtled through her with no second thoughts, and the sad part is that these types of creatures existed even without God creating them. They somehow squeezed themselves into the cracks of God's creation. It only adds more to the clichéd statement that nothing is perfect, not even God himself. _

_The pits that were supposed to be their eyes were endless darkness. They were empty. God put in them only the need to destroy. These monsters were ruthless and knew no pain. They only knew that they wanted to kill whatever stood in their way, well until now…_

_We would definitely make them know pain. Even if they can't feel it, we will make sure that they know that they are being destroyed. If all you know is that _you're_ supposed to be the destroyer and _you're_ the one being destroyed, well that is pretty fucking scary and that is what we will do to them, and then they will feel the closest thing to pain that they can feel. _

_The coil of anticipation in my stomach was getting tighter and I just wanted to get this over with so that I could get to sexing up my own God of War._

_That was when my message of doom was sent from god himself._

'This is your training for the day. You will destroy every single one of them without use of any of your powers.'

_The message was sent through my mind and a growl coming from Jasper told me that he got it too. This was what our 'leadership' position held. We had to pass on this information. Jasper opened up his mind and told the others what the task was. A collective growl told me that no one was happy about this. We all loved using our gifts. But no one was more irritated than Jasper and me. This would mean that this task would take longer than expected and in turn, our alone time would have to wait. _

_I did not like this one bit. _

_I slipped even further into my war mode and I could feel all of my sanity drain out of my mind. I was now single-minded with only one goal. Destroy anything and everything that posed a threat to Mother Nature._

_In a rush all of my inner ramblings were put on hold when the entire lot of demons, vampires and animals of the night came rushing towards us. They were fast, almost too fast for a human to see, but we were faster. _

_The vampires reached us first and a thunderous clash was heard when they collided with us. Three came at me at once. I easily grabbed one by the arm when he attempted to get a hold of my torso. I spun him around, knocking him into the other two that were coming at me. This threw the two back a ways which gave me time to rip apart the one I still had a firm grasp on. At that moment the demons came, blurring in and out of existence in their ghost-like forms. I could sense their presence and knew that they were trying to evade and surround us. If they could surround us, then they could create something like a bubble that turned everything inside to dust. They were harder to kill than vampires because of their ability to disappear from a normal vampire's field of vision, but they were slower and also once captured they were easier to kill. You didn't have to tear them apart, just set them on fire. Normally when dealing with demons, I would simply light them all on fire before they even reached where I was standing, but without the use of my gifts, I had to catch them. Not the easiest thing to do when the thing you are trying to catch has no real substance. _

_The only part of them that can be grasped is their dead heart. Their heart may be dead but their dark souls still exist within and that has to be of substance. I took the lighter that Jasper gave me and started to shove it into the demons' hearts. It was kind of fun in a sick and twisted way, but in order to be a good warrior, you had to be at least a little sick and twisted. _

_The ripping metallic sounds and screams of death were all around and it flared my warped sense of thinking. I enjoyed hearing it, and I'm not good enough to feel bad about that. _

_The beasts finally got to us and the ripping of bloody flesh was added to the mix of sounds. It was music to a killer's ears and I was taking great pleasure in listening to every second of it. _

_I worked my way through anything that tried to come at me and killing was an undying satisfaction. I was covered in dust ash and blood and I couldn't help but get a little aroused at the thought of sucking Jasper on top of all of the corpses. _

_The fight was almost over and it took a grueling five hours. What could have been done in minutes took five fucking hours. God was going to get it if he thought this was funny making us inherently sexual creatures. _

_The last of the beasts that were still alive were the more skillful of the batch that tried to attack us. They knew how to evade and dart in and out of our defenses, well the other eight that is. I noticed that the ones that were left were smart enough to not come at Jasper or me first. Their intent was to destroy the others and then die trying to destroy the two of us. So maybe they did have trivial thought processing. _

_Jasper and I stood to the side and allowed the others their fun. Together we had killed over half of the monsters so we thought it right to leave a few for the others. But I was quickly becoming impatient with how long they were taking, I just wanted to go and fuck Jasper. The animal inside of me told me to go and have a quickie while every protective instinct in me told me to be patient. Unfortunately, the protective instincts always win. From beside me I heard Jasper sigh, we were always on the same page._

_Suddenly, the demons seemed to have surrounded two of our comrades and were in the process of closing the opening. We were off in a less than a nanosecond focused solely on getting those two out of their impending termination. I opened up my mind and let fire consume me while I ran through the circle of demons lighting them in a beautiful pyre. Their piercing screams echoed throughout the woods and I couldn't help but smile as I ran through the rest of them, Jasper on the opposite side running through to make sure I didn't miss any in my blind fury. _

_Suddenly I heard the voice of God in my head_

'I'll let this go only because you were protecting your own in the face of imminent annihilation.'

_When the screams died down the clearing was eerily silent. The others must have finished off the rest while Jasper and I were occupied. All that was left were the now rotting corpses, since everything we fought was already dead it made them apt to fast deterioration. _

_My mind was still in a frenzy of sick and twisted thoughts, the beast inside of me still reining over all else. I needed Jasper, and I needed him now, the fight was over, the training was done, all that was left was Jasper, and I wanted him more than anything._

_And I would have him, for the next few days I had him._

_Everywhere…_

_End Flashback_

I could feel the familiar knot in my stomach begin to build as I began thinking inappropriate thoughts about Jasper. I wanted him. But this was more important at the moment and I have lived long enough to know how to prioritize.

I was watching Eleazar and Emmett sparring. Eleazar already had past training with the Volturi which helped greatly. He was a skilled fighter, but he lacked the ability to follow through which was ironic considering that the Volturi were not known to be forgiving to those who created situations that involved the guard. He was a very gentle vampire much like Carlisle and I could tell that he was not made for a life of killing. Jasper was watching them intently and guiding them with how to avoid certain moves.

He never looked sexier.

"Good, good, but you don't ever want to put a newborn in a headlock." Jasper said in response to Emmett doing exactly that to Eleazar. It would be quite comical if we weren't so pressed with time, "If you do, they can quickly overturn you and rip off our head, it is much too compromising of a position to risk."

"So what is a 'good' position?" Emmett asked frustrated with being shot down. Out of everybody, Emmett was the hardest to train, not because he lacked the talent, but because he was so used to fooling around and not taking anything seriously that it was hard to get him to retain anything that we taught him.

Jasper gave him a look that said 'behave' and went on with his lesson.

"If you can get a vampire in a headlock, you can get his or her arms behind their back. Vampires feel extremely helpless without use of their limbs which is why ripping off a vamp's appendages is such a great punishment. Get their hands behind and hold, this means that the vampire cannot see what you are doing and will hesitate, more so because they will all be so young. This will give you ample time to grab their neck and rip." Jasper finished with a smirk and we all had a laugh at Emmet's expense.

Since the wolves couldn't come for this practice, and we wanted everyone trained to the same ability, Jasper and I decided to wrap up the training early.

This also gave us a lot of extra time to think about what else was happening this week. Ever since the treaty was dissolved between the Cullens and the wolves as long as they didn't hunt on their land, we were all allowed to go to La Push. Some of the wolves were graduating from high school which ran on a trimester cycle instead of quarterly like Forks. They were throwing a huge party at a fancy club on the reservation and it seemed like the entire population of the Reservation School and Forks High were invited. This was just grand. It meant shopping for Alice and social tending for the rest of us. We were all so excited…not.

We had to dress us for what reason I did not know, but the boys wanted it to be as 'club-esque' as possible which also meant that we had to be prepared for groping sluts with the guys and drunken stalkers for us girls.

Alice immediately started planning an elaborate shopping trip for all us kids to go on, and no matter how much I disliked shopping; I had to admit that it would be fun to just hang out. Something that was not common when you lead a lifestyle that I do.

We were set to take Friday off from school to drive down to Olympia to hit the 'good stores' and even if Alice said that we could order everything online, she wanted to at least act human and go to the actual stores. _Since when did ordering online become a 'vampire thing'?_ With Alice, you will never know.

I was also looking forward to it because the boys were coming, meaning that I wouldn't have to go without my Jasper at all. It was a compromise on Alice's part to get me to come in the first place, a worth while compromise at that.

So here Jasper and I were, early Wednesday morning right after training waiting for Friday to come wondering what we could do to pass the time…

Jasper got an evil look in his eyes and started stalking towards me,

"Don't think for a minute that I didn't know what you were remembering while we were training today Darlin'" He said in a husky voice that made my undergarments melt.

"I never denied it, Love" I said looking him straight in the eyes daring him to say something else.

"You should be punished for thinking such thoughts in such an important setting." He smirked. I smiled evilly at him and heard his breathing stop.

"Then punish me."

* * *

**Reviews make me add more lemons :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm back! Sorry this took forever! I feel like I keep apologizing for my lateness, but I have a good excuse. I just finished high school! Fuckin' A! I got so tied up in Exams and such, writing was just not an option, but now that I'm done I'm hoping to have more time. **

**If you read The Emblem of Souls a new chapter will be out soon!**

**Of course, thank you to all of my faithful readers that put up with my lateness. I love you guys!**

**And I can't go on without thanking my amazing beta, BamaBabe. She's the best, and I'm not biased. :)**

**Anyway…**

**Enjoy!**

**- ZiggyLove**

* * *

_Previously on Living in War…_

_**BPOV**_

_Jasper got an evil look in his eyes and started stalking towards me,_

"_Don't think for a minute that I didn't know what you were remembering while we were training today Darlin'" He said in a husky voice that made my undergarments melt._

"_I never denied it, Love" I said looking him straight in the eyes daring him to say something else._

"_You should be punished for thinking such thoughts in such an important setting." He smirked. I smiled evilly at him and heard his breathing stop._

"_Then punish me."_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

The split second that it took for Jasper to register what I just said to him, I was off like a shot into the woods. I could hear him hot in pursuit and I pushed harder, trying to find a place with a lot of trees so that we wouldn't impact the ecological balance too much.

I laughed at that thought. It was ironic really how Jasper and I were created to secure Mother Earth's position, but we ended up causing quite a bit of damage ourselves in the throws of passion. We couldn't help it, we were too irresistible to each other to not want the rough all night fuck-fest that our stamina provided and going slowly was just not an option.

Two or three miles in, I found a dense section of the woods that could use a good thinning. I stopped dead and waited for a quarter of a second before Jasper was in front of me. His eyes were pitch black from lust and I closed my eyes at the same moment that he grabbed my hips and crushed himself into me. I could feel his excitement as his lust and love slammed into me like a concrete wall. It was overwhelming and almost too much to bear. If there were any humans in the area they would probably die from the emotions swirling around us. Never heard of someone dying from lust…

My body molded into Jasper's perfectly and I felt my own desire mix with his, encasing us in a beautiful bubble of our love for one another. We were borderline crazy with how much we desired each other. But with a century and a half of looking, we deserved a few romps in the woods.

Jasper's lips crushed mine with a new fervor. Our tongues tangled like two snakes doing the tango. There was no such thing as a dominance battle in this scenario; we were just basking in the glorious feeling of our lips on each other.

I wanted nothing more than to rip Jasper's clothes off of his marble body, but after running home naked last time, I decided that it was best to just take the two seconds that it took to carefully take each others clothes off.

When my last garment fell to the ground, I was suddenly picked up and slammed into a tree. The tree groaned loudly in the force we caused its eternal vigil. It began to sway and a flock of birds flew out from its canopy. Loose leaves and branches fell from the sky and hit the forest ground with audible thuds all around us. Jasper just stared unabashedly at my naked form, hanging onto the tree for support. I looked up at him through my eyelashes earning a deep growl from deep in his throat. I could see plainly how much I was affecting him just by looking at his twitching member on display for me only.

Suddenly, the space between us was nonexistent and the air around us became charged with our emotions. His lips roamed freely, dancing all along my exposed body. The tree supporting us gave way and fell with a deep groan. The splintering of wood cracked like thunder all around us and debris flew in all directions, cascading off our bodies like feathers.

I shoved Jasper in the abdomen, sending him flying in the opposite direction. He crashed into another tree, sturdier than the one that I was thrown into, but still pliant due to the force we were using. He steadied himself and looked at me with raging lust filled eyes. Right when he was about to launch himself at me again I stopped him. I stalked toward him and walked slowly around him in a half circle, crouched down in my hunting stance. Jasper growled, he never liked feeling vulnerable and that is exactly what I was doing to him right now. A wicked smile curled on my lips and I snarled at him. I walked closer and closer to him, until I was so close I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach. I drew up my hands and caressed his body, sending shivers throughout his torso. I could feel him twitching against me and I slowly slid my hands down to his dick and took a firm hold of it, earning a hiss of excitement from him.

I gave it a few firm strokes before I gracefully lowered myself to my knees. I kissed his tip and spread the pre-cum around the head before I opened and took him all the way in my mouth. I took one of his hands and put it on my throat so that when he squeezed he could feel his dick deep down in my esophagus.

"Fuck Darlin'" he hissed

I just moaned in response causing him to twitch yet again. I slowly drew him out of my mouth and licked the underside of his dick earning a stream of profanities. I smiled and sucked him in again, relaxing my throat on the way down and then swallowing when he was deep inside my mouth.

With his free hand, Jasper placed it on the back of my head, guiding me and setting the pace. This gave him complete control of the situation and I knew that he loved it. I looked up at him through my lashes and saw him staring back at me intently. I smiled around his throbbing dick and lightly bit down. Jasper growled and threw his head back with so much force, the tree supporting him groaned again. Silently, I celebrated this little reaction that I got out of him. Of course he could feel my smugness and immediately looked back into my eyes and had an intense look of concentration on his face. I knew that he was trying not to cum, but I wasn't having any of that. I grabbed his ass and thrust his cock roughly back into my mouth, conveying that I wanted him to let go and fuck my mouth.

He hissed and began thrusting into my mouth with more and more force. His movements were beginning to turn erratic and his thrusts were becoming shallower. I could feel the pre-cum begin to seep out of his tip and slide down my throat. I moaned and once again, took him in all the way and swallowed. His hand behind my head fisted tightly into my hair and held my in place while his cold liquid fire seeped its way down my throat. I continued to swallow and suck on him until he was dry.

Without words I suddenly found myself being pushed forcefully off Jasper's cock and was lying across from him on my back within seconds. With speed that blurred to even my vision, Jasper was between my legs repaying the favor.

Jasper never took his eyes off of mine while he crawled towards my waiting pussy. When he was hovering over me he looked down at my glistening core like a famished man sitting in front of a vast feast. With one long lick, his tongue trailed a path of fire from my entrance up to my clit. I couldn't take this teasing, I needed him too much. I tried to push him away so that I could get the upper hand and control what was happening, but he wouldn't allow it. I snarled at him, so that he knew I was done with the teasing, but still he would not relent his torture. Still without taking his eyes off of mine, he bent back down and sucked my throbbing clit into his mouth and sucked on it like a baby breast feeding for the first time. The sensations that he was causing throughout my body were indescribable and amazing, yet the longing it caused within me was infuriating. I was going to explode and he did not seem to care in the least.

At that moment, I felt a tugging on my brain like something was trying to get in. My first thought was that Jasper was trying to send me a message, but this was a different kind of tug. In the throws of passion, I just let it pass thinking nothing of it. With a wonderful man doing astonishing things to my lady bits, it was not hard to disregard.

One of Jasper's hands came up and began to rub the insides of my thigh, leaving a blissful tingling feeling in its wake. Slowly but surely, his hand reached where his mouth was currently busy. He coated three fingers in my juices and without hesitation, plunged them into my heat. The feeling of Jasper's fingers pumping in my needy core was beyond amazing, but it was still not enough. His cock was my drug and once you got the real thing, nothing else would replace it. But that is not to say that he was not talented with his fingers, because by god was my man talented. Curling his fingers just right, he hit my most sensitive spot drawing out a mini orgasm from me. He continued to pump his now dripping fingers into my fluttering core, all the while sucking on my clit. To an average human, this would cause sensory overload, but to me, this was fucking foreplay.

I had had enough of this teasing; I was ready for all of him. I _needed _all of him. Without letting him continue, I grabbed his biceps and pulled my up so that he was hovering over me with his now hard cock pulsing at my entrance.

"Jasper if you don't fuck me now, you'll regret it, my Dear." I told him in a harsh whisper

He simply smirked at me and lifted himself up and pulled me up harshly.

"Yes! That's it" I smiled wickedly, "let's play"

"You got it, Darlin'" he responded with a growl.

I suddenly found myself against another tree with Jasper's hard body pinning me down to it. He pulled away slightly only to slam back into me, forcing himself inside of me. The force he used was so great that the tree we were using as leverage cracked right down the middle, splitting it into two halves of a whole.

"Is this what you wanted?" He snarled, punctuating each word with a thrust into my tight throbbing heat.

I couldn't find it anywhere in me to nod my response let alone talk, so I opened my mind up to him to respond to how he was making me feel.

Right when I did that I was immediately assaulted with God's words.

'_You need not travel for this one, they are coming to you…'_

I was utterly baffled by his words, and from the lack of movement from Jasper, he got the message as well and was also confused. I knew that Maria was making an army, and that we were training hard everyday so that we could eliminate her. She was hardly a threat let alone an assignment that God deemed reasonable to warn us about.

No, this was something different, something greater. We were missing something, and it was big. Again, I felt that odd tugging at my head-strings, and all of a sudden, God's voice rang in clear yet again.

'_They come swiftly, you must hurry'_

He was always a cryptic person, or more so enigma, but this made absolutely no sense to me at all. I sat up, Jasper still inside me, and contemplated the meaning of this message. The second I heard the footfalls, was the second that it all clicked: the tugging sensation on my mind, the message, all of it, it all made sense. The threat was deemed worth the warning from God because this _was _a threat. My shields helped to prevent God's message from coming in sooner, but it took another ancient to completely block it out, and it wasn't Jasper for he was in the dark until now as well.

That's when we saw them, the ones we had gotten rid of ages ago.

_Well obviously not…_

There was something darker about them, something even more sinister than how they were before. They were no longer peaceful in their appearance, though at the end they were no longer angelic; the appeal that they had over others was not something that could be taken away once they lost their souls. They looked antsy and they fidgeted every few seconds, eyes darting around like everything was a threat. Something had changed and whatever it was, it was bad. The creatures standing in front of us were actually _dangerous_, and I could only thank that they others were not here with us at this moment.

That's when they, I don't even know what they are or what to call them, spoke.

"Hello Isabella, Jasper." They nodded regally at us, the jerky movements halted for the few seconds it took.

For the first time in my entirely too long existence, I feared that not all on our side would survive, myself included.

* * *

**Reviews make me **_**finish**_** hot lemons :)**

**- ZiggyLove**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I'm back! I'm not going to apologize for the long ass wait that you guys had to put up with, but I am going to thank you for being so patient with me. I love all of you!**

**A huge shout out to my beta BamaBabe, she makes my work 200% better, I'd be lost without her as you can tell from chapters 1- around 12 ish? And not only is she an awesome beta, but she's a fuck awesome writer too!**

**I Lub you! :D**

**Another shout out to ****MoonPrincess623****, ****though I was well on the way of writing this chapter, your review gave me that last little push to get it done **** So, a big thanks goes to you!**

**That's not to say that all of my other reviewers weren't appreciated, I read them all and cherish them! **

**Therefore, thanks:**

**Cullensforever123, highpotion, tinare05, Theory Of Gravity, slytheringrl17 (you've been with me since the beginning! Don't think I haven't noticed! I 3 you!), sweetness4683 (I love your stories, I'm a huge fan!), twimama77, jakeluver and many many more!**

**So, without further interruption, I give you Chapter 16 **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**-ZiggyLove**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Living in War…_

_**BPOV**_

_There was something darker about them, something even more sinister than how they were before. They were no longer peaceful in their appearance, though at the end they were no longer angelic; the appeal that they had over others was not something that could be taken away once they lost their souls. They looked antsy and they fidgeted every few seconds, eyes darting around like everything was a threat. Something had changed and whatever it was, it was bad. The creatures standing in front of us were actually __dangerous__, and I could only thank that they others were not here with us at this moment._

_That's when they, I don't even know what they are or what to call them, spoke._

_"Hello Isabella, Jasper." They nodded regally at us, the jerky movements halted for the few seconds it took._

_For the first time in my entirely too long existence, I feared that not all on our side would survive, myself included._

_

* * *

_

**JPOV**

I was beyond angry. I was fucking infuriated. Not only was I interrupted when I was fucking my Bella, but it was by god himself. Now I'm in no way disrespecting my elders and 'boss' for lack of a better word, but could this guy really have any worse timing?

My vision blurred and my body went ridged, the message registering through my lust filled haze. Something was coming, something that was intelligent far beyond any rouge vampire, something that made God himself warn us, and that something had the potential to put my Bella, my Goddess, in danger.

_Not over my fucking ashes…_

Bella's thoughts were still open to me, and she recognized them before I did. Their approach did not even stir the vegetation around us. They were ethereal beings that called to the darkest and most vicious part of the mind. Their presence alone made me writhe and I knew that any normal man and vampire alike would fall to their knees in pure terror at the sight of the beings in front of us right now.

For the first time since God created us, I felt Bella's fear hit me like a ton of bricks. It was maddening and overwhelmingly disheartening that something was causing my beloved actual fear. Instinctively I put myself in front of her and crouched down imperceptibly, ready for anything these new age demons brought into the picture.

"We fucking destroyed you" Bella snarled. If I could not feel her fear she would have fooled me, she knew never to show any type of weakness to the enemy and that made us the best for a reason.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Isabella" they said in perfect synchronization, drawing out Bella's name, "you can rip us to sheds, burn the pieces, and damn us to hell, but you cannot get rid of our wills to _our_ god"

"Satan has no dealings on the earth, he sends all he can to fight his battles, but never has he reincarnated his games." Bella stated in a hard tone, both she and I knew something was wrong with this picture, something beyond Satan was at work here and she was hoping to glean what that was.

Right then I felt Bella extend her mind out to the three beings hoping to catch something from their minds. She kept a good grasp on the extension she sent out, ready to pull it back at any moment. Neither of us knew what was going on with only a cryptic and brief warning from God, there was no time to run reconnaissance missions to find out more. Bella extended her mind was the only option; I just wish I could have protected her from what happened next.

I felt it before I saw it, the black haze that suddenly swept up and intercepted Bella's mind. In her attempt to find out more and secure the extension she sent out, she had opened up her actual mind and left that vulnerable to the three beings in the forest with us.

Bella's naturally violet eye's turned a shocking shade of white before the black drowned it out and Bella's body fell limp to the ground faster than I could react.

My vision went red, and my body reacted into military mode, shock be damned, the sight of my Bella lying lifeless on the ground was enough to send me into a frenzy.

I opened up my mind and sent out all of my powers instantly debilitating two of the three beings. They fell to the forest floor writhing in obvious pain, and I couldn't care less. They're screams for mercy were music to my ears. I unleashed all the pain that I've accumulated over my long existence on them and went after the last one. My eyes did not guide me anymore, for all they saw was red clarity that was too blinding even for me. What did guide me was the path of fear that the last being was feeling. I laughed darkly when I felt the fear double, announcing my close proximity.

"I'll find you Damien, and when I do, not even your god will allow you back to sanctuary with what I'm going to do to you." I spoke menacingly and felt Damien's fear skyrocket.

That's when I smelled something that made me stop for second to rethink my plan.

_Urine_

The fucking thing _urinated_..

"So tell me Damien, how is it that you do something as human as piss your pants, but you don't make a sound through the woods?" I was walking towards the fear and putrid urine smell, stalking my prey.

The shiver in the tree branches above brought my attention to them immediately and my head swiveled around fast enough to cause another shiver.

"Ah" I sighed, smiling darkly, "found you"

Without another beat, I was up in the tree holding Damien by the neck. I could still feel part of my mind holding the other two down about two miles away, incapacitating them with the pain I injected. I was also keeping tabs on Bella, who was still lying lifeless on the forest floor. My dead heart ached for her, but I knew that I was doing what she would have wanted. If I had any chance of getting Bella back, I needed to get these three

The terror I felt coming from Damien was staggering. I fed off of it like a man dying of thirst. All of us were created for the most extreme cases that the earth threw our way, and therefore, we were not forgiving in our methods. If we were reserved for the worst of the worst, then these guys did not deserve second chances.

I knew I could not kill these three. I needed them in order to get my Bella back into my arms. She was the only thing that mattered at the moment, like tunnel vision, I was even less forgiving than normal with Damien.

Digging my fingers into his neck I leaned in and whispered into Damien's ear,

"You'd do well to follow my orders"

I could feel the shivers that were running up and down his spine, his fear was multiplying by the second and I hoped that he wouldn't pass out on me. I needed to know more about his 'species' for he had no heartbeat, yet he was able to retain the primal human quality of urinating.

My fingers did not stop the assault on his neck, tightening still, until I felt his flesh give way opening up to allow my fingers entrance into his skin. Black putrid blood began to seep out around my fingers. Damien's jagged breathing told me that perhaps he did require air to sustain himself.

_How intriguing…_

Without another word, I jumped down from the precarious branch with Damien still in my steel grasp. I landed without a sound and took off to the place from which I felt Bella's entity calling out to me.

I got back to her within seconds and threw Damien down next to the other two. Throwing all the pain at him as possible, he was easily incapacitated.

Drawing forth the telepathic power, I shot my thoughts to the rest of the Cullen's, calling them to help me, and telling them my location, Alice would be able to find us.

Kneeling down next to Bella, I gently picked her up. Her body was literally sucked of all life source and yet again, I saw red. Holding Bella limp in my arms made it all more real.

I let up some of the pain that I had on Damien, turning towards him,

"What the fuck did you do to her?" I snarled

A choked chuckle came out from him and I again doubled his pain, I opened up his mind to me and picked his rancid brain apart for the answers I sought.

_Must not kill the girl….too valuable…they will all die…cannot let them down…we will succeed…small price to pay…_

His thoughts were a jumbled mess, nothing was worth deciphering as of yet. I decided that I would keep listening in intervals to see if he would slip, if I listened in too carefully he would simply close out my mind, and I couldn't risk what happened to Bella happening to me.

I could hear the Cullen's approaching, but it wasn't fast enough. I jumped up with Bella cradled in my arms and took off towards them, making sure to keep the part of my mind controlling the other three with them so that they would stay incapacitated.

'_Get those three back to the house' _I ordered through my mind to Carlisle, he would pass on the message to the others.

I was back to the house in just a few seconds. I flitted inside and placed Bella down lightly on the sofa with her head resting on my lap.

I waited and after another minute I could hear the rest of the Cullen's coming back with the three others.

I started calculating, making plans. I needed to get Bella back from wherever she was and I needed to do it quickly. Her life might as well be hanging by a thread, and I was sitting here helpless, not doing anything.

Emmett and Edward suddenly burst through the doors carrying two of the three on their shoulders. Carlisle wasn't far behind with the third one, Damien. All three were writhing and whining from being jostled so much, any movement caused the pain to get exponentially worse.

"Where do you want them?" Emmett asked, uncharacteristically serious. They were all confused and worried about Bella, and I can only imagine that looked pretty fucking scary at the moment.

I motioned to where my feet were with my chin. Emmett nodded and walked over and dumped Franco at my feet, followed by Edward who carried Jeremiah and finally Carlisle with Damien.

All three yelped at the abrupt motion of falling to the ground so suddenly, they then curled into themselves painful expressions on their dead faces. Franco and Jeremiah did not dare to look into my eyes while Damien stared directly at me, clearly frightened but trying extremely hard not to show it.

"Tell me what the _fuck_ you did!" I hissed suddenly in front of his face. He visibly cringed and moved back as much as his body would allow while in such immense pain.

"I-it was the only way" Damien whispered, talking to himself

"Can it be reversed?" Carlisle demanded in a stern voice, kneeling down next to me over Damien's curled form.

"Y-y-yes, just please! S-st-stop the pain!" Damien screeched

"You're going to tell me how to reverse it first asshole" I ordered, "either that or never feel your limbs again"

"I can't do it with so much p-p-pain!" Damien yelled, his eyes shut tightly trying to squeeze away the pain.

Slowly, I eased up on the pain. I knew that he was telling the truth. No one under that much hurt could even think about telling a lie.

Once the pain was at a manageable level for him I stopped, "Now, take this goddamn curse off of my woman"

Slowly but surely, the black mist that engulfed Bella's mind right before she blacked out lifeless to the forest floor came out of her body, like a soul arising from a corpse. Except, this was not Bella's soul, it was a mind control trick, one that only the giver of the force could take back. This is why it was key that Damien stayed alive.

I flitted back over to Bella's side and took her hand into mine. I squeezed with force trying with all my might to wake her up faster.

Suddenly, her hand squeezed mine back with a new strength and Bella was on her feet before I could blink, which was pretty fucking fast. She went straight over to where Damien was not sitting up halfway and got into his face, she smiled a sinister smile, which frightened even me.

"I saw you" she hissed, "I saw your mind. Do you honestly think that putting me under a mind control will really take away my will and my might?"

Bella's eyes were glowing bright red and with a gentle gesture, I motioned the Cullen's to back up.

"I knew what you were doing" she snarled grasping his neck, Damien was suddenly suspended two feet in the air, "now you're going to tell me why!"

He felt smug, as if something was going his way for once, which was impossible in this situation.

"No!" Bella suddenly gasped dropping Damien to the ground, I was at her side in an instant.

"What is it?" I asked, preparing my body for a fight at any moment and preparing to protect my Bella, whose sudden mood change was scaring the shit out of me.

"It's a trap" she spoke so softly I actually had to lean in to hear what she was saying, "It was all a trap" she spoke a little louder, her voice holding an air of hysteria to it. Never in the thousands upon thousands of years of being with Bella have I ever heard her sound hysterical. It unhinged me to the core and made me feel weak. I wanted to shout, I wanted to scream.

The anger soon followed, what ever caused the love of my existence, my Goddess of War to become this scared, was going to die.

"Bella, Darlin' calm down." I soothed using my palm to pull her head into my chest, "breathe with me, Darlin'"

When I felt her unneeded breaths slow and synchronize with mine it gave me a little relief.

"Good girl, now tell me, baby. What was a trap?"

"Damien" she whispered and it clicked.

It was a trap, and I've never felt more stupid. Maria had one in her army that could sense when a strong power was exuded, and I'd used all of mine in attempt to get Bella back. But what didn't make sense to me was that fact that Bella was so scared of Maria. That is unless.._shit_

That little bitch. I growled deep in my chest, making Bella whimper. I felt like a dick for making her scared again. I soothed her for a second time and tried to calm my inner turmoil down.

Maria had done the only thing that could potentially pose a threat to everything, even Bella and me.

The fucking bitch had made a pact with both Satan and…_God_

Makes me feel sicker than ever thinking about what Maria must have bargained in order to make a deal like that.

The pact gives you unlimited power and ability to possesses anything that you would ever want. It can be used for good, but has only been done twice before…

Bella and I were made to make a pact with Satan long before God walked the earth, when both he and God still ruled the skies together. The pact was not as strong then since they were not enemies yet, but when added to our already existing powers, it made us dangerously threatening.

But now Maria had gone and done something ridiculously stupid.

_Fuck…_

_

* * *

_

**Reviews make me happy :)**

**Follow me on Twitter for previews and updates!**

**www(dot)twitter(dot)com/ZiggyLoveGoRawr**

**-ZiggyLove**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Have you all forgotten about this story? Given up hope? I kind of did, and I still don't know where exactly I'm taking it. I've had this chapter sitting in my documents for a while now, so I'm going to post it and see what happens. **

**Real life has been super hard lately, and trying to find my groove for all the things I want to do is exhausting and causes things like writing to be put on the back-burner. I make no promises, but I hope I can find the will and brainpower to finish this for those who still read it. **

**Love you all**

**-ZiggyLove**

**P.S. – This is not beta'd so, ya know, be nice. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns **_**most**_** of this shit. **

I could feel Bella's mind reaching out towards me, I knew this was a conversation that we needed to have privately, but I also knew of it's urgency, therefore through the mind was the only way. We needed to strategize and figure out a plan and even make multiple back-up plans. It wasn't for us though. I knew that Bella and I would be fine; it was the rest of the population of Forks and part of the neighboring towns that we had to plan for.

I nodded minutely at Bella, silently telling her that from here on forth, our minds would not be closed to each other. A deadly calm swept over her features and I could tell she was immersing herself further into the impending interrogation; she had a small game plan set up in her mind. It was simple, but it would get the information that we needed in order to get to the vital stage of planning for the rest of Forks. – One, obtain information from Damien, Franco and Jeremiah. Two, let the Cullen's in on everything. Three, finish with Jasper. Four, strategize evacuation of Forks. - I smirked at the third thing on Bella's list. Apparently, I wasn't the only one mad about earlier.

With the plan in mind, I turned my attention to the quivering demon kneeing at my feet,

"What did Maria bargain?" I asked calmly only to be met by silence.

_Now that just wouldn't do now would it?_

The monster inside was roaring in rage and the only reason I kept him restrained was because there were innocent people with us and although I knew it wouldn't hurt them, I didn't know how much more their minds could take.

"He won't ask again." Bella said in a steely voice that the Cullen's were not yet used to; Esme and Carlisle flinched.

Drawing out the shield from my mind I infiltrated Damien's mind, pushing out, creating a void in which I could control his thoughts. Never have I used this power, it was unstable and, in all honesty, never needed.

Thoughts never exposed began to fill the void in which I had created, putting them at the forefront of his mind. I expanded the void when I felt Bella's shield tugging at my own. I felt her push her way inside, gathering the necessary information before I shut his mind. Images flooded my sight and I knew that what Bella and I were seeing was not our memories, but Damien's.

"_Maria, are you sure?"_

It was a whisper, but I knew I was reliving the day of the bargain. Suddenly, a face filtered through and hatred filled my core.

"_Of course I am, you imbecile! Jasper has forgotten his place! He must be reminded who owned him at one point." Maria hissed._

"_Forgive me, but that is not what I meant. I merely mean, do you know what you are getting yourself into?" _

Damien's voice was timid and a dark smile appeared on my face, remembering his little 'accident' in the tree earlier.

"_They will not deny me."_

Maria's voice was full of assurance and bravado and I couldn't help but smirk. She may be a terrific territory fighter, but she was no gambler.

The memory shook then, which only meant that the arrival of God and Satan was upon them.

"_You have summoned us, Maria." God said in a calm manner._

_Maria bowed in an overly done gesture and I could have sworn that everyone present wanted to roll his or her eyes._

"_Yes, dear Lord, I have, you as well Satan. You see I have a bit of a proposition to make. I wish to become a bearer of the two extremes. A Constantine if you will. I have been to hell and back. I have seen good so great that it's almost blinded me, and evil so unspeakable that it almost made my dead heart beat. I wish to be a median for that, but I need your help. I need _more_." Maria smiled._

"_You expect us to believe you?" Satan smirked._

"_No, but I expect you to give me your blessing." Maria smirked right back at him._

Her plan was well thought out, God and Satan were not allowed to stop anything that went on, on earth's surface, which is why Bella and I were created in the first place. They were merely destinations for ordinary people and villains when their time was done. When someone chose to change their path, God and Satan were powerless to requests such as Maria's. The only reason why no one had found out about before was because you had to be around a long time before you even noticed that such a proposition was possible. And Maria? She had generations on her side.

"_You have us cornered, Girl. What is the meaning of this?" God demanded._

_Maria laughed hysterically causing both the devil and god himself to cringe._

"_All in good time, boys," Maria smiled devilishly, "All in good time."_

_**Stupid fucking waste of space..**_

What?

Those thoughts were not mine. I looked over at Bella only to see a sheepish grin on her face._ Ahh._

I cast my attention back towards the three demons kneeling before us, Franco and Jeremiah had nothing else to offer and we needed no more, they were no longer of any use to us.

"You may want to leave." Bella said in a soothing tone towards the Cullen's, quite the contrast from the feral look she had in her eyes.

"No." Carlisle stated firmly, "We are in this together, and we will stay that way."

_Oh naïve one._

"So be it." I stated.

With a slight nod towards Bella, our minds opened up to pain, torture and anguish. I soaked all of the energy in and cast is out with a cleansing force. Slowly, we all stood witness to the three demons dying from the inside out. It was inhumane and nauseating but they served as an example.

We would not stand for disobedience, we would fight and we would prevail.

In my peripheral, I saw Alice turn her head into Edward's chest, and Esme was no longer in the room.

"Insquequo nos opportunus iterum." I whispered to the withering corpses in from of me.

_You need to recover. Now._ Bella thought to me and I nodded. That amount of energy was draining to even the strongest.

With a flick of her wrist, Bella took charge, looking towards Emmett and Edward,

"Get rid of their corpses and then go find Esme." Both nodded and got to work right away.

"Carlisle," I whispered, "we have to talk."

Seemingly still in shock at what he just witnessed, Carlisle fell onto the couch he was standing near and nodded with his mouth agape, searching for words that would never surface. _So much for the bravado he previously showed_ I thought to myself.

"You're confused." I stated.

_Yeah, no shit Sherlock,_ Bella thought towards me and I growled softly back at her, playfully of course.

_My sexy Sherlock, _She corrected herself and I smirked.

"Yes." Carlisle said, interrupting our thoughts.

"Do not ponder what is unknown, Carlisle. What needs to be answered will eventually be answered," I stated.

"But why? Wha…What just happened?" Carlisle asked desperately.

"What needed to happen," Bella stated, coming to stand beside me, "When something or someone no longer has a purpose in life, that makes them dangerous. We cannot have that."

"Maria?" Carlisle asked.

"She has made a deal to be a bearer of good and evil." Bella responded, an edge to her voice.

"What does that mean?" Esme asked, coming back into the room from wherever she was before.

"It means she's a whole hell of a lot more dangerous now. With both God and Satan on her side, she'll be harder to find." I said.

Looks of worry were passed around the room.

"What do we do?" Esme asked, sitting next to Carlisle and grasping his hand tightly in both of hers.

"We wait." I said. "Maria is not one for patience, and even with the added powers, she is still not the brightest crayon in the pack."

Bella smirked at me, "Do not fret, we will find a way for all of us to come out of this unscathed."

The smirk dropped off of Bella's face and instead a significant look passed over her perfect features.

_Move on to three…_

It was my turn to smirk as I remembered what number three was on her list of things to do. She always was such a perfectionist when it came to getting things done in the order planned.


End file.
